Qualquer um Pode Amar
by Princesa Chi
Summary: - D/G CAP 10 ON - FINALIZADA! - Mandada pelos pais para os EUA onde terminaria seus estudos, Gina encontra alguém inesperado: Draco Malfoy. Após um acidente no caminho, descobre que ele não é quem parece ser... -Sinopse completa na fic-
1. Informações

**Informações da Fanfic:**

**Nome: **Qualquer um pode Amar

**Status:** Incompleta

**Spoiler**: Até o livro 6 (Príncipe Mestiço)

**Shipper:** Draco e Gina

**Sinopse:** Com medo da Guerra que se instalara no mundo mágico, Molly e Artur Weasley resolveram que sua filha caçula continuaria seus estudos longe de todo o caos.

Mandada para os Estados Unidos, uma Gina que ainda não superou o término de sua relação com Harry Potter deverá se enturmar e fazer novos amigos.

Mas, contrariando toda a lógica, ela acaba se aproximando de alguém que não deveria estar por lá: Draco Malfoy. O que ela não desconfiava é que ele escondia um terrível segredo que envolvia toda sua família. Uma herança macabra deixada para todos os Malfoy...

**Curiosidades:** Bom, é a minha primeira fic pós 6º livro, e, acreditem, é bem difícil para mim escrevê-la. Talvez pelo fato de eu ter odiado tanto o 6º livro quanto o 7º. Por isso, finjam que o último livro nunca existiu!

Para escrever essa fanfic, tive muitas influência de mangás como "Hunter X Hunter", "Peach Girl" e "Colégio Feminino Bijinzaka". Mas, lógico, minha maior influência foi a minha própria mente insana, que viaja e cria coisas novas e estranhas. (leia o primeiro capítulo e entenderá)

Espero que gostem e acompanhem não só essa fic, mas todas as minhas outras!

Bjinhos!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N/A:**__ Por favor, não me matem!! T.T_

_Sei que devia ter atualizado minhas outras fics antes, mas não consegui! Acabou que minha mente me levou para esta e eu só fiz obedecê-la!_

_Mas estou progredindo! Atualializei "**Entre o Céu e o Inferno**" e logo atualizarei as outras! :D_

_Tem __**2 capas**__ para esta fic no meu profile, uma para cada personagem principal._

_Espero que gostem desses primeiro capítulo, com cenas emocionantes!_

_Mais explicações na N/A do final!_

**Qualquer um pode Amar**

**Capítulo 1 – Início da Mudança**

- Por favor, Gina, tente entender! – suplicava Molly Weasley, enquanto tentava alcançar a filha, que já estava longe.

Tudo começara duas semanas antes, quando a matriarca da família Weasley resolveu poupar pelo menos um único filho, ou melhor dizendo, sua única filha, da guerra que se instalara no mundo mágico.

Desde a morte de Dumbledore, a Ordem tem aumentado o seu número de integrantes consideravelmente. Com todos os seus filhos homens participando da guerra (até mesmo Percy), a Sra. Weasley e seu marido, Artur Weasley, resolveram que pelo menos sua filha caçula continuaria seus estudos longe do caos que se instalara no Reino Unido.

Hogwarts não abriria naquele ano, mas escolas como Beauxbatons e Durmstrang sim. Porém, eram institutos que não abriam bolsas, tendo uma mensalidade alta demais para a condição financeira dos Weasley. Sem outra alternativa, procuraram por institutos de ensinos que possuíssem alguma bolsa de estudo para que sua filha pudesse entrar. Ela tirara boas notas nos N.O.M.'s e não recebeu detenções por mal comportamento na escola anterior, o que facilitaria as coisas.

Para a surpresa de ambos, a única escola que aceitou o pedido de transferência de Gina e lhe concedeu uma bolsa foi o Instituto de Magia e Bruxaria de Northshore, nos Estados Unidos. Sr. e Sra. Weasley aceitaram quase que imediatamente, e receberam a carta contendo os materiais e livros necessários para o 6º ano e a informação de que as aulas de Gina começariam naquela semana, quase um mês antes da data que Hogwarts começava.

Até o momento tudo estava certo, mas havia chegado a pior parte: contar para Gina.

- Querida... – Molly falou carinhosamente durante o almoço, quando só havia as duas em casa – eu e seu pai tomamos uma decisão muito difícil, mas achamos que será o melhor para você.

A garota imediatamente parou de comer e empurrou o prato pra longe, olhando com atenção para a mãe.

- Hogwarts não irá abrir esse ano, como você bem sabe. – Molly escolhia as palavras cuidadosamente – e eu e seu pai queremos que pelo menos _você_ – ela frisou a palavra – continue e termine os estudos.

Gina continuou em silêncio, antes de dizer algo:

- E como vocês esperam que isso aconteça se a senhora mesmo acabou de dizer que Hogwarts não irá abrir?

Molly ficou em silêncio, observando a filha com expectativa, até que a ficha caiu para Gina.

- Ah não! – disse a ruivinha, se levantando.

- Querida, é um bom colégio, você terminará seus estudos e...

- Mamãe, eu não quero ir pra outro colégio! Eu quero lutar na Ordem ao lado do Rony e de todos meus irmãos!

- Definitivamente não, Gina! – Molly ficara séria de repente e Gina se calou – Ter seus irmãos na Ordem já é sofrimento demais para seu pai e para mim! Fred e Jorge não terminaram seus estudos, Rony seguiu os mesmos passos, mas eu não vou deixar que o mesmo aconteça com você!

Molly parou e inspirou profundamente.

- Agora, como eu estava dizendo... Seu pai e eu procuramos outra instituição de ensino, alguma que oferecesse uma bolsa de estudos, já que instituições como a de Hogwarts, em que não se paga nada, parecem não existir. - ela tirou de dentro de seu avental um folheto e estendeu para a filha – essa foi a única escola que te aceitou de bom grado por suas notas e lhe concedeu uma bolsa.

Gina pegou o folheto e olhou.

- ESTADOS UNIDOS? – ela berrou, ao ver a localização – vocês querem que eu vá para os Estados Unidos? – disse, perplexa.

- Querida, será mais seguro e...

Gina não esperou a mãe acabar de falar; deu as costas e saiu correndo para fora de casa, para além das colinas que existiam na propriedade dos Weasley.

E foi assim que tudo começou...

_**Algumas horas depois**_

Hermione se aproximou lentamente de Gina, que estava sentada no gramado, ao lado de uma árvore. A morena sentou-se ao lado da ruiva, em silêncio.

Permaneceram naquela situação por um tempo, até que Gina resolveu falar.

- Sabia que minha mãe ia chamá-la para tentar me convencer.

Hermione deu um meio sorriso, e segurou a mão de Gina entre as suas.

- Sua mãe só quer o melhor pra você, Gi.

Houve mais alguns minutos em silêncio, antes que a ruiva se pronunciasse.

- Desde que o Harry terminou comigo, eu não vejo mais sentido na minha vida. – falou, enquanto olhava o sol se pondo no horizonte – eu sei que era o certo, que essa guerra é praticamente dele, mas isso não impede que eu sofra, que eu sinta essa dor enorme dentro de mim.

Ela olhou para Hermione rapidamente, antes de voltar a olhar pro pôr do sol e continuar.

- Se não fosse por meus pais, eu não teria motivo pra me manter viva. Essa guerra está afetando toda a família. Tenho medo de acordar dia seguinte e receber a notícia de que um dos meus irmãos foi morto. Já não basta o Gui ter sido ferido gravemente...

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Gina.

- Eu prometi a mim mesma que não choraria mais. – disse, enquanto secava a lágrima com a mão livre.

Hermione passou o braço pelo ombro de Gina e puxou-a para um abraço.

- Chorar não é sinônimo de fraqueza, Gi. As lágrimas mostram que uma pessoa tem coração e que sabe amar.

Sem conseguir se controlar mais, Gina chorou copiosamente, sem nem tentar controlar as lágrimas. Hermione continuou abraçando-a e ficaram naquela situação por um bom tempo, até que a ruiva se desvencilhou do abraço e secou o rosto com as mãos.

- Vamos voltar? Já está anoitecendo. – disse a morena.

- Tudo bem, mas vamos devagar, meus olhos ainda estão inchados.

Foram andando lentamente, de volta pra casa. Até que Hermione resolveu falar.

- Sabe, Northshore não parece ser um lugar ruim. Eu li em algum lugar que é uma das melhores instituições mágicas existentes...

Gina riu.

- É, tem razão... – ela tirou o folheto do bolso – aqui diz que o local foi todo reformado, há pouco tempo.

Permaneceram num silêncio incômodo. Gina não conseguia sequer imaginar-se em outro local, mantendo seus estudos, enquanto toda sua família e seus amigos estavam lutando numa guerra.

- Bom, pelo que eu soube com sua mãe, suas aulas começam daqui há alguns dias – comentou Hermione, casualmente – mas ela prefere que você fique até o casamento do Gui.

Gina deu um sorriso fraco. Seu irmão, mesmo depois de ter sido ferido gravemente por um lobisomem, iria se casar no fim de semana. Apesar de nunca ter gostado de Fleur, a admirava por ela não ter deixado de amá-lo por isso.

- É... Uma pena que teremos que usar aqueles vestidos horríveis. – disse Gina, referindo-se aos vestidos de dama de honra, escolhidos pela própria Fleur.

As duas riram um pouco, e finalmente chegaram à toca.

- Hora de seguir com a vida, Gi. – disse Hermione, séria, à entrada da Toca.

A ruiva apenas consentiu, enquanto entrava na casa acompanhada da amiga.

Hermione subiu para desfazer suas malas e Gina seguiu para a sala, onde encontrou os gêmeos Weasley.

- Gininha, mamãe nos contou sobre sua nova escola. – disse Fred.

A garota sorriu fracamente.

- Não se preocupe, as coisas lá serão melhores do que em Hogwarts, mesmo sem a gente. – disse Jorge.

- Jorge tem razão, lá ninguém te chamará de "traidora do próprio sangue" ou "amante de trouxas". – disse Fred, sorrindo.

Gina apenas consentiu com a cabeça, triste demais para falar algo.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, antes de continuar.

- Mas, por precaução, resolvemos mudar também a velha fama da família de "pobretões". – foi dizendo Jorge, enquanto levantava-se e puxava Gina pelas escadas.

- Sabe como é, queremos que nossa maninha seja tratada lá como uma... – eles pararam em frente á porta do quarto dela – PRINCESA! – gritaram os dois juntos, enquanto escancaravam a porta.

Gina olhou pra dentro, assustada. Em cima da sua cama, havia um belíssimo vestido de gala, com sapatos combinando ao lado. No chão, havia três malas enormes, que pareciam recheadas de roupas e acessórios.

- Com essa guerra, não teremos tempo para gastar o dinheiro que andamos lucrando com a loja. – explicou Jorge.

- Por isso, resolvemos gastar uma grana com a nossa irmã querida, que se mandará para outro continente. – completou Fred.

A garota sentiu lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos.

- Ah, Fred, Jorge! Não precisava! – disse, enquanto abraçava os dois irmãos.

- Mas a surpresa não acabou! - foi dizendo Jorge, enquanto adentrava o quarto.

- Nós guardamos o melhor para o final! – disse Fred, enquanto seguia o irmão.

Os dois foram até atrás das malas e levantaram juntos um embrulho comprido.

- Tcharam! – disseram juntos, enquanto levavam o pacote até Gina.

A garota, ainda surpresa e com lágrimas nos olhos, aproximou-se do pacote e o abriu, encontrando dentro uma linda vassoura Nimbus 2001.

- Eu não acredito! – disse, com um sorriso enorme brotando na face.

- Compramos uma excelente vassoura para uma excelente artilheira! – disse Jorge.

- Assim, quando chegar ao seu novo colégio, poderá se candidatar ao time de Quadribol de lá. – falou Fred.

Parada, com a vassoura nas mãos, Gina começou a chorar de novo, numa mistura de felicidade e tristeza.

- Muito obrigada! – foi dizendo, enquanto abraçava novamente os irmãos – eu vou sentir muita falta de vocês estando lá, sabia?

Os dois trocaram risinhos cúmplices.

- Mas nós cuidaremos para que você não se esqueça da gente – comentou Fred.

- Tem vários kits mata-aula dentro da sua bagagem, assim como os pântanos portáteis e nossa nova coleção de fogos de artifício mágicos. – disse Jorge.

Os dois trocaram um sorrisinho maldoso, enquanto Gina sacudia a cabeça.

- Vocês não têm jeito mesmo! – disse, sorrindo – em todo caso, é sempre bom eu estar preparada com esses kits.

Os gêmeos sorriram em concordância.

- Bom, melhor descermos para o jantar. – foi dizendo Jorge, passando a mão pelo ombro de Gina.

- E, em todo caso, para mamãe nós só te presenteamos com roupas, tá? – disse Fred.

- E o Rony não pode saber sobre a vassoura. – completou Jorge.

Gina desceu rindo com os gêmeos, esquecendo-se dos sentimentos ruins que a assolavam.

* * *

O dia do casamento de Gui chegou e, para a tristeza e felicidade de Gina, Harry estava lá. Não só ele, mas todos seus amigos de Hogwarts haviam sido convidados para prestigiá-la numa pequena festa de despedida que teria depois do casamento.

Lhe entregaram pequenas lembranças para que ela nunca se esquecesse deles. Até mesmo Harry lhe dera algo, um pingente dourado em forma de coração.

Apesar de ter sorrido durante toda a festa, chorou à noite em sua cama, abafando os soluços com o travesseiro. Só de pensar que poderia nunca mais ver seus amigos, que lutariam naquela maldita Guerra, seu coração se partia.

E havia o Harry. Ah, seu doce e amado Harry! Terminara com ela justamente por amá-la e, apesar de ter dito que compreendia, dentro dela, sabia que não era o certo. Mesmo querendo protegê-la, tal como seus pais, ele podia ter insistido para que ficassem juntos. Poderiam lutar lado a lado, pelo mundo mágico e por seu amor.

Mas ele preferiu o caminho mais fácil. Separando-se dela, estava livre para empenhar sua própria vida na luta contra Voldemort.

Sabia que estava sendo egoísta; Harry pertencia ao mundo mágico e não a ela. Mas gostaria de ao menos ter se despedido dele decentemente... No casamento, ele manteve-se distante dela, com medo do que poderia acontecer se tivessem um momento a sós.

Iria embora sem se despedir, sem dizer o quanto o amava. _"não, ele sabe o quanto eu amo... Sempre o amei e sempre vou amar"_ pensou. E, com esse pensamento, adormeceu.

Acordou com os olhos inchados por ter chorado na noite anterior. Era esse o dia, aquele onde ela daria adeus à sua família e ao perigo, indo para um lugar onde Voldemort não tinha acesso.

Tentou se animar com a idéia de que iria para uma boa escola, mas não conseguiu. Só de pensar em ser uma novata e em fazer amigos novamente, seu estômago doeu.

Suas malas já estavam prontas e toda sua família lhe aguardava para o café da manhã, onde comeriam juntos. Haviam tirado folga de seus deverem apenas para estar com ela.

A conversa foi amena, com se dali a poucas horas Gina não fosse embora.

Ao terminar o café, passaram as horas da manhã juntos, conversando na sala enquanto jogavam snap explosivo.

"_Vou sentir muita falta disso"_ pensou Gina, tentando gravar cada sensação daquele momento junto de sua família. Cada risada, cada cheiro, cada palavra...

Almoçaram juntos e, apesar de os gêmeos terem se esforçado para alegrar a mesa, o clima permanecia pesado. Queria ter forças para relutar, bater o pé e dizer que ia ficar, mas não o fez. Não podia causar mais dor aos seus pais do que eles já sentiam.

Faltando uma hora para o meio-dia, toda sua família acompanhou-a até o porto.

Para chegar a Northshore, era preciso pegar um barco que a levaria até uma pequena ilha no meio do Oceano, onde havia chaves-de-portal especiais para levá-la até as mediações de seu novo colégio.

Lera todo o folhetim que sua mãe lhe dera. Era uma instituição caríssima, mas aberta a bolsistas estudiosos. Porém, havia um pequeno fato que sua mãe não lhe falara: era um internato feminino, onde as internas tinham uma liberdade controlada para sair pela cidade de vez em quando, tendo sempre um horário de recolher.

O navio apitou, era hora de embarcar. Despediu-se de sua família com um sorriso fraco no rosto, enquanto abraçava a todos. Enquanto chorava de madrugada, prometeu a si mesma que iria passar a sensação de confiança para sua família, como se ela estivesse indo apenas na esquina e logo estaria de volta.

Mas, vendo seus pais chorando e seus irmãos com feições tão tristes, fora difícil manter aquela promessa. Teve que usar todo seu autocontrole até embarcar, onde virou para eles e acenou.

- Te amamos, Gina! – berrava Rony.

- Se cuida, princesa! – Carlinhos.

- Estaremos te esperando! – gritava o resto da família.

Com a voz embargada de emoção, Gina conseguiu gritar:

- Se cuidem!

Virando-se logo em seguida e encaminhando-se para a sua cabine. Achá-la foi fácil, pois todas as portas eram numeradas.

Levava nas mãos apenas uma pequena bolsa. As bagagens de todos os passageiros eram levadas em outra embarcação, junto com produtos para a venda no país. Largou a bolsa sobre a cama e saiu para o convés. Enquanto caminhava, percebeu que o navio estava cheio de pessoas. _"Fugindo da guerra"_ completou em pensamento.

Encostou-se na murada da proa, tentando apreciar a vista. Demorariam cerca de quinze horas para chegar na ilha, com as condições climáticas favoráveis. Era um dia radiante de primavera, contrastando com seus sentimentos. Apesar disso, usava uma das roupas que os gêmeos lhe deram: um conjunto de saia e blusa azul, com a bainha estampada por girassóis. Uma faixa nos cabelos mantinham sua franja separada. Ali, indefesa e perdida em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu que estava sendo observada por um indivíduo nas sombras.

* * *

Foi um dos primeiros a entrar no navio, indo direto para sua cabine. Quanto menos pessoas o vissem, melhor, era o que pensava.

Não queria ir para os Estados Unidos, mas não tinha outra escolha. Se ficasse, teria que se juntar permanentemente aos Comensais da Morte, e não era isso que desejava. Já não bastava as coisas que fora obrigado a fazer em Hogwarts para ajudar o Lord das Trevas e, principalmente, para manter seus pais à salvo da fúria dele.

Graças a seu padrinho, que arranjara para ele a viagem e a matrícula em outro colégio, poderia começar uma nova vida, onde ninguém saberia quem eram os Malfoy. Isso era ruim, já que não imporia o mesmo respeito de antes.

Como o único que possuía oclumência avançada era Snape, só ele sabia de sua viagem. Não pôde nem ao menos se despedir de seus pais e, dentro dele, sabia que era melhor assim. Afinal, era por culpa das escolhas erradas de seu pai que ele se encontrava naquela situação. Se sentiu mal por sua mãe, mas nada podia fazer.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, cochilou por um curto período, sendo acordado pelo apito do navio que zarpava.

Era uma embarcação grande, com cabines individuais, áreas de lazer e alimentação coletivas. Não possuía muito luxo, mas era seu único meio de sair do país. Além do que, não levava muito dinheiro, pois não tivera tempo de mexer no cofre da família e fazer uma retirada. Levava consigo apenas uma mala com roupas necessárias e uma quantidade de galeões que reservara para casos de emergência.

Provavelmente, teria que arranjar dinheiro nos Estados Unidos, mas isso não o preocupava. Com suas habilidades, arranjaria trabalhos bem remunerados no país.

Saiu para o convés, coberto com um sobretudo preto e uma boina na cabeça da mesma cor, para esconder os cabelos platinados. No rosto, óculos escuros para não ter que encarar ninguém diretamente.

Contrastava terrivelmente com tudo à sua volta; o sol brilhava e as pessoas sorriam aliviadas, prontas para começar de novo em outro continente.

"_Mas que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui?"_ perguntava-se em pensamento, enquanto dava voltas pelo navio. Quando estava prestes a voltar para sua cabine, reparou em uma garota encostada na murada do navio. Carregava uma expressão sofrida em seu rosto, diferente dos sorrisos das pessoas em volta.

Quase que hipnotizado, retirou seus óculos escuros e a olhou melhor. Tinha cabelos ruivos e curtos, corpo pequeno mas bem modelado. Por alguma razão, sentiu que a conhecia de algum lugar.

Só então se deu conta de quem a garota solitária era. _"Uma Weasley!"_ pensou alarmado. A caçula daquela família de pobretões, namorada do Potter e que fazia questão de comprar briga com ele toda vez que cruzavam os corredores de Hogwarts.

Olhou desesperadamente para os lados. Se ela estava ali, provavelmente toda sua família de coelhos deveria estar também. Não os culpava por estarem fugindo do país, afinal, até os mais corajosos temem por suas vidas.

A ruiva começara a se mover, indo em sua direção. Desesperado, deu uns passos para trás e, quando ia se virar, tropeçou em um rolo de cordas que encontrava-se ali, indo de cara no chão e fazendo os óculos escuros na sua mão voarem longe.

"_Mas que merda!"_ pensou. Enquanto levantava-se, puto da vida por ter tropeçado à toa, ouviu uma voz doce atrás dele.

- Você está bem?

Ao virar-se, quase engasgou com o que viu. A jovem Weasley o olhava preocupada e com uma expressão tão inocente que derreteria uma calota polar. Abaixando a cabeça e puxando a boina para frente, para fazer sombra e não encará-la diretamente, fez um esforço para sua voz sair mais grave.

- Estou.

A ruiva abaixou-se e pegou no chão os óculos que estava perto de seus pés.

- Toma, você deixou cair.

Pegando rapidamente das mãos dela e evitando qualquer contato, virou-se de costas e caminhou, colocando seus óculos novamente. Indeciso, parou por alguns segundos e, ainda daquela forma, falou um "Obrigado" antes de retomar a caminhada para longe da ruiva.

_(N/A: o olhar descrito que Gina faz é o que está na capa da fanfic referente a ela, assim como suas roupas atuais também aparecem na imagem.)_

* * *

Gina ficou parada no mesmo lugar, observando o jovem estranho afastar-se. Ele escondia o rosto e por isso não pode olhar direito para ele, mas tinha a sensação de que era familiar.

Não se incomodando com isso, resolveu visitar o salão de jogos. Mesmo estando sozinha, não fazia questão de companhia, mas precisava passar o tempo dentro do navio.

Sentou-se numa mesa onde senhoras de idade jogavam carteado. Gentilmente, pediu para fazer parte do jogo e logo estava enturmada com elas. As senhoras pareciam encantadas com sua companhia, o que fez Gina lembrar-se de seus falecidos avós.

- Ah, olhando para você, lembro-me dos meus tempos de juventude! – exclamou uma delas, numa pausa do jogo.

- Bom, isso faz tempo, não? – disse a outra.

E Gina ria com elas, tentando afastar seus pensamentos para longe.

A tarde passou rápido, logo deu a hora do jantar e o grupo de senhoras a convidou para cearem juntas. Não vendo nada de mal nisso, acompanhou-as e até divertiu-se um pouco com a conversa delas. Contavam suas experiências e o que as trouxeram ali.

Eram todas viúvas e seus filhos ou haviam morrido, ou encontravam-se justamente nos Estados Unidos. Aproveitando o momento oportuno, juntarem-se e decidiram fazer a viagem para lá juntas.

- E você, minha jovem? O que faz sozinha tão longe de casa? – perguntou uma delas.

Evitando dizer demais, Gina simplificou:

- Meus pais gostariam que eu terminasse a escola e, por isso, me mandaram para uma onde eles tinham um conhecido.

Só uma parte era verdade, a que ela estaria em uma nova escola; mas não sentiu necessidade de falar mais do que isso e procurou mudar de assunto.

Tão logo acabaram de comer, acompanhou-as para o convés, onde se despediu-se, alegando que iria dormir cedo.

- Mas já, querida? Uma garota tão bonita como você deveria aproveitar mais a vida!

Dando um sorriso culpado, Gina retirou-se, mas não foi para sua cabine. Preferiu ir novamente para a murada e observar o oceano, que estava calmo sobre uma linda luz do luar.

Ouvindo passos, virou-se e deparou com o jovem que ajudara parado no meio do convés, olhando para ela.

* * *

Após o breve encontro com a Weasley, Draco voltou para sua cabine, onde deitou-se e tirou um cochilo. Acordou quando já era hora do jantar e caminhou para o restaurante do navio.

Enquanto escolhia sua comida, observou a ruiva numa mesa com senhoras que definitivamente não eram suas parentes. Fingindo que escolhia uma mesa, passou perto delas a tempo de ouvir "Meus pais gostariam que eu terminasse a escola e, por isso, me mandaram para uma onde eles tinham um conhecido."

Então era isso, a Weasley fêmea estava sozinha naquele navio, assim como ele.

Sentou-se distante da mesa delas e comeu sua refeição o mais rápido que pôde. Não agüentava ter tanta gente sorrindo por perto, quando ele se encontrava num estado tão depressivo.

Ao acabar de comer, viu a ruiva sair com as senhoras e, curioso, foi atrás, observando de uma distância segura.

Viu a garota se despedir do grupo e seguir para a proa no navio, onde encostou-se na murada, na mesma pose que estava quando o loiro a encontrou mais cedo.

Ela estava novamente com um olhar melancólico. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, sentia uma dor interna ao vê-la daquela forma. Por que ela sofria tanto? Quer dizer, tudo bem, estava longe da família e tudo mais, até dava pra entender que ficasse um pouco mal. Mas, ainda assim, o seu olhar passava uma dor mais profunda, quase como se ela estivesse afundada em solidão.

Cansado de vê-la daquela forma, resolveu tomar uma atitude. Descobrindo quem ele era, ficaria, no mínimo, zangada. "_E até que ela não fica feia quando está com raiva de mim..."_ pensou, lembrando-se dos anos anteriores.

Caminhou em sua direção e parou, esperando ela virar-se. Quando o fez, encarou-o com curiosidade.

- Você não é o rapaz de hoje cedo? – perguntou.

Ele estava sem óculos e sem o sobretudo, mas devido a pouca luz do local, não conseguia ver direito seu rosto.

- Sim, eu sou. – falou. Dessa vez, não fez o mínimo esforço para modificar a voz.

A garota permaneceu em silêncio encarando-o, e ele resolveu completar.

- E você é uma Weasley.

Gina não esboçou nenhuma reação, apenas começou a andar em sua direção.

- Você sabe que em sou, mas eu não sei quem você é. É um tanto injusto, não acha?

Draco deu um meio sorriso.

- Bom, você não vai gostar de saber quem eu sou, afinal você odeia os...

Antes que terminasse a frase, foi interrompido por um barulho imenso e sentiu o navio estremecer. Instantes depois, gritos enchiam o ar calmo da noite.

- Mas o que é isso? – falou Gina, equilibrando-se para não cair.

Draco olhou para o céu. Viu então três indivíduos encapuzados lançando magias para todos os lados. _"Não... Como eles descobriram que eu estou aqui? Snape jamais teria falado; mas e se o Lord conseguiu extrair a informação dele...?"_

Havia permanecido parado enquanto pensava, e se deu conta de que tinham que sair dali, pois eram alvos fáceis, parados no meio de um local aberto.

- Vem! – disse, já pegando o braço de Gina e arrastando-a com ele.

A garota pensou em se desvencilhar, mas desistiu. O aperto sobre seu braço era muito forte para que conseguisse se soltar.

O loiro guiou-a até um canto que ficava completamente escondido pelas sombras, onde havia cordas e outras coisas. Esconderam-se atrás de algumas tralhas e se concentraram nos sons da noite. Havia muitos gritos e podiam ver as luzes dos feitiços ao longe.

Draco estava preocupado. Se os comensais o procuravam, não adiantaria ele se manter escondido, pois logo o achariam. E a ruiva ao seu lado também estaria em perigo. _"Droga!"_ pensou, tentando achar uma melhor solução. Decidido, levantou-se e falou:

- Fique aqui, eu vou ver o que está acontecendo, mas volto pra te buscar.

Já estava se afastando, quando a garota gritou:

- Mas eu nem sei seu nome!

Parando e, ainda de costas, retirou sua boina, que cobria os cabelos.

- Acho que você me conhece a mais tempo do que pensa, Weasley. – disse sério, antes de continuar a correr em direção aos sons.

Gina ficou tão surpresa ao ver os cabelos platinados brilhando à luz da lua que não conseguiu se mover. Quer dizer, ele era a última pessoa da face da Terra que esperava encontrar indo a caminho da América.

Mas o que Draco Malfoy fazia ali? Naquele momento, sua surpresa e curiosidade venceram toda a raiva que já teve por ele, e só queria saber o que estava acontecendo.

Pelo visto, o navio estava sendo atacado. Esticou o pescoço o máximo que pôde e viu um ser encapuzado sobrevoando o navio, atirando feitiços para todos os lados.

"_Comensais!_" pensou desesperada. Mas o que eles estariam fazendo ali?

Tentou raciocinar. Se o Malfoy estava ali, deveria haver alguma ligação entre as duas coisas.

E o que ela estava fazendo ali, parada? Malfoy dissera para ela esperar ali, mas desde quando ela dava ouvidos a um Malfoy?

Apalpou suas roupas. Droga, esquecera a varinha na cabine! Começou a correr, entrando no primeiro corredor que viu para sair da vista dos atacantes e foi até seu quarto.

* * *

Ao afastar-se de Gina, Draco correu desesperadamente, tentando manter-se nas sombras. Precisava descobrir o que os Comensais faziam ali.

Quando chegou mais perto, utilizou sua varinha e realizou um feitiço para ampliar sua audição, muito utilizado para espionagem, concentrando-se nos dois comensais que pairavam alguns metros à sua frente.

- Esses idiotas estão correndo feito insetos. – disse um deles.

- Assim eles aprendem a não saírem do país numa época tão importante para o Lord. – emendou o outro.

Draco parou para pensar no que escutara. Então eles não sabiam que ele estava ali! Fora só uma terrível coincidência do destino que o fizera estar naquele navio durante o ataque.

Um terceiro comensal se aproximou e Draco concentrou-se novamente na conversa.

- Já desregulei todo o comando central do navio, logo ele irá pelos ares. – disse o comensal.

Draco parou para se lembrar sobre algumas aulas que teve em Hogwarts. Em um navio mágico, o comando central era a mágica que o mantinha funcionando e, se ele não funcionasse corretamente, explodiria.

- Hora de irmos embora. – falou o comensal e os três aparataram.

Como eles conseguiram? No meio do mar, era quase impossível fazer uma aparatação correta. Olhou para o mar. Viu pequenos barcos lotado de pessoas nele. _"Todos estão fugindo e eu sou o único idiota aqui!"_ pensou, enquanto caminhava para um dos barquinhos. Então se lembrou de Gina.

Havia deixado a Weasley lá, dizendo que voltaria. _"Ah, diabos, ela nem deve ter ficado esperando lá! A essa altura, já embarcou num desses botes."_

Olhou para as pessoas que embarcavam desesperadas, tentando salvar suas vidas. Não viu nenhum cabelo vermelho berrante.

"_Droga!"_ pensou enquanto dava meia volta e corria para o lugar onde largara Gina. _"Por que é que eu estou me importando tanto com uma Weasley?"_

* * *

Gina chegou em sua cabine e olhou para os lados. Com o tremor no navio, sua bolsa havia aberto e suas coisas rolavam pelo chão. Tateou às cegas embaixo da cama e sentiu sua varinha. Pegou-a e colocou presa no sutiã, entre os seios, já que sua saia não possuía bolsos e não tinha onde colocá-la.

Começou a correm, tentando encontrar um novo caminho para sair, sem sucesso. Acabou voltando pelo mesmo de antes, e quando finalmente alcançou o ar livre, sentiu um novo tremor, só que mais forte. _"Alguma coisa não está certa com o navio."_ Pensou, olhando para o assoalho. Começou a sentir seus pés ficarem mais quentes.

O navio estava se sobre aquecendo e precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Começou a correr no sentido onde viu o sonserino se dirigir, mas já era tarde. Uma explosão aconteceu alguns metros atrás e ela foi arremessada na direção do oceano. Como se estivesse em câmera lenta, olhou para o navio antes de atingir o mar e viu um loiro lá parado, olhando assustado para ela. _"Então ele não me abandonou_" pensou Gina.

Caiu na água, batendo sua cabeça em pedaços de madeira que voaram com a explosão. Começou a afundar e, antes de perder a consciência, sentiu braços fortes a puxando para a superfície.

* * *

Chegou a tempo de ver Gina correr em sua direção e estava prestes a respirar aliviado, quando houve uma explosão atrás dela. Viu-a ser zunida longe com o impacto e o encarando antes de cair na água.

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, o loiro pulou atrás, mergulhando em direção à ruiva. Ela já estava com os olhos fechados quando conseguiu alcançá-la e retornar com ela à superfície.

Segurou-se num pedaço de madeira que flutuava por ali, e tentou manter uma Gina inconsciente segurando também.

Olhou em volta e conseguiu achar o que queria. Com a explosão, um dos botes de segurança, compactados num rolo do tamanho de um braço, havia voado também. Desprendeu a trave e viu um pequeno bote surgir magicamente ali.

Subiu com uma certa dificuldade e, usando um _Wingardium Leviosa_, trouxe Gina para dentro do bote também.

Aproximou seu ouvido e tentou ouvir a respiração dela. Não ouvia nada. _"Puta merda, o que mais me falta acontecer hoje?"_ pensou, olhando para a ruiva.

Deitou-a da melhor forma que conseguiu e, tapando o nariz dela, encostou suas bocas e assoprou. Afastou-se e olhou. Nada ainda. Repetiu o movimento mais duas vezes e, quando já perdia as esperanças, a garota começou a tossir, cuspindo água.

Virou o rosto dela para o lado, para que a água saísse melhor e a sentou, para evitar que engasgasse de novo. Ainda estava inconsciente, mas já respirava de novo.

Suspirou aliviado e pensou no que acabara de fazer. Quase morrera para salvar uma Weasley. Naquele exato momento, seus ancestrais deveriam estar se revirando nos túmulos.

Antes que pensasse em como sair dali, ouviu gritos e olhou para os lados. Pessoas que haviam fugido nos barquinhos acenavam, indicando que estavam ali.

O loiro colocou a varinha dentro d'água e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo o bote começar a se mover em direção aos outros barcos. Anulou o feitiço quando chegaram perto o suficiente.

- Uau, garoto, você foi incrível! – dizia um homem, enquanto prendia o bote de Draco ao barco deles. Usava um quepe indicando que era o capitão. – todos que estavam aqui viram o momento da explosão e como você pulou na água para salvar a garota.

Draco ficou sem reação. Nunca ninguém o elogiara daquela forma e ele não sabia como devia corresponder.

- É verdade, você foi um verdadeiro herói! – disse uma das senhoras, que Draco reconheceu como fazendo parte do grupo que estava com Gina na hora do jantar.

"_Hunf, eles pensam que eu sou um herói. Ah, se soubessem metade das coisas que fiz..."_ pensou o loiro, enquanto mais pessoas o parabenizavam pela sua corajosa ação.

Ajudou o capitão a transferir Gina para o barco deles e fez um pedido para a senhora que conhecia Gina.

- Não deixe ela saber sobre isso, sim?

- Ah, mas por que não? Foi um ato tão corajoso! – disse a senhora.

Dando seu melhor sorriso, Draco enrolou-a:

- Eu morreria de vergonha se ela soubesse do que fiz.

Encantada, a senhorinha prometeu que não contaria nada à Gina sobre o episódio.

Como já haviam viajado dez horas, faltava pouco para chegarem à ilha. Com as varinhas em punhos, enfiadas dentro d'água, as pessoas disseram o mesmo feitiço ao mesmo tempo, levando os barcos adiante com muita rapidez.

Com a brisa marítima em seu rosto e, iluminado por um luar brilhante, Draco tentou ignorar o sentimento que havia sentido quando viu a Weasley ser engolida pelo oceano.

Achou melhor esquecer o que aconteceu ali e concentrar-se em sua nova vida que construiria a partir de agora.

**... Fim do capítulo 1 ...**

* * *

******N/A:** Olá a todos!!

Primeiro, as perguntas de praxe: gostaram do primeiro capítulo? Gostaram das capas?

Aliás, acharam a narração muito ruim? Eu queria mostrar tanto o que acontecia com o Draco quanto com a Gina, mas tive medo de q isso tornasse o capítulo maçante. Fiz de tudo para que isso não acontecesse, mas preciso da opinião de vocês para saber de consegui ou não.

Juro que, quando eu escrevi o trailer dessa fanfic, não havia pensado nem em um terço do q penso agora! Já tenho várias cenas emocionantes na minha cabeça e estou doida para escrevê-las!

Maaaas... Antes, prometo que vou atualizar minhas outras fics! Aliás, neste exato momento, estou escrevendo o capítulo 12 de "Entre o Céu e o Inferno", logo ele será postado! :D

Bom, algumas coisas para vocês pensarem sobre o próximo cap de QUPA: Gina estará num colégio feminino. Como vocês acham que ela vai encontrar o Draco...?

Vou deixar isso para vocês imaginarem ;P

Hahaha

Nossa, como eu estava com saudades de escrever!

Te juro, matei minha vontade escrevendo esse capítulo... E vou atualizar todas minhas fics antes de postar o segundo! Prometo que não vai demorar, dessa vez, estou decidida! \o/

Aguardo muitas **REVIEWS**!! Vocês sabem q, sem elas, não começo a escrever nada!! Por isso, caprichem! n.n

By the way: podem me add no orkut! O link está no meu perfil.

Bjinhos!!

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	3. Capítulo 2

_N/A: olá a todos!_

_Não reli o capítulo antes de postar, então, não se assustem se acharem erros brutais durante a leitura xD_

_Tive que descrever muita coisa nova e tentei não deixar o cap mto chato com isso, mas não sei se tive sucesso._

_De qualquer forma, divirtam-se!_

**Qualquer um pode Amar**

**Capítulo 2 – Brincadeira do Destino**

Gina ouviu vozes ao longe, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. Não conseguia entender o que diziam, mas sabia que eram pessoas desconhecidas.

Abriu os olhos e tentou recordar o que lhe acontecera.

Viagem. Estados Unidos. Novo colégio. Navio. Draco Malfoy. Ataque de comensais. Explosão.

Sentou-se abruptamente. O que aconteceu depois daquilo? Não conseguia se lembrar. Ela caíra no mar, certa de que morreria, mas alguém a salvou. A pergunta era... Quem?

Levantou-se com algum esforço, sentindo sua cabeça doer, e viu seus pertences na cabeceira ao lado da cama onde repousava. Sua varinha, o colar que Harry lhe dera e seus brincos. Enquanto os colocava, reparou que havia também uma pulseira que não reconhecia. Pegou-a e examinou de perto. Era uma corrente prateada com uma placa pendurada. Nela, via-se um corvo em alto relevo.

Ainda com ela em mãos, e um tanto confusa, saiu do quarto, indo em direção às vozes que escutava. Seguiu por um corredor e chegou a um saguão pequeno, abarrotado de gente.

- Ah, você acordou! – um homem exclamou, enquanto vinha em sua direção.

Ao aproximar-se, Gina percebeu que aquele era o capitão do navio, que havia visto de longe pouco depois de embarcar.

- Você deu um grande susto na gente. – disse outro homem que Gina não reconheceu.

- Você tem muita sorte de estar viva, garota. – disse o capitão – se não fosse aquele rapaz...

- Larsen! – uma voz feminina o impediu de continuar – não é para falar sobre isso!

A senhora que ralhou com o capitão aproximou-se.

- Olá, querida, sente-se melhor?

Gina a reconheceu; era uma das senhoras com quem passara a tarde jogando cartas.

- Me sinto bem, dona Olivia. – disse a garota, recordando-se do nome da senhora – mas gostaria de saber o que me aconteceu. Só me lembro que o navio explodiu e que eu caí no mar...

As três pessoas fizeram silêncio, trocando olhares significativos entre elas. Jogando as mãos pro alto, Larsen, o capitão, resolveu falar:

- Ah, que se dane! Foi um ato heróico que a menina precisa tomar conhecimento.

- Mas ele pediu para não contar! – insistiu Olivia.

- Ele... Ele quem? – perguntou a ruiva, confusa.

Olivia a encarou, na dúvida se contava ou não.

- Bem... Acho que mal não vai fazer se contarmos, não é mesmo? – disse a bondosa senhora, enquanto dava um risinho, acompanhado pelos outros dois.

- O que acontece foi: você caiu no mar e um valente rapaz pulou atrás para lhe salvar. – disse Larsen.

- Arriscando a própria vida! – completou o outro homem.

"_Valente rapaz...?"_ pensava Gina, tentando entender o que lhe disseram. _"Não pode ter sido... Malfoy..?"_

- Como era.... Como era esse rapaz? – conseguiu perguntar.

- Oh, era um rapaz loiro, muito educado e tímido! – disse Olivia, alegre – pediu para que não lhe contássemos, mas não conseguimos nos conter!

Houve risadas, mas Gina não conseguiu acompanhá-las. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos demais para que prestasse atenção em algo. Afinal, por que o Malfoy lhe salvaria a vida? O mesmo Malfoy que, durante anos, tentou arruinar a ela e a seus amigos?

- Bom, o importante é que você está salva. – disse o outro homem – graças aos cuidados médicos da Olivia aqui!

- Steven, não precisa me elogiar – disse a senhora, abrindo um enorme sorriso – sou apenas uma medi-bruxa aposentada; fiz o que qualquer um teria feito com o meu conhecimento em cura. – olhou para Gina – sua cabeça ainda está doendo?

A garota passou a mão pela cabeça e sentiu uma leve pontada de dor no topo, indicando que batera em algo.

- Um pouco. – disse fazendo uma careta.

- Sente-se aqui enquanto eu examino. – disse indicando uma cadeira por perto.

Gina sentou-se e, enquanto a medi-bruxa aposentada usava a varinha, olhou em volta.

O saguão estava cheio de pessoas, de várias nacionalidades. Reconheceu algumas línguas como alemão, francês e italiano. Como se adivinhasse seu pensamento, Larsen disse:

- Estamos nas Ilhas Canárias, onde bruxos da Europa se reúnem antes de seguir caminho para os Estados Unidos. – ele apontou para um balcão – é ali onde você reserva o horário para usar a chave de portal para a viagem. Isso funciona também como uma pequena pensão, para as pessoas passarem a noite.

- E como fomos vítimas de um naufrágio, não nos cobraram nada pela estadia. – disse Steven, sorrindo marotamente.

Gina, que absorvia as informações que lhe eram reveladas, ainda segurava a pulseira em sua mão. Só podia ser do seu "salvador". Era estranho pensar em Draco Malfoy assim, mas o relato das pessoas não lhe deixou dúvidas. Apenas estava confusa com o motivo do salvamento.

Remorso talvez? Já que os comensais poderiam ter atacado o navio por causa dele. Não, não acreditava que o sonserino nutria esse sentimento. Mas então qual foi a razão para ter-lhe salvo a vida?

Decidiu que perguntaria a ele pessoalmente, no momento em que Olivia afastava a varinha de sua cabeça.

- Com licença, mas... A senhora sabe onde a pessoa que me salvou está? – perguntou, achando melhor não revelar que já o conhecia.

- Ah, ele foi embora ontem à noite, tão logo chegamos. – disse a senhora – falou que estava com pressa e preferiu ir embora, tanto que nem esperou as bagagens chegarem, preferindo recebê-las mais tarde.

A ruiva olhou para um canto e viu várias malas empilhadas.

- Chegaram hoje de manhã – comentou Steven – por sorte elas vieram em outro barco, ou muita gente perderia tudo o quem possuíam.

_- _Nem me fale... – disse baixinho, lembrando-se de todos os belos presentes que recebera dos gêmeos.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre assuntos banais, esperando o local esvaziar, e Gina conseguiu marcar sua chave de portal para dali a duas horas. Ficou conversando com Dona Olivia sobre a carreira de curandeira, por qual nutria um interesse oculto. Achava muito interessante o dom que os curandeiros tinham de curar pessoas enfeitiçadas de tantas maneiras diferentes.

Aproveitando suas malas, tomou um banho num dos banheiros da pensão e trocou as vestimentas por um vestido verde rodado que possuía há anos, mas que gostava muito e lhe deixava com aparência mais infantil ainda. Deixou um recado, que seria mandado para a sua casa tão logo uma coruja estivesse disponível, avisando que estava tudo bem com ela. Tão logo chegou sua hora, despediu-se da senhora prometendo manter contato. Ainda com os pensamentos divagando, segurou sua chave de portal e, fechando os olhos, sentiu uma puxada familiar no umbigo. Quando os abriu novamente, ficou surpresa com o que viu.

Estava parada em frente a um enorme portão gradeado e negro, cheio de entalhes floridos. Muros enormes, pintados numa cor creme, rodeavam o portão e se estendiam até onde Gina não podia mais ver.

Seguindo as instruções que constavam na sua carta de aceitação, usou sua varinha para fazer uma espécie de código, que levou alguns minutos até acertar, e o portão se abriu à sua frente. Dando um sorrisinho, utilizou o feitiço _Wingardium Leviosa_ para levantar suas malas, feliz com o fato de nos Estados Unidos a idade para utilizar os feitiços fora do colégio era de 16 anos. Uma pena que a aparatação também não fosse; a idade para uso ainda era 17 anos.

O jardim da frente do colégio era lindo, com uma fonte em forma de anjo enfeitando o centro, e muitas rosas florescendo por todo o caminho até a entrada da instituição. Havia algumas garotas sentadas em bancos, conversando. Gina foi até a porta de entrada sem olhar para os lados, ciente dos olhares curiosos sobre ela; não costumava ser tímida, mas aquele lugar era completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada. Estava ali porque fora obrigada, não por escolha própria.

Seguindo as placas de sinalizações dentro do prédio, chegou à direção. Foi recebida pela diretora, Sra. Wordoof, uma mulher rígida e séria na casa dos sessenta anos, mas que parecia ter um bom coração. Ela foi gentil com Gina, já que a Sra. Weasley havia explicado o motivo de mandar a filha para lá.

Pediu para uma das professoras que estava presente, Sra. Brenan, uma trintona bem apessoada, que levasse Gina até o quarto onde dormiria.

Todas as garotas do Instituto Nortshore viviam integralmente no local. Havia cerca de 60 quartos para 210 alunas. O prédio do dormitório possuía 4 andares; cada andar, 15 quartos. Com exceção do primeiro andar, ocupado pelas primeiranistas, cujo os quartos eram divididos em duplas, nos outros andares os quartos eram ocupados por 4 integrantes. Cada andar era dividido por ano: as primeiranistas ocupavam todo o primeiro andar, mas o segundo piso era ocupado pelas segundanistas e terceiranistas, o terceiro andar, pelas quartanistas e quintanistas e assim por diantes.

Gina foi levada para o 4º andar, onde ficava o sexto e sétimo ano.

O quarto que lhe foi disponibilizado já possuía outras três ocupantes, como a Srta. Brenan lhe explicou. Uma das alunas havia ficado grávida e deixado a instituição antes que o escândalo se espalhasse, e foi por isso que Gina teve a chance de entrar lá.

A professora era simpática e solícita, explicando tudo que Gina precisava saber: onde ficavam os banheiros, como funcionava os horários dos banhos, a permissão para andar pela cidade, o horário das refeições e o toque de recolher. Depois de um longo tempo explicando, se despediu de Gina.

- Acho que isso é tudo que precisa saber, por hora. Qualquer dúvida, pergunte às suas colegas de quarto, que devem chegar hoje à noite, como a maioria das estudantes daqui. Elas são da sua turma, já que só possuímos uma única do sexto ano. O café da manhã é servido às sete horas e as atividades acadêmicas começam às oito. Seu uniforme será entregue pela manhã, antes de se dirigir ao refeitório, junto de seu horário de aulas e... Acho que só. Aconselho você a dar uma volta pela instituição, para conhecer melhor o local. – já estava de saída quando se lembrou de algo - Ah! As colinas atrás do campo de Quadribol são proibidas de serem freqüentadas, sendo permitido apenas o uso dos nossos jardins. Entendido?

Gina apenas meneou a cabeça, em sinal de entendimento. A professora lhe sorriu, antes de se despedir.

- Você parece ser uma garota esperta, senhorita Weasley. Tenho certeza que fará amigas por aqui. Os laços criados em Northshore costumam durar pela vida inteira, segundo dizem.

Gina sorriu em resposta, preferindo não dizer nada. Não imaginava se dando bem com aquelas garotas, de qualquer forma. Fora criada no meio de irmãos homens e nunca teve jeito para fazer amizade com meninas.

Depois que a professora saiu, analisou melhor o cômodo. O quarto era relativamente grande, com quatro camas de solteiro, uma ao lado da outra intercalada por cabeceiras e duas cômodas. A cama do canto não parecia ser ocupada, e Gina dirigiu-se para ela, já guardando suas roupas nas gavetas vazias de uma das cômodas e guardando sua vassoura debaixo da cama.

Além desses móveis, havia uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, provavelmente utilizada para estudar e uma penteadeira estendida, para que todas as quatro garotas pudessem usar ao mesmo tempo. A decoração era simples, em tons pastéis. Nada das camas imponentes e cortinas de veludo vermelho com os quais estava acostumada. Pelo visto, a privacidade ali era bem menor do que a oferecida em Hogwarts.

Resolveu dar uma volta. O quarto a incomodava, talvez por causa da comparação inconsciente que fazia.

Descobriu onde ficava a biblioteca e o refeitório, além do corujal e da sala de entretenimento, onde se podia bater papo nos dias de chuva. Não havia lareiras na instituição, com exceção da sala da diretora, que era utilizado para se comunicar com flu. Diferente da Inglaterra, ali não nevava nos invernos e nem esfriava tanto, sendo desnecessário o uso de lareiras para se aquecer.

Por todo lugar que andava, as garotas que já haviam chegado a olhavam com curiosidade. Era uma aluna nova que não era primeiranista, e o motivo da sua vinda era um mistério para elas, que comentavam sobre as hipóteses.

Cansada dos olhares, a ruiva preferiu dar uma volta pela área externa. Os jardins já estavam ocupados por grupinhos de garotas que colocavam os assuntos em dia e preferiu se afastar, indo em direção ao campo de quadribol. Não fazia idéia se havia algum time no colégio ou se teria chance de ingressar nele, mas preferiu não pensar sobre aquilo.

Foi andando sem rumo, passando pelas estufas sem nem mesmo notar para onde estava indo. Sua mente estava a quilômetros de distância, pensando em como estaria sua família, se todos estavam bem. Será que os comensais haviam feito algum ataque, como o que ocorrera no navio? Será que já haviam recebido sua mensagem, informando que estava bem?

Haveria menos correspondências do que em Hogwarts; cartas internacionais demoravam muito mais para chegar, sendo necessário usar uma coruja para enviar até a agência de comunicações, que mandava via flu para a Inglaterra as cartas recebidas e de lá, eram encaminhadas aos seus destinos com outras corujas.

Tão distraída que estava, só percebeu que se encontrava no alto da colina quando parou e olhou para trás. Não era muito alto, mas dava para avistar todos os prédios de Northshore, assim como o campo de Quadribol. Ali onde estava, havia árvores e moitas, formando um pequeno bosque. Tentou se lembrar por onde tinha vindo, mas não conseguia. Decidindo se preocupar com isso depois, virou-se para apreciar a vista, olhando o outro lado.

Sua mente voltou a se lembrar de tudo que deixara para trás enquanto olhava o sol se pondo, sem se mover. Sua família. Seus amigos. Harry.

Sua concentração foi quebrada ao ouvir o som de um riso abafado. Gelou ao olhar para baixo, a direção de onde havia ouvido o som e deparou-se com um par de olhos azuis penetrantes. Levou apenas alguns segundos para entender que havia uma pessoa deitada na grama desde que ela havia chegado ali. Uma pessoa que ela conhecia e que não deveria estar ali.

- Calcinha legal, Weasley. – disse Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estava de mau-humor. Após chegar nas Ilhas Canárias, fez o possível para ser um dos primeiros a partir, ainda de noite.

Chegou ao colégio onde seu padrinho o havia matriculado. Era um colégio particular caro, cujo valor das primeiras mensalidades havia sido paga pelo próprio Snape, sendo que Draco teria que arranjar dinheiro para pagar o resto. Não era algo com o qual estivesse preocupado, apesar de não ter trazido um único galeão do seu cofre recheado em Gringotes. Arranjaria dinheiro por ali sem grandes problemas.

Para seu desgosto, o Instituto Southshore era um colégio masculino, o que significava que metade ali deveria ser gay. Não que ele se importasse com a opção sexual de cada um, só não queria ouvir gracinha pelos corredores. Deixaria claro que gostava de mulher na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

O colégio não possuía nem 200 alunos, com apenas uma turma para cada ano. Cada quarto do dormitório era ocupado por dois alunos o que, na mente maliciosa de Draco, dava chance de a população gay aumentar.

Para a sua sorte – a única que teve até agora – ficou com um quarto vago, já que entrara depois e os quartos já haviam sido separados.

Como chegara durante a noite, falara apenas com o diretor e este levara-o até seu quarto. Cansado da viagem e de todo o esforço que havia feito e tentando esquecer o "incidente" do navio, dormiu feito uma pedra.

Dia seguinte, conheceu melhor o local, ignorando qualquer ser vivo que encontrasse pelo caminho. Se ali ele não podia usar o nome "Malfoy" como símbolo de poder, ao menos manteria sua dignidade afastando-se dos alunos _comuns_. Não fazia a mínima questão de se misturar com os outros estudantes. Era sozinho por natureza, e isso nunca iria mudar.

Durante toda a manhã, os alunos começavam a chegar e no meio da tarde, Southshore estava começando a ficar cheia. Corredores barulhentos, vozes em todos os cantos. Cansado de tanta gente em volta, Draco resolveu conhecer melhor a área externa. Havia uma proibição para a ida até as colinas que ficava atrás do prédio dos dormitórios e, dando um sorriso malicioso, dirigiu-se para lá. Era óbvio que ele quebraria as regras, na esperança de deixar o local menos monótono do que era.

O topo da colina era um local tranqüilo, cheio de árvores que faziam sombras. A tarde estava com uma temperatura agradável, com as nuvens formando desenhos no céu. Resolvendo tirar um cochilo, deitou-se e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado, até que acordou ouvindo passos. Permaneceu onde estava, sem abrir os olhos. Os passos se aproximaram e então a pessoa parou. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu que havia alguém parado a centímetros de sua cabeça. Demorou a perceber que estava olhando diretamente por baixo da saia de uma garota. Estava de costas, e ele só via a calcinha branca que a garota trajava.

"_Hum... Não tem muita bunda, mas tem belas pernas"_ pensou, ao analisar o corpo da garota pelo ângulo que se encontrava. Tentou olhar o rosto da garota e viu um cabelo ruivo.

"_Não, não pode ser, é impossível."_

O destino realmente havia decidido brincar com ele. Não havia apenas encontrado e salvo a vida da Weasley na sua vinda para os Estados Unidos, como estava agora olhando para ela.

Ela estava com aquele olhar triste de novo, o mesmo que vira no navio. Era como se os olhos dela levassem para outra dimensão, uma cheia de dor e sofrimento. Não sabia o porquê, mas ao vê-la com aquela expressão sofrida, sentia a necessidade de consolá-la, de fazê-la esquecer o que a estivesse incomodando.

Estava a ponto de falar algo, quando seus olhos se concentraram novamente na saia dela. Agora tinha a visão da frente da calcinha e pode ver que tinha algo desenhado ali. De cabeça pra baixo, conseguiu identificar o desenho de um ursinho com um pote de mel na mão.

Tentou controlar a vontade de rir, mas era impossível. Que tipo de garota com mais de 15 anos usa uma calcinha dessas nos dias de hoje? Tapou sua boca com a mão, mas seu riso saiu abafado e audível o suficiente para acordar a ruiva de seu estupor.

Ela olhou para baixo e seus olhares se encontraram. Draco quase pôde ouvir o "click" na mente da ruiva quando ela se deu conta de que havia alguém ali e que esse alguém era justamente ele.

Decidido a tirar os pensamentos tristes da cabeça da ruiva, resolveu fazer um comentário que com certeza a desabilitaria.

- Calcinha legal, Weasley.

Ela levou alguns segundos para reagir mas, quando o fez, não foi da maneira que Draco esperava. Em vez de gritar, ela deu um passo pra trás e pisou em falso, ameaçando cair de costas. Sem pensar, Draco estendeu a mão e segurou a saia do vestido, puxando. Isso a fez ir para frente e, perdendo completamente o equilíbrio, caiu em cima dele.

Isso não seria tão ruim, se o impacto da queda não tivesse feito os dois rolarem colina abaixo, em direção a Southshore.

Com um instinto protetor desconhecido por ele mesmo, o loiro envolveu Gina com os braços enquanto rolavam, tentando mantê-la protegida. Quando pararam, largou-a imediatamente e se afastou um pouco, mantendo-se sentado.

A ruiva parecia confusa, e olhava para ele com olhos tão grandes como pratos. A expressão da ruiva era tão cômica que ele começou a rir, mesmo sabendo que não deveria. Quando finalmente parou, ainda estava sendo encarado por aqueles olhos achocolatados, agora interrogativos.

- Francamente, Weasley – resolveu dizer – tenho a impressão de que você se acidenta toda vez que nos encontramos. E o pior, me leva junto de você.

Ainda confusa, Gina conseguiu dizer com voz fraca:

- Malfoy...?

- Não, Weasley, um duende irlandês. É claro que sou eu.

- Como assim "é claro"? – o cérebro de Gina finalmente estava voltando a funcionar – o que você está fazendo aqui? Este é um colégio feminino! – disse, abismada.

- Do que você está falando? – falou o loiro, olhando como se ela fosse louca – este é um colégio masculino.

- Claro que não!

- Claro que sim!

Draco apontou na direção onde o sol se punha.

- Está vendo? Logo ali embaixo fica Southshore, um colégio masculino.

Gina piscou várias vezes, antes de apontar para a direção oposta.

- Logo atrás dessa colina fica Nortshore, um colégio feminino.

Os dois se encararam por um longo tempo, tentando entender.

- Não acredito! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Cara, é por isso que o local é proibido aos alunos – gemeu Draco – tem um bando de mulher há algumas árvores de distância!

- Aqui também é um local proibido pras garotas. – Gina comentou.

- Então por que você está aqui? – perguntou o loiro.

- Eu... Ei, por que você está aqui, se também é proibido?

- Perguntei primeiro.

Os dois voltaram a se encarar e Gina desviou os olhos, antes de responder.

- Estava a fim de ficar sozinha.

"_Para sofrer com seus próprios pensamentos?"_ pensou Draco, enquanto formulava uma resposta.

- Bom, eu também queria um pouco de solidão, e aqui me pareceu um local bem propício para isso.

O silêncio pairou no ar, já que nenhum dos dois fazia idéia do que dizer. Era coincidência demais acontecendo: primeiro no navio, agora ali.

Gina então lembrou-se que tinha algo para devolver ao loiro.

- Toma – disse, estendendo a mão com a pulseira – isso pertence a você, não é?

Draco olhou, estupefato. Sua pulseira, de extrema importância para sua "profissão", estava nas mãos da garota.

Pegou com um rápido movimento, conferindo se era mesmo real. Achou que havia perdido-a durante o naufrágio, mas de alguma forma fora parar com a ruiva. Outra coincidência.

Olhou para cima e novamente encontrou os olhos dela encarando-o.

- Obrigada – começou ela, com a voz cheia de gratidão – você me salvou no naufrágio, e eu não sei como agradecer.

Draco a encarou, aqueles olhos marrons transbordando sinceridade e não fazia idéia de como agir ou do que responder. Optou por ser o canalha de sempre.

- Bom, você poderia usar calcinhas mais _sexys_. – disse, enquanto se levantava e batia a terra da roupa.

A ruiva corou, e sua voz foi apenas um sussurro quando disse:

- Pervertido.

Rindo alto com o comentário, Draco deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para Southshore.

- A gente se vê, Weasley. A propósito, eu sabia que você tinha uma tendência sonserina.

Gina olhou para si mesmo e percebeu que ele comentava sobre a cor de seu vestido, que era verde. Em Hogwarts, era quase norma não utilizar roupas com as cores de outra casa, em especial da Sonserina.

Seguindo seu exemplo, levantou-se e foi em direção a Northshore, desistindo de entender o que acabara de acontecer. Já anoitecia e ela não deveria estar ali.

Demorou mais para achar o caminho de volta do que pretendia. Quando finalmente saiu das colinas, era meio tarde para ir para o refeitório, e resolveu ir direto para o dormitório.

Ao entrar no quarto, deparou-se com as outras três ocupantes, todas sentadas numa única cama, conversando.

Elas pararam o que estavam falando e a olharam de cima à baixo. Gina olhou para seu reflexo no espelho da penteadeira e tomou um susto. Seu vestido estava todo lameado e seu cabelo, despenteado. Ter rolado a colina junto com Draco Malfoy não lhe deixou com boa aparência e podia imaginar o que as três garotas pensavam ao vê-la daquela forma.

Decidida a tomar um banho antes de dormir, foi até sua gaveta na cômoda e pegou uma muda de roupa. Ao passar de novo pelas três garotas, ouviu um comentário sussurrado:

- Está com cheiro de homem.

Assustada, Gina saiu do quarto e, assim que fechou a porta, tentou sentir o próprio cheiro.

E não é que estava com cheiro de perfume masculino?!

"_Provavelmente é o cheiro do perfume do Malfoy, que deve ter ficado em mim quando rolados pela colina..."_

O perfume tinha um cheiro bom, amadeirado e doce, mas não enjoativo.

Lembrou-se do momento em que caíram, de como o loiro a protegeu, envolvendo-a num abraço e protegendo-a com o próprio corpo. Esse pensamento fê-la corar, e tentou compreender os últimos acontecimentos enquanto tomava um banho.

Draco Malfoy a salvou num naufrágio. Draco Malfoy a protegeu numa queda. Este mesmo Draco Malfoy está estudando em um colégio que fica apenas a uma colina de distância de onde ela própria está. E, para todos os efeitos, ele até que foi educado com ela, em vez de insultá-la.

Era tudo muito bizarro. Parecia surreal demais que tudo isso tivesse acontecido em... O quê, dois dias?

Acabou o banho e vestiu o pijama. Voltou para o quarto, e encontrou suas integrantes já se aprontando para dormir. A inspetora logo passou, checando se todas as alunas encontravam-se acomodadas no lugar certo e, com um gesto da varinha, desligou todas as luzes do prédio de uma vez só.

Exausta de um dia tão estranho quanto o que tivera, Gina adormeceu sem pensar em absolutamente nada e, pela primeira vez em dias, não chorou.

* * *

Draco estava deitado em sua cama, encarando o teto. Sorria, ao lembrar-se do que acontecera naquela tarde.

"_É, até que ficar por aqui pode ser mais divertido do que eu imaginava"_ pensou, enquanto virava para o lado e fechava os olhos _"Que calcinha a Weasley estará usando se eu encontrá-la amanhã?"_.

E, ainda com um sorriso no rosto, adormeceu.

**.:: Fim do capítulo 2 ::.**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá pessoas!!!

Hoho, Draco pervertido xD

Desculpem por todo esse tempo sumida! E por não ter atualizado minhas fics nos últimos meses!

Eu juro que não as abandonei, eu só estou extremamente ocupada com minha vida pessoal e profissional...

Sério, as coisas tão brabas, eu não tenho tempo pra absolutamente nada. Pra vocês terem uma idéia, eu estive estudando a semana inteira e, hoje, minha mente estava tão cheia que eu precisava libertá-la de alguma forma.

Então, vim pro computador e resolvi escrever. Acabei escolhendo essa fic para atualizar porque eu já havia começado a escrever o capítulo há um tempo atrás. E também porque eu estava louca pra atualizá-la! Minha mente está cheia de idéias para ela, acabei não me agüentando...

Como eu disse, não se preocupem, não vou me esquecer das minhas outras fics. Só preciso arranjar tempo para atualizá-las... Vontade de escrever é o que não falta! Nem criatividade!

Bom, eu não sei mais o que dizer. Escrevi esse cap sem parar, dando uma pausa para respirar apenas quando eu acabei, quatro horas depois. O.o

_Sobre o próximo capítulo_: não, Draco não perdeu a caracterização dele. Ele ainda é Draco Malfoy; ainda é um loiro gostoso, sexy, prepotente e mimado xD

Eu fugi um pouco dessa realidade nesses dois primeiros caps, mas foi proposital. Há muitas coisas do Draco que eu quero mostrar... (mente maldosa on xD)

E, como a fic é pós-6º livro, é lógico que o assunto sobre essa "fuga" do Draco para os EUA vai pintar numa conversa com a Gina. Alguém duvida que ela esteja curiosa sobre o motivo de ele estar ali? E também sobre ele ter tentado matar Dumbledore e deixado os comensais entrarem em Hogwarts? E o porquê dele tê-la salvo?

A Gina também está com uma personalidade diferente, mais quieta e fechada. Tudo isso faz parte da fic, não se preocupem.

Ah, e ninguém acertou sobre como Draco encontraria Gina, ela estando num colégio feminino xD

Yep, eu sempre crio situações inusitadas, vc ainda não viram nem metade ;P

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! Alimentem minhas esperanças de q eu ainda possuo leitoras xD

Bjinhos!!!

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	4. Capítulo 3

_**N/A:** hello!!!_

_Desculpem a demora! O capítulo tá bem grandinho, fiz questão de caprichar :P_

_**Entrem no meu profile, há uma nova imagem da fic lá, mostrando o novo uniforme da Gina!**_

_Leiam a N/A no final do capítulo! **Coisas importantes sobre os personagens e rumo da história!**  
_

_Bjinhos!!!_

**Qualquer Um Pode Amar**

**Capítulo 3 – Um novo começo**

O dia havia sido um inferno para Gina.

Era seu primeiro dia, e já havia levantado atrasada. Não sabia como, mas havia conseguido dormir muito bem aquela noite, o que a fez perder a hora.

Colocou seu novo uniforme e, ao olhar-se no espelho, achara-se realmente estranha.

A saia era laranja, curta e com uma listra branca. Usava uma blusa de manga curta branca com detalhe em verde e um colete amarelo-claro por cima. No pescoço, uma gravata no mesmo tom de verde da blusa. Para que seu cabelo não caísse sobre a face, colocou uma tiara, no mesmo tom de amarelo.

Perdera-se a caminho do refeitório para o café-da-manhã e quando chegou, a comida já estava sendo retirada. Contentou-se em comer apenas uma torrada, correndo para a sala de aula.

Sua primeira aula era de transfiguração com a Sra. Bruce, uma professora extremamente rígida que lhe passou sermão na frente da classe inteira por ter se atrasado logo em seu primeiro dia. E, ainda por cima, a obrigou a ficar parte da hora do almoço fazendo um teste para saber o conhecimento dela na matéria.

Gina era boa em transfiguração, havia tirado uma excelente nota dos NOM's, mas estava tão nervosa que errou coisas básicas, e foi obrigada a ouvir a professora reclamando do ensino no Reino Unido.

Para piorar, suas colegas de classe não estavam facilitando. Quando perguntou educadamente para uma delas que matérias já haviam dado em Feitiços, a garota apenas sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo que não sabia.

"_E nem mesmo olhou nas anotações para me dizer"_ pensou Gina, enquanto seguia para sua próxima aula, Poções. Apesar de ter tido Snape como professor durante tanto tempo, conseguiu ser boa o bastante para entrar na turma preparatória dos NIEM's, especialmente depois de ter tido aula com Slughorn.

Surpreendentemente, a aula foi muito boa. A professora era a Sra. Brenan, que apresentara a escola para Gina no dia anterior, e explicava muito bem, tendo paciência de repetir quando alguém pedia.

Sentindo-se confiante pela primeira vez desde que chegara à escola, Gina fez sua poção corretamente, sendo uma das poucas a ter conseguido isso. No final da aula, a professora elogiou-a por sua boa preparação e, quando guardava seu material no armário, ouviu os comentários de suas colegas de quarto enquanto passavam:

- Vai virar a favorita da professora.

Não estava agüentando mais. Dando graças por suas aulas do dia terem acabado, correu pelos corredores, saindo do prédio, não se importando com que direção estava tomando.

Quando finalmente parou, percebeu que estava na colina. Parou, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, até se acalmar.

Não era nada demais. A forma como as garotas a olhavam, como se ela fosse um bicho estranho, o tratamento que lhe fora dado... Nada daquilo importava. Já esperava por isso, de qualquer forma.

Acalmou-se, pensando em seus amigos. Luna, Neville, Hermione e... Não, não queria pensar nele. Não podia pensar, senão começaria a chorar, e não podia se dar ao luxo de voltar ao seu quarto com os olhos vermelhos.

- Vai ficar parada aí por quanto tempo, Weasley?

Assustada, olhou logo para baixo, mas Draco não estava ali. A voz vinha de outro lugar e, olhando em volta, percebeu que o loiro estava sentado, encostado na sombra de uma das árvores, olhando para ela.

Ficou muda, encarando ele. Já usava o uniforme do Instituto Southshore, uma calça cinza escuro e blusa social branca, com as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. Ao seu lado, um paletó vermelho estava largado no chão, e Gina supôs que também era parte do uniforme. No pescoço, uma gravata listrada, vermelho e cinza, estava afrouxada.

Encarou-o, tentando ligar aquele Draco Malfoy com o que conhecera em Hogwarts. Nunca reparara muito no loiro durante sua vida, dirigindo-se a ele apenas para trocar ofensas, o que era quase uma questão de honra de família. Mas o loiro parado na sua frente parecia diferente do que conhecera.

Sentado com um ar despojado, para sua surpresa, ele parecia realmente bonito. O cabelo loiro platinado estava curto, mas uma franja caía por cima de seu olho direito. Seus olhos, quase cinzas, brilhavam sobre a luz do sol que batia por entre as folhas da árvore. Sua expressão, embora sarcástica, deixava aparentar divertimento.

Sim, definitivamente, ele parecia bonito.

- Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que é falta de educação encarar os outros, Weasley? – perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho.

Incomodava a Draco que as pessoas o encarassem. No entanto, naquele momento, sentiu um leve prazer ao ter a ruiva olhando para ele daquela forma, como se o analisasse.

Para quebrar o gelo, fez a pergunta, mas não obteve resposta. Gina simplesmente andou em sua direção e, a poucos metros de distância, deitou-se no chão, enlaçando as mãos por cima da barriga e fechando os olhos.

Draco estudou-a. O novo uniforme era, definitivamente, mais sexy que o usado em Hogwarts. Estava justo na garota, modelando sua cintura e o resto do corpo. Mesmo pequena, as medidas de Gina eram todas proporcionais, não deixando nada a desejar. Olhou para suas pernas. A saia era curta, deixando suas coxas à mostra.

Engolindo em seco, fingindo desinteresse, tentou começar uma conversa:

- Você não deveria deitar assim perto de um homem, Weasley. Esses não são modos de uma garota.

A princípio, achou que ela não iria responder. Então, repentinamente, ainda de olhos fechados, ela começou a rir. Uma risada encantadora, quase infantil. O som foi parando aos poucos e Draco estava começado a ficar com raiva por estar sendo ignorado.

- Qual é a piada? – perguntou, deixando um pouco de raiva transparecer em sua voz.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou o pescoço, encarando-o. Seus olhos chocolates brilhavam, e um leve sorriso apareceu no canto se sua boca, demonstrando o divertimento da garota.

- Você falou exatamente como meus irmãos. – disse ela, simplesmente.

Draco fechou a cara.

- Não me compare com os seus irmãos, Weasley. Só de pensar neles tenho ânsia de vômito.

O sorriso dela aumentou.

- Foi isso que eu pensei. – disse, enquanto voltava a encostar a cabeça na grama e fechar os olhos.

Draco continuou olhando-a. Não gostara de ter sido uma piada no pensamento da ruiva, mas isso ao menos fê-la rir, o que já era alguma coisa. Olhou atentamente para o rosto pálido da garota, com alguns fios de cabelo caindo sobre o rosto. Demorou-se olhando a boca rosada e bem desenhada.

Ugh, não podia mesmo estar pensando nela dessa forma. _"Preciso urgentemente arranjar um garota por aqui"_ pensou o loiro e, para mudar o foco de sua visão, desencostou-se da árvore e deitou-se também, na mesma posição da ruiva.

Silêncio. Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Ela de olhos fechados; ele, encarando o céu.

Ficaram naquele silêncio por um longo tempo. Quando Draco já estava quase adormecendo, ouviu Gina falando baixinho.

- Odeio esse lugar.

Olhou para o lado. Ela ainda estava com os olhos fechados, mas obviamente falara com ele. Seu rosto não demonstrava sentimentos; era como se seu comentário tivesse sido apenas uma constatação dos fatos.

Sorriu torto.

- Junte-se ao clube. – disse ele, fechando os olhos.

Um leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Gina, mas o loiro não viu.

Até que ficar perto de Draco Malfoy não era tão ruim. Ele não a olhava estranho, não cochichava quando passava e nem se incomodava em saber sobre sua vida. Era quase uma lembrança de seus anos em Hogwarts, e o silêncio entre eles era reconfortante.

E o silêncio continuou. Quando o sol começara a se pôr, lentamente, Gina levantou-se e passou a mão pela saia, tirando a terra. Começou a caminhar, voltando para a escola, quando um comentário cortou o ar:

- Uniforme legal, Weasley.

Gina olhou para trás, e viu que Draco continuava na mesma posição, deitado e com os olhos fechados. Com um leve sorriso, respondeu:

- O seu também, Malfoy.

E continuou o seu caminho.

**

* * *

**

Jantou rápido e tacou-se na cama, sendo que já estava dormindo quando suas companheira de quarto chegaram.

Dia seguinte, seu humor estava um pouco melhor. Talvez a conversa com Draco – se é que aquilo tinha sido uma conversa – tenha feito se sentir melhor. Talvez era só a sensação de ter ao menos um conhecido por perto, mesmo que esse conhecido não fosse a pessoa mais querida do mundo.

Dessa vez, encontrou o caminho para o refeitório sem problemas e, quando acabara de tomar o café-da-manhã, tinha tempo de sobra. Foi caminhando para a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e, ao passar pelo hall de entrada, viu uma pequena aglomeração de garotas na frente de um painel.

Aproximou-se e viu o motivo da agitação: havia um aviso, informando de que os testes para a vaga de artilheira no time de Quadribol da escola seriam feitas no dia seguinte.

Continuou a caminho de sua aula, mas seu pensamento vagou. Embora não se sentisse com ânimo para jogar, e nem se sentisse bem recebida pelas outras alunas, os gêmeos haviam lhe dado uma vassoura Nimbus 2001 novinha, que ainda nem havia experimentado. Bom, a maior parte de sua família jogara quadribol, estava no seu sangue.

Não teve muito tempo para divagar, já que a aula consumiu toda sua atenção. A professora era nova e empolgava-se com facilidade, passando a matéria mais rápido do que as mentes das alunas podia acompanhar.

Só teve uma aula à tarde e, resolvendo aproveitar o tempo livre, fez o seu dever de Transfiguração e depois pegou uma muda de roupas e sua vassoura, indo em direção ao campo de quadribol.

O campo, em si, era do mesmo tamanho do de Hogwarts, mas as arquibancadas eram muito menores, já que o público era menor. Parecia ter sido recém-pintado, como todo o colégio.

Achou o vestiário e trocou de roupa, colocando um short curto e uma blusa larga, que pertencera a seu irmão Gui. Embora tenha ganhado roupas novas dos gêmeos, ainda não havia sentido necessidade de usá-las.

Quando estava entrando no campo, viu suas colegas de dormitório saindo dele, carregando suas vassouras. As três usavam um uniforme verde com detalhes em amarelo e laranja, mais gracioso do que os que estava acostumado a ver. Pelo visto, as três faziam parte do time de quadribol do colégio.

Pararam na sua frente, olhando-a da cabeça aos pés, parando os olhos na vassoura em sua mão.

Dando um risinho de escárnio, que a fez lembrar-se muito de alguém, a garota do meio falou, enquanto continuavam o caminho:

- Você não tem chance de entrar no _nosso_ time.

Ela havia frisado a palavra, demonstrando que, se dependessem delas, Gina não teria chance de entrar.

Gina resolveu ignorar. Esperou elas sumirem de vista, dando um tempo para que elas fossem embora também. Então, montou em sua vassoura e impulsionou.

"_Que sensação maravilhosa!"_ pensou, enquanto circulava pelo campo, em alta velocidade. Sua nova Nimbus 2001 não deixava nada a desejar, virando ao menor toque, alcançando velocidade máxima em alguns segundos. No ar, não pensava em nada: nem na sua vida em Hogwarts, nem na sua vida atual. Esquecia de seus problemas, esquecia de suas tristezas e da saudade que sentia de sua casa.

Depois de alguns minutos voando, aterrissou, decidindo fazer o teste para o time no dia seguinte.

Sempre tivera aptidão para artilheira, embora tivesse jogado como apanhadora na Grifinória por um tempo. Sentindo-se feliz, viu esse sentimento esvaecer quando chegou ao vestiário.

Seu uniforme estava enfiado na pia, sujo de lama, com a torneira aberta molhando-o.

Por um momento, sentiu raiva, mas logo a raiva sumiu, sendo substituída por tristeza.

"_A quem estou tentando enganar?"_ pensou _"Não posso ser feliz por aqui."_

Pegando seu uniforme molhado numa mão, carregando a vassoura noutra, foi em direção à colina, onde sabia que encontraria o loiro lá.

Subiu lentamente, encontrando-o sentado, apoiado nos braços. Ele olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, como as garotas no campo e, antes que ele fizesse algum comentário, Gina sentou-se ruidosamente na grama.

Permaneceu de cara fechada, olhando para o horizonte.

- Hum, não que eu me importe com a sua vida, Weasley, mas... Já te expulsaram da escola? – perguntou o loiro, não contendo a curiosidade.

Ele encarou-a, esperando resposta. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ela soltou um suspiro ruidoso, e respondeu:

- Não, Malfoy, apenas não fui bem recebida pelo time do colégio.

Draco olhou melhor. Ela usava uma roupa simples; a blusa escondia quase todo seu corpo, mas o short deixava as pernas de fora, e ele acabou encarando por algum tempo.

Novamente, Ugh. Estava criando uma certa fixação por aquelas pernas, o que não era nada bom.

Continuou olhando e viu o que a garota havia trazido: de um lado, uma vassoura novinha, que a família, para comprar, provavelmente havia vendido a própria casa. Achou melhor guardar aquele comentário para si mesmo e, por isso, olhou para a outra mão. O uniforme da garota encontrava-se ali, todo sujo de lama.

- Hum... Entendi. – disse, enquanto retirava sua varinha do bolso.

A ruiva olhou para ele, mas não pareceu assustada quando ele levantou a varinha. Murmurando um feitiço, sacudiu o punho e, num instante, o uniforme na mão da garota ficou limpo e seco.

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. Levantou o uniforme e olhou, virando em suas mãos.

Draco estava com um olhar convencido, enquanto guardava a varinha novamente.

- De nada, Weasley. – disse, debochando do silêncio da garota.

Ela olhou pra ele, com um olhar confuso.

- Hum, err, obrigada.

Novamente, o silêncio. Draco já estava profundamente incomodado pela falta de conversa dela. E estava curioso.

- E aí, vai dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou, deixando sua curiosidade aparecer na voz.

Ela olhou-o, dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Você é bem curioso, não é?

O loiro fechou a cara perante o comentário, e ela riu.

- Que bom que a faço rir, Weasley. – disse, levantando-se para ir embora, indignado.

- Espera. – ela falou, e ele parou na descida – eu achei que seria legal concorrer para o time de quadribol daqui, mas as minhas colegas de quarto, que aparentemente fazem parte do time, não me querem lá.

Ela falou tudo de uma vez, como se cuspisse algo preso na garganta, e voltou a se calar. Depois de alguns instantes silenciosos, Draco comentou:

- E desde quando você se importa com o que os outros dizem?

Gina levantou o olhar, encontrando com os dele, que estavam divertidos.

- Os Weasley que eu lembro sempre tentaram algo impossível, mesmo com tudo contra. Que o diga o inútil do seu irmão, que não desistiu nem com a minha torcida organizada contra.

Dando um sorriso torto, fez seu último comentário, antes de voltar para o próprio colégio.

- Nos vemos por aí, Weasley.

Gina ficou estagnada no lugar, olhando-o ir embora.

Draco Malfoy acabara de... _incentivá-la_?!

Bom, ao menos parecia um incentivo, embora tenha havido uma leve ofensa ao seu irmão.

Parou para pensar nas palavras dele e lembrou-se de seus irmãos. Se eles estivessem ali, com certeza lhe diriam para não desistir, para mostrar para aquelas garotas do que são feito os Weasley.

Sorriu. Definitivamente, Draco estava superando suas expectativas.

* * *

Já estava no campo de Quadribol, usando a mesma roupa que usara para voar no dia anterior. Havia mais cinco garotas tentando a vaga de artilheira com ela, e o time do colégio estava reunido ali.

Quando as garotas do time começaram a se apresentar, Gina percebeu que não sabia o nome de suas colegas de quarto, e prestou atenção.

A loira que parecia ser a líder do grupo e que fizera o comentário para Gina no dia anterior chamava-se Maya Randall, e era artilheira e capitã do time. A de cabelos negros e compridos, que parecia ser a mais calada do trio, chamava-se Gwen Witney, e era a goleira. E a morena de cabelos channel chamava-se Cady Stuart, e também era artilheira.

Logo, Gina estava competindo para uma vaga em que teria que lidar com duas delas. Não se importou. Pensou muito durante a noite e decidiu que competiria para valer, não importando quantos obstáculos colocassem para impedi-la de entrar.

O teste começou. Primeiro, cada uma das competidoras tinha que arremessar a goles para o gol, com Gwen defendendo. Ela era uma excelente goleira, mas Gina marcara três gols.

Depois, as competidoras simularam passes entre sim, e novamente, Gina demonstrou sua perícia.

Era, sem dúvida, a melhor das seis. Mostrara todos os truques que aprendera com seus irmãos quando nova, enquanto assistia aos jogos em Hogwarts e até quando jogara no time da Grifinória.

Num pequeno intervalo que teve, o time se agrupou para uma pequena deliberação. Gina observou de longe. As outras quatro integrantes do time pareciam ter gostado dela, mas suas companheiras de quarto pareciam teimar em não aceitá-la.

Pois bem, iria provar para elas. O teste recomeçou e, desta vez, as duas artilheiras do time resolveram testá-las pessoalmente.

Foi brutal. Maya e Cady tacavam a goles com a maior força possível para as candidatas, chegando a quase derrubá-las da vassoura. Faziam movimentos treinados para confundi-las e passavam por seus bloqueios.

Apesar disso, Gina conseguia acompanhá-las e logo o time inteiro admirava sua facilidade para jogar com as outras duas.

Num momento de distração, em que Cady quase derrubara uma das candidatas quando tacou a goles, um balaço acertou Maya, que se encontrava distante. Antes que alguém se desse conta, a loira começou a cair, estando há mais de 15 metros de altura.

Gina, que se encontrava mais perto, agarrou seu braço a poucos metros do chão, deixando a vassoura da loira cair sem a dona. Aterrissou lentamente, depositando Maya no chão.

Em segundos, todas que se encontravam no campo aterrissaram perto delas, preocupadas.

Atordoada, Maya olhou para Gina e seu rostou encheu-se de raiva.

- Quem foi que pediu para você bancar a heroína e me salvar, hein? – berrou.

Gina apenas olhou-a e, sacudindo os ombros, disse:

- Você está sangrando; deveria ir para a ala hospitalar.

E saiu, deixando as garotas surpresas e Maya paralisada no mesmo lugar, com um filete de sangue escorrendo em sua testa.

* * *

- A julgar pela sua cara, você não conseguiu entrar no time.

O loiro falara enquanto Gina sentava-se na grama, ainda usando a mesma roupa que usara para voar no teste.

Deu os ombros, antes de responder:

- Provavelmente não, mas ao menos, sei que fiz tudo o que pude.

E fizera. Demonstrara tudo o que sabia em campo, e só isto já a fazia se sentir melhor. Mas, além disso, se sentia bem pelo olhar que recebia de Draco, quase como se ele estivesse orgulhoso, embora a expressão de desdém nunca lhe saísse da face.

E, por aquele dia, não falaram mais nada. Apenas observaram o sol se pôr, indo cada um para seu lado quando anoiteceu, sem se despedirem. Era como se não precisassem dizer adeus, porque sabiam que se veriam em breve, naquele mesmo local.

Jantou rapidamente e foi para seu quarto, onde, depois de um banho, adormeceu. Ouviu vozes durante o sono, provavelmente as garotas de seu quarto, mas não acordou. Estava exausta, como se aquele dia tivesse sido uma provação.

Ao acordar na manhã seguinte, o sol mal havia nascido. Olhou em volta e percebeu que o quarto já estava vazio. Havia um pacote no pé da sua cama e, curiosa, sentou-se e abriu-o.

Dentro dele, havia um uniforme do time de Quadribol de Northshore, junto com um bilhete escrito numa bela caligrafia.

_Treino às 7h. Não se atrase._

Apesar da estranheza da mensagem, sorriu. Então estava no time! Olhou rapidamente para o relógio que havia em sua cabeceira e viu que faltava vinte minutos para as sete.

Apressando-se, colocou o uniforme no quarto mesmo e, pegando sua vassoura, correu para o campo.

Ao chegar lá, já encontrou as garotas do time montadas em suas vassouras, aquecendo-se.

Maya a viu chegar e aterrisou, acompanhada por Cady e Gwen.

As três caminharam na direção de Gina e pararam a poucos metros. Maya que estava no meio, olhou-a de cima a baixo, como fizera antes, reparando agora no uniforme que a ruiva vestia.

As três deram sorrisos presunçosos, mas simpáticos.

- Você está horrível! – disse Maya, abrindo um sorriso maior ainda.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Gina foi até elas e caminharam juntas, até o centro do campo, onde montaram em suas vassouras e começaram seu primeiro treino.

Quarto dia no Instituto Northshore. A verdadeira vida de Gina acaba de começar.

* * *

Draco chegou em seu quarto, logo depois de sair da colina. Apesar de mal ter falado com a ruiva naquele dia, era como se houvesse uma intimidade a mais entre eles.

Estava ficando perigoso. Quanto mais tempo passava perto dela, mais necessidade sentia de continuar ali. Sabia que não deveria estar falando com ela, afinal, era uma Weasley, mas era quase inevitável. Como se agora houvesse um laço entre eles, depois que ele salvara sua vida.

Estava virando-se para ir jantar quando notou algo diferente no quarto: havia malas em cima da cama que estava desocupada.

Antes que pudesse pensar sobre isso, ouviu uma batida na porta.

Um dos garotos do seu ano entreabriu a porta e disse:

- O diretor quer falar com você.

O garoto disse a frase rápido e saiu mais rápido ainda. Draco sorriu com desdém. Estava conseguindo impôr algum respeito, afinal.

Dirigiu-se até o gabinete do diretor e, batendo na porta, entrou.

- Ah, Sr. Malfoy! – disse o diretor.

Era um homem de meia-idade, simpático e alegre. Usava óculos com aro de tartaruga e um bigode enorme.

- Pois não, diretor?

Draco não queria alongar aquela conversa. Estava com fome e queria saber logo o motivo de ter sido chamado.

- Eu queria lhe apresentar o seu novo companheiro de quarto. De fato, ele foi transferido, como o sr., mas só pôde comparecer hoje.

O diretor apontou para trás de Draco e este virou-se. Quase teve um ataque cardíaco quando percebeu quem era.

Blaise Zabini encontrava-se encostado num canto, encarando-o.

- Draquinho! – disse o garoto, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Bl... Blaise...? – disse Draco, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

**.:: Fim do capítulo 3 ::.  
**

**  


* * *

**

**N/A:** Olá pessoas!!!!

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Gina finalmente se entendendo com suas colegas e uma surpresa no fim, com o aparecimento do Blaise :P

Vocês não fazem idéia de como eu estava doida pra escrever esse capítulo! Queria tanto que o Blaise entrasse logo na história! Eu me divirto pensando no que vou fazer como ele... rsrs

Bom, para não correr o risco de descaracterizar demais os personagens, estou relendo todos os livros de HP. Fazia muuuuuito tempo desde a última vez que eu li, e achei melhor reler. Acabei de começar "O príncipe mestiço". Algumas coisas importantes:

**1) Não vou usar a descrição do Blaise da J.K. ** Dois motivos: o primeiro é que, na minha versão do livro, o nome dele aparece como _Blásio_. Em sã consciência, quem colocaria um nome desses...? É quase tão ruim quanto _Ginevra_. Na boa, são dois nomes inaceitáveis para mim, então, na fic, serão **_Blaise_** e **_Virgínia_**. Quanto à descrição física de Blaise, eu não posso usar a de J.K., pq vai contra os meus princípios. Nada contra, pela descrição dela o Blaise **é** um gato, mas na minha concepção, o nome dele tem q ter algo a ver com a aparência. O nome "Blaise Zabini" é **italiano**, logo, eu SEMPRE imaginei ele como um italiano deve ser: pele branca pálida, cabelos negros e escorridos, olhos claros (nem todos tem olhos claros, mas ele teria). Essa é a **minha** concepção de italianos (não é à toa q sou louca por italianos xD), e **é assim que vai ser na minha fic**. Desculpem por isso, mas não dá pra mudar minha cabeça quando ao assunto.

**2) ****Algumas coisas sobre o Draco:** não quero descaracterizá-lo, mas algumas coisas que a J.K. coloca sobre ele são um tanto inadmissíveis. Na boa, é impossível ter alguém tão chato e mala quanto o Draco que ela descreve... Nem a pessoa mais mimada do mundo seria como ele, sabe? Então, peço gentilmente que as leitoras relevem se eu não colocá-lo da forma como é retratado no livro (acho que vocês vão preferir a minha versão xD). Claro, vou colocar pontos importantes, como já disse anteriormente: vou colocar a explicação dele por seus atos e tudo mais... Mas a forma como ele é descrito no livro, de q realmente gostava de trabalhar para Voldemort... Bom, isso não vai entrar, desculpem. Ele ainda está um tanto "morno" na fic, mas posteriormente, as explicações irão surgir.

Mas eu estou me adiantando, está muito cedo ainda. Se bem que, nessa fic, não quero enrolar muito. É a que eu mais quero terminar, pois já a possuo completa em minha mente e não vejo a hora de terminar de escrevê-la!

E, sim, eu vou atualizar minhas outras fics, mas preciso de tempo! Eu escrevi a maior parte desse capítulo nos intervalos no meu trabalho xD

Em algum momento, vou atualizar as outras, prometo!

Agradecimentos especiais às leitoras que continuam me importunando, pedindo atualizações. Se não fossem por vocês, esse capítulo dificilmente teria saído tão rápido! Rsrs

Podem continuar me perturbando, mandando reviews, e-mails, scrap no orkut (me adicionem, tem o link no meu profile), correio-coruja, sinal de fumaça... Continuem mostrando que estão vivas e que acompanham a fic!

Preciso muito da demonstração de vocês de que ainda lêem. Aliás, se não fosse pelo fato de eu ainda ter leitoras, eu já teria parado de escrever há muito tempo.

Quer dizer, eu tenho fics que eu escrevo desde os 12 anos de idade ("A Razão é Você"). O que mais teve, durante esses 7 anos (tenho 19), foi momentos em que eu queria parar de escrever.

Mas as **reviews** me motivaram, por isso, não deixem de escrever!

Estarei aguardando!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	5. Capítulo 4

_N/A: Olá, pessoas!_

_Voltando das cinzas com uma atualização! Dêem uma lida na N/A do final :)_

_Bjinhos!  
_

**Qualquer um Pode Amar**

**  
Capítulo 4 – Sentimentos inexplicáveis**

Gina olhou à sua volta, observando as folhas secas caindo das árvores, na colina em que visitava quase diariamente. Já estava no final de outubro, no outono, e a paisagem era toda coberta pela cor marrom desbotado.

Sentia-se bem. Desde que entrara pro time de Quadribol, sua convivência no colégio melhorou muito. Fizera amizade com suas colegas de quarto e elas se provaram incríveis. Maya era um pouco cheia de si, mas sempre animava todas as pessoas à sua volta. Gwen era mais calada e costuma lançar comentários depressivos, mas de certa forma lhe lembrava a Luna, em versão morena. E Cady era tão extrovertida quanto Maya.

As três acolheram Gina e passaram a andar todas juntas. Elas faziam-na rir, ensinavam alguma matéria que não havia aprendido direito, distraiam-na. Nunca pensara que iria gostar tanto daquele colégio depois de um começo tão difícil, as elas provaram ser possível.

No começo, receava essa pequena felicidade que sentia, como se estive traindo todos os seus amigos que se encontravam-se na guerra. Mas lembrou-se que o motivo para que seus pais a mandassem para lá era que justamente pudesse viver um ano normal.

Embora se divertisse muito durante o dia, sua noite a traia, pois sempre pensava naqueles que amava e demorava muito para dormir, sempre sofrendo de insônia.

Mas, aos poucos, até isso foi passando e começou a dormir direito, sem derramar nenhuma lágrima. Suas novas amigas eram um fato importante para isso.

Só que tinha um outro fator, que caminhava em sua direção naquele momento.

Draco subia a colina, com o mesmo ar de indiferente de sempre, e Gina abriu um sorriso. Não sabia dizer ao certo, mas talvez tenha sido ele o motivo para estar bem agora. Se não fosse por seu incentivo – se foi mesmo um incentivo – não teria entrado no time de Quadribol e nem feito novas amigas.

Continuavam se vendo na colina, todo dia. As aulas acabavam e Gina sempre dava uma desculpa para suas amigas e ia para lá. Em vários dias, eles não falaram nada, apenas ficavam sentados, perto um do outro. O silêncio era reconfortante, e apenas de vê-lo a ruiva sentia-se mais segura e não sabia explicar o motivo disso.

Em outros dias, conversavam sobre coisas banais do novo colégio, ou então, sobre suas infâncias. Draco viajara muito quando criança, conhecendo a França, Espanha, Portugal, Itália, Holanda, Austrália, China, Japão, Coréia do Sul. Este último, em especial, ele havia adorado. Visitara a capital, Seul, e se encantara com a beleza da arquitetura local e a paisagem em geral.

O sorriso que Draco deu enquanto descrevia o local ficou marcado na memória de Gina. Era um sorriso tão puro que ele dava enquanto lembrava de sua infância que a ruiva prometeu a si mesmo que gostaria de vê-lo sorrir daquela forma mais vezes.

Já sua infância havia sido mais simples, não tendo muito o que contar e preferindo ouvir tudo o que Draco dizia sobre as outras culturas bruxas nos diversos países que visitou.

No entanto, não falavam de Hogwarts. Era como se bloqueassem aquele assunto intencionalmente, para não relembrarem fatos indesejáveis.

A princípio, Gina achou que o loiro estava na mesma situação que ela: com saudades de casa e, de certa forma, a presença dela fazia-o lembrar do Reino Unido. Mas tomou um susto certa tarde quando, num dos momentos em que estavam calados, ouviu alguém chamando por Draco.

Um rapaz belo de cabelos escuros e lisos, na altura do ombro, apareceu sorrindo.

- Até que enfim te achei, Draco! Então é aqui que você se esconde, não?

O sorriso dele morreu quando seus olhos pousaram em Gina. Seu olhar ficou confuso e depois um tanto malicioso.

- Não pense besteiras, Blaise. – disse o loiro, um tanto irritado.

Gina olhou para o moreno, lembrando dele. Este pareceu também reconhecê-la quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ficou todo desconcertado, sem saber o que falar.

- Eu, err, hum... – Blaise tentava falar algo – eu acho que... Te vejo depois, Draco.

E desceu a colina, deixando uma Gina confusa. Por que ele não falara nada ao vê-la ali? Lembrou-se dele dos encontros de Slughorn: Blaise Zabini. Mas ele não teria reconhcido-a? Era impossível não lembrar do sobrenome de sua família. Não com aqueles cabelos que possuía. Quase como se lesse pensamentos, Draco respondeu.

- Ele ficou surpreso de te ver aqui.

Ele falara evitando olhar nos olhos da garota. Ela o encarou, avaliando-o.

Se ele tinha um amigo de Hogwarts aqui, porque ainda perdia seu tempo com ela? Sentiu uma pequena felicidade dentro do peito. Não comentou nada, embora estivesse cheia de perguntas não respondidas.

Afinal, o que os dois sonserinos faziam lá? Era óbvio que tinham fugido da guerra, mas não exatamente pelo mesmo motivo que ela. E tinha tanta coisa que havia acontecido que ela gostaria de saber... Como a morte de Dumbledore, que segundo Harry, Draco estava presente. A entrada dos comensais em Hogwarts, a batalha que teve; tantas perguntas!

Mas não fazia nenhuma. Não queria correr nenhum risco de não falar mais com ele. Gostava daqueles momentos, a faziam bem. Mesmo quando ele estava de mau humor, ele apenas ficava calado, sentado perto dela. Era... Confortável tê-lo ali.

Teve medo que, depois que Zabini apareceu, Draco parasse de ir lá. Mas dia seguinte ele se encontrava sentado embaixo da árvore e o moreno não voltou mais a aparecer. Não entendia nada, mas não se importava. Só queria que as coisas continuassem assim.

E os dias foram passando, tão rápido que não sentia mais. Já estavam em dezembro, mas o inverno nem de longe era parecido com o que tinham em Hogwarts. Alguns dias eram um pouco mais frios, chovia um pouco, mas eles sempre se viam, mesmo debaixo de chuva. Foi num desses dias que Gina foi surpreendida por suas amigas, quando voltava ao dormitório.

Elas a pararam no caminho do prédio e, sem dizer nada, a arrastaram para o vestiário do campo de Quadribol, completamente vazio àquela hora.

- E então, vai nos dizer o que está acontecendo? – inquiriu Maya, depois de certificar-se que a porta estava fechada.

Gina as olhou com uma expressão confusa, e Cady tentou esclarecer.

- Vimos você voltando das colinas. Lá é proibido para as alunas, sabia? - a expressão dela tornou-se mais divertida – não que nós não tenhamos quebrar essa proibição em todos os nossos anos aqui, mas é impossível.

A ruiva demorou um pouco para absorver a informação e compreender.

- Vocês... Não conseguem chegar lá? – perguntou, incerta.

As três assentiram com a cabeça.

- Nós bem que queríamos... Tem um colégio masculino do outro lado, sabia? – falou Maya – mas quando entramos aqui, durante a cerimônia de abertura uma espécie de feitiço é posto em nós, e nunca conseguimos chegar até lá, não pergunte o porquê.

Gina ficou parada, olhando pra elas.

- Mas você – continuou – você não passou por esta cerimônia, e pode ir e voltar livremente. E não pense que não notamos sua ausência! – disse sorrindo, apesar de o tom ser um pouco bravo - Sempre volta com um sorriso no rosto, lameada pela chuva e às vezes... – o sorriso tornou-se malicioso.

- ... às vezes você volta com cheiro de perfume masculino. – completou Cady, com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

A ruiva corou. Sabia que as amigas deviam estar desconfiadas há tempos, mas nunca perguntaram nada. Por ter vindo do Reino Unido, um país que estava em guerra e o mundo inteiro sabia, elas evitavam perguntar. Mas parecia agora que não tinha escapatória senão contar sua história.

- E então... – Gwen se pronunciou pela primeira vez – quem é ele?

Entendendo que elas estavam se referindo ao cheiro masculino, tentou se explicar.

- Não é nada disso, o Draco não é... – mas parou. Desde quando passara-se a referir ao loiro pelo primeiro nome? Não fazia idéia.

- Ah, então o nome dele é Draco! – Maya sorria vitoriosa – como ele é? Moreno, forte...?

- Garoto certinho, bad boy...? – Cady indagava.

- Ou seria um estilo mais gótico...? – completou Gwen.

Gina estava perdida nas suposições das garotas. Elas achavam que ela estava com um namorado, mas tinha que esclarecer a história o mais rápido possível.

- Esperem! – falou e elas a encararam – não é isso. Olha, a história é um pouco longa, e logo teremos o jantar... – tentou fugir.

- Não tem problema. – disse Maya, sentando-se no banco do vestiário, sendo imitada pelas outras duas – temos tempo e não estamos com fome.

Não tinha escapatória, teria que contar. Começou pelo que considerava o começo: contando a situação de seu país de origem. Elas sabiam apenas o que noticiavam, mas não conheciam quase nada da história do menino-que-sobreviveu.

Falou da queda de Voldemort, de como ele supostamente morreu ao tentar matar um garoto. Contou dos anos de paz que teve na infância, mas como tudo isso pareceu mudar quando tinha dez anos.

Falou sobre sua família, seus irmãos, de Harry Potter, de como era apaixonada por ele desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Discorreu sobre tudo: sua rixa familiar com os Malfoy, suas aventuras ao montarem um grupo de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas sob um regime autoritário, sua luta no Ministério da magia, seus namoros rápidos e finalmente seu namoro com Harry – e seu término.

Sobre o que acontece ano passado, a morte do Diretor de sua escola, um ícone no mundo bruxo e a guerra assumida.

Finalizou contando a decisão de seus pais de a mandarem estudar em outro continente para fugir da guerra, uma vez que seus irmãos estavam lutando. E que Draco Malfoy – o mesmo que sempre detestara a vida toda – havia salvo sua vida e, por pura coincidência, estava estudando no colégio masculino do outro lado da colina.

Quando finalmente acabou, suas amigas a encaravam mudas. Não se manifestaram muito durante a explicação, mas agora pareciam não ter mesmo o que falar.

- Então... É isso. Essa é a minha história. – disse, com certo pesar. Tinha certo receio do que elas iam pensar agora que contara tudo.

- Bom... – começou Maya – sua história é... Interessante.

- Muito interessante – disse Cady.

- Eu diria extremamente interessante. –falou Gwen.

- Quero dizer, tirando o fato de você ser uma rebelde que se mete em confusões – Gina deu um sorrisinho com o comentário da loira – você passou por muita coisa.

- Mas, voltando ao assunto inicial – falou Cady – o que esse Draco Malfoy significa pra você?

Gina parou para pensar na pergunta. O que o loiro significava pra ela? Não sabia a resposta. Gostava de estar com ele, sua presença a deixava feliz, apesar de todas as brigas que tiveram em Hogwarts. Ele a incentivava quando precisava, fazia comentários que a deixava com um astral melhor. Em todo aquele tempo, só recebera uma única carta de seus pais, dizendo que tudo estava bem, mas sem grandes explicações da real situação. Ficara muito deprimida, mas ele conseguira animá-la.

- Ele... – começou a resposta – Me faz bem. Ele é como um irmão, que sempre está lá quando preciso e...

Sua frase foi interrompida por risinhos abafados. Sua amigas estavam com olhares divertidos quando falaram.

- Francamente, Gina! – repreendeu Cady.

- O garoto se sentiria mal ao ouvir isso. – falou Gwen.

Gina não entendeu e olhou-as confusa. Maya explicou.

- Gina, ele não quer ser um _irmão_ pra você. – ela frisou a palavra – ele muito provavelmente está _a fim_ de você, só que você é muito tonta pra perceber.

A ruiva ficou em choque com a informação.

- C-como...? – gaguejou, o que fez as amigas gargalharem.

- Ai ai, tão inocente... – disse Maya.

- Gi, o cara te salvou quando não deveria se importar, e manteve contato com você quase diariamente desde então... – falou Cady.

- E mesmo tendo um amigo aqui, continuou te encontrando. – completou Gwen.

- Mas... Vocês não entendem, ele me odeia desde... sempre! – tentou se justificar, recebendo um olhar risonho das amigas – jamais pensaria numa coisa dessas! E tem o Harry...

- Qual, aquele que terminou com você pra salvar o mundo? – perguntou Gwen, sem piedade.

Gina assentiu.

- Bom, ele não está aqui, não é? – falou Maya – e esse Draco está. Sempre com você, sempre te animando.

- Quem se importa com rixas familiares nos dias de hoje? – disse Cady, balançando os ombros – ninguém liga mais.

- Talvez ela devesse ler "Romeu e Julieta" – comentou Gwen, já se levantando.

- Tem razão, ela precisa ver no que dá viver presa a conceitos desse tipo. – disse Maya, imitando a amiga.

As três caminharam para a porta, deixando uma Gina estática no mesmo lugar.

- Você não vem jantar? – a morena perguntou.

Assentindo, seguiu as amigas, ainda meio atônita com toda aquela conversa. 

**

* * *

**

Draco estava sempre de mau humor. Com exceção dos momentos que passava ao lado de Gina, ele evitava todo e qualquer tipo de contato com pessoas. Não que Blaise pudesse ser evitado.

O moreno fora uma verdadeira surpresa. Desde que chegara (com uma história parecida com a sua – um tio distante conseguira contrabandeá-lo pra fora do país), ia com ele para todos os lados, sempre sorrindo.

Estava acostumado com ele, afinal, era o único amigo que possuía. Não entendia muito bem o significado da palavra "amigo", mas se pudesse usá-la para designar alguém, seria Blaise. Era o único que conhecia os segredos de sua família, que sabia tudo o que já tinha feito. E que estava acostumado ao seu humor negro, sempre sorrindo apesar de tudo.

Ele fizera amizade rapidamente no novo colégio, ao contrário do loiro, que se excluía por vontade própria. Nenhum de seus colegas entendia como Blaise podia ser amigo de alguém tão rabugento, mas ele não se importava. Draco era seu amigo e ponto final.

Conheciam-se desde pequenos, uma vez que suas famílias eram próximas. Fizeram amizades após uma briga na lama, o que rendera um bom puxão de orelha de seus pais. Desde então, o moreno sempre esteve por perto quando Draco precisava, apesar dêem Hogwarts a maioria não desconfiar da profundidade da amizade entre eles.

Por sua atitude excludente no colégio, ninguém reparava no sumiço de Draco no fim da tarde, apenas Blaise. E ao notar a freqüência diária com que isso ocorria, o moreno resolveu procurar por ele certa vez, deparando-se com o amigo no alto da colina, aparentemente acompanhado por uma garota (ambos estavam sentados calados um ao lado do outro, o que não definia exatamente um encontro).

Ao olhar com mais atenção, teve a surpresa de constatar que era uma Weasley. Lembrava-se dela, uma vez que Slughorn a convidada para seus encontros. E o cabelo era realmente difícil de confundir.

Ao olhar para Draco, procurando uma resposta para suas indagações, viu apenas o olhar perturbado do loiro, que encarava tudo menos seus olhos.

Ainda um tanto confuso, resolveu sair sem mais perguntas, tentando evitar ao máximo o constrangimento da situação.

Não falou nada sobre o assunto desde então, embora continuasse com ele na cabeça. Draco continuou sumindo todo final de tarde e, certo dia, quando voltou todo molhado de chuva, ficou encarando enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas.

- Desembucha logo, Blaise. – disse Draco, impaciente. Não agüentava mais os olhares do moreno sobre ele.

- Bom... – ele tentou começar – então... Os Weasley estão aqui, hum? – disse, incerto.

- Não – respondeu o loiro secamente – só a caçula.

O moreno fez um pequeno "Ah" e calou-se. Conhecia o amigo bem o suficiente para saber que tinha mais nessa história. Por que ele estava mantendo contato com a Weasley? Sempre teve tanta raiva dessa família que era difícil acreditar que os dois agora se falavam normalmente.

Mas aprendera há muito a nunca duvidar de Draco. Ele geralmente tinha um motivo por trás de tudo o que fazia, o que lhe deixou receoso.

- Ela... Não é parte de nenhuma missão, faz...? – perguntou à meia voz.

O loiro virou-se com uma rapidez impressionante, encarando-o assustado.

- Mas é lógico que não! – respondeu em um sussurro raivoso – eu jamais a envolveria nesse tipo de coisa!

O loiro percebeu tarde demais que havia se traído. O olhar de Blaise mudou, agora especulando.

- Então, se ela não tem importância para seu _trabalho_ – frisou a palavra, demonstrando saber do significado oculto desta – por que está falando com a Weasley?

Silêncio. Draco continuou arrumando suas coisas por algum tempo antes de responder algo.

- É... Complicado.

O moreno fechou a cara.

- Tenho certeza que posso agüentar. – ao ver que o loiro não pretendia falar mais nada, resolveu provocar – pensando bem, ele até que é gostosinha.

Draco enrijeceu, parando o que estava fazendo. O moreno continuou.

- Não sei se é uma beldade, uma vez que eu nunca olhei direito pra ela, mas de repente, dá pro gasto, não? – podia ouvir o rangido dos dentes trincados do loiro – sem roupa ele deve ser uma bele...

Não terminou a frase. Em um segundo, estava imprensado na parede por Draco, este com a mão direita em seu pescoço.

- Não ouse falar dela assim. – disse o loiro com uma voz tão fria que um frio percorreu a espinha de Blaise – Ela não é esse tipo de garota.

O moreno, apesar de um pouco assustado pela atitude abrupta do amigo, não se abalou.

- Então... Me diga como ela é. Me explique por que você está com raiva apenas por eu ter constatado que, de fato, ela _é_ uma garota bonita. – a mão de Draco afrouxou seu pescoço – ou poderia começar me dizendo por que a vê todo dia.

O loiro se afastou lentamente, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama, apoiando os cotovelos no joelho e sua cabeça nas mãos. Sabia que podia confiar em Blaise, e não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse falar o que estava passando.

- Eu não sei. – começou lentamente, com voz baixa, e o moreno teve que se esforçar para ouvir – eu também não entendo porque a vejo todo dia. É quase uma... Necessidade. Eu _preciso_ estar com ela, ver que ela está vem. Nunca senti tanta vontade de proteger alguém antes. E não consigo entender o porquê disso.

O moreno ficou calado, pensando um pouco, antes de dizer algo.

- Ela... Sabe o que você já fez? – o loiro negou com a cabeça ainda abaixada – pretende contar a ela? – novamente, uma negação – pretende se envolver com ela?

A cabeça de Draco se levantou e Blaise pôde ver o mesmo olhar perturbado que vira anteriormente, quando ele estava ao lado da ruiva.

- Eu... Eu _acho_ que quero... – diante do olhar de descrença do amigo, corrigiu-se – certo, eu quero. Como eu disse, não entendo porque quero estar ao lado dela, mas sei que quero. Talvez – um sorriso triste apareceu em sua face – talvez seja porque ela tem uma inocência que eu nunca vou ter novamente.

Novamente, o silêncio. Blaise queria que o loiro concluísse o pensamento, e continuou:

- Mas...?

- Mas... Eu não posso, Blaise, você sabe que não posso! – sua voz estava cheia de raiva contida – não posso quebrar essa inocência, essa _ingenuidade_ dela, com o monstro que eu sou! Não posso me envolver com ninguém seriamente, muito menos com ela.

O silêncio agora era pesado. Blaise sabia o que tinha que falar e Draco sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Termine com isso então. – disse o moreno – se ela se tornou importante para você, não a machuque, não a envolva mais em sua vida, ou uma hora ela acabará descobrindo por si mesma e será pior.

Cada palavra do moreno era como uma chicotada, ferindo Draco, mas ele sabia que o amigo estava certo. Precisava parar de ver Gina a qualquer custo, antes que a machucasse. E faria isso tão logo tivesse oportunidade. 

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Hello!!!

Um bom tempo sem aparecer, mas trazendo atualização!

O que acharam? Dei um bom pulo no tempo e vocês já vão saber o motivo. Neste capítulo, deu pra perceber que o Draco já tem certeza que gosta da Gina, mas ela ainda não sabe o que sente por ele.

Temos ainda o mistério de Draco, que só será desvendado daqui a dois capítulos.

Sim, tivemos um momento meio gay na conversa com o Blaise. Mas todas as pessoas têm o direito de possuir sentimentos, e Draco não foge à regra.

Mas então... Por conta do espírito natalino, resolvi atualizar essa fic aqui. Até porque no próximo capítulo (que já está com metade escrito!) será natal para os nossos personagens, e muitas coisas irão acontecer!

Aliás, teremos música e é quase obrigatório que escutem quando ela aparecer no cap, pq é mto linda!

Por isso não reparem nesse pulo que dei no tempo. Coloquei apenas que os meses passaram mas as conversas deles continuaram, sem nunca ter rolado nada entre eles.

Por falar nisso, pretendo postar o próximo cap antes do Natal. Então, **deixem reviews**!!!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	6. Capítulo 5

_N/A: Desculpem pessoal!_

_Era pra esse capítulo ter sido postado antes do Natal, mas a idiota da autora (eu) esqueceu o arquivo no computador do trabalho e só agora eu consegui pegar..._

_Enfim, aí está! Há duas músicas nesse capítulo que são _**_cantadas_**_ e estão postadas em meu perfil daqui, nos "extras". Podem ser ouvidas online ou baixadas, fica a critério de vocês. Mas gostaria muito que vocês ouvissem quando chegasse nessa parte do capítulo!_

_Bjinhos!_

**Qualquer um Pode Amar**

**Capítulo 5 –Noite Natalina****  
**

Gina teve insônia novamente. Mas não pelos motivos de sempre e sim, pela conversa que tivera na tarde anterior com suas amigas.

A insinuação delas não saía de sua cabeça.

Draco Malfoy, a fim dela? Impossível. Tentava convencer-se disso, mas alguma coisa dentro dela queria acreditar nessa afirmação. E não entendia o que era aquilo que estava sentindo. Quando pensava no loiro, seu peito ficava quente e um sorriso vinha involuntariamente ao rosto.

Forçou-se a pensar em Harry. Seu amado estava à um continente de distância, sofrendo-se sabe Merlin que perigos na guerra contra Voldemort. Mas as palavras de Maya ecoaram em sua mente: "_Ele não está aqui, não é? E esse Draco está. Sempre com você, sempre te animando_".

Sacudiu a cabeça mais forte e resolveu levantar-se, embora ainda fosse cedo e suas amigas estivessem dormindo. Talvez um banho a ajudasse a limpar a mente.

Mas de nada adiantou. Quando suas amigas a encontraram no refeitório, já tendo feito sua refeição, preferiram não comentar sobre o aspecto que a ruiva se encontrava.

As aulas durante o dia não renderam nada, porque não conseguia tirar o assunto de sua mente.

Por Merlin, mesmo se fosse verdade o que elas disseram, um Malfoy e uma Weasley jamais ficariam juntos. Além do que, não faria isso com Harry, ele era seu namorado.

Mas uma vozinha corrigiu em sua mente. "**_Ex_**_-namorado_".

Sacudindo a cabeça forte demais, na esperança de espantar aquele pensamento, acabou esbarrando numa colega de classe durante a aula de poções, fazendo-a derramar um ingrediente errado dentro do caldeirão e ocasionando uma bela explosão, que sujou a sala inteira. Foi obrigada a ficar durante o horário de almoço para limpar a sujeira sob um olhar decepcionado da Sra. Brenan, que adorava exaltar o talento da ruiva para poções.

Suas amigas notaram que a ruiva estava avoada, mas mantiveram-se caladas. Achavam que aquele era uma assunto que a própria Gina deveria resolver internamente, antes de mais nada.

As aulas do dia acabaram mais cedo do que a ruiva esperava e chegou o momento dela ir pra colina. Cogitou não ir, mas logo tirou essa idéia da cabeça.

Ela não _tinha_ por que não ir. Não havia nada demais. Suas amigas apenas a deixaram confusa por causa de uma hipótese maluca. Não iria estragar sua convivência com Draco por causa disso.

Ao chegar lá, o local ainda estava vazio, provavelmente porque a aula do loiro não havia acabado. Deitou-se, olhando para as nuvens. Apesar de ser inverno, o dia estava com uma temperatura bem agradável, mesmo para o inverno americano.

Com o sono que estava de sua noite mal dormida, acabou cochilando, sendo acordada pelo som de alguém deitando-se do seu lado.

Virou seu rosto e deparou com Draco, com um semblante mais sério que o normal.

- Oi. – disse com voz baixa. O loiro não respondeu, apenas fechou os olhos.

Ia ser difícil para ele fazer aquilo. Não sabia como começar, embora tenha planejado algumas opções. O importante era que a ruiva o odiasse e não voltasse mais a falar com ele.

Acostumada com o silêncio de Draco, Gina continuou.

- Ontem eu descobri porque nenhuma outra garota do meu colégio vem aqui. Há uma mágica de proteção que as impede – ela deu um risinho nervoso – minhas amigas acabaram descobrindo sobre você, já que às vezes eu chego com o cheiro do seu perfume.

Draco abriu os olhos, olhando de lado. Ela estava vermelha, com vergonha do que estava dizendo. Por uma última vez, queria ver essa expressão nela.

- E o que você disse para elas? – perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar firme.

- Ah, bom, eu... – ela não conseguia formular uma frase coerente - eu disse que você era um amigo, que age como um irmão.

Coisa errada para se dizer. Sentiu o loiro enrijecer do seu lado.

- Draco...? – sussurrou, num fio de voz.

- Disse isso, é...? – ele falou, baixinho. Seria mais fácil do que ele tinha imaginado. A ruiva lhe dera a deixa.

Rapidamente, virou-se, ficando em cima dela, prendendo suas mãos usando apenas uma.

A ruiva o olhou assustada, sem entender nada.

- Seus irmãos fariam isso? – disse ele, enquanto subia sua mão livre pela perna da ruiva.

O olhar dela estava confuso. Teria que se esforçar mais para assustá-la.

Aproximou seu rosto, a centímetros do dela, apertando seus braços com mais força, fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido de dor.

- Eu _não sou_ um irmão para você, Weasley. – sua mão chegou ao elástico da calcinha dela – lembre-se disso.

Soltou-a, levantando-se e seguindo em direção ao seu colégio. Já de costas, parou e virou o pescoço, usando todo seu esforço para dizer:

- Eu não sou confiável. Fique longe de mim.

Seguiu, sem olhar para trás. Gina continuou na mesma posição que foi deixada, com a saia quase toda levantada. Lentamente, sentou-se, tentando se recompor.

O que tinha sido isso? Abraçou-se, apoiando sua cabeça nos joelhos.

Por que ele tinha agido daquela forma? Não conseguia entender. Fechou os olhos, aspirando o perfume que ficou no ar. O toque dele, apesar de frio, deixara um rastro quente pelo seu corpo.

Começou a tremer e, quando deu por si, percebeu que estava chorando. As lágrimas escorriam sem controle e ela não entendia porque sentia-se tão triste.

Era como reviver o término com Harry novamente, só que de alguma forma parecia... pior. Sentia uma enorme decepção.

Não soube quanto tempo passou. Já tinha anoitecido quando finalmente conseguiu reunir forças para se levantar e voltar para o dormitório. Secou as lágrimas no caminho, mas seus olhos continuaram vermelhos.

Quando abriu a porta do quarto, suas amigas a olharam e, sem dizer nada, a abraçaram. Não tinha nada para ser dito, estava explícito ali. A consolaram, dizendo coisas sem sentido até que pegasse no sono, já tarde da noite.

**

* * *

**

Blaise esperava por Draco no pé da colina. Sem dizer uma palavra, seguiu o loiro quando este passou. Já no quarto, viu o amigo tacando coisas na parede, quebrando o que estivesse na frente. Calmamente, com a varinha, proferiu "_reparo_" para que tudo se concertasse.

- Você fez a coisa certa. – disse.

O loiro permaneceu em silêncio, com a testa apoiada na parede, os olhos fechados.

- Isso não me deixa melhor, Blaise – disse – você deveria ter visto, o jeito como me olhou... Ela vai me odiar pra sempre.

O amigo permaneceu em silêncio, pois não havia algo que pudesse dizer para consolá-lo. Achou que, com o tempo, as coisas melhorariam um pouco.

Estava errado. Duas semanas haviam se passado e o loiro continuou da mesma forma. Se antes era fechado, agora estava pior. Nem mesmo descontava sua raiva nos outros, apenas sofria em silêncio e não sabia o que fazer para animá-lo.

Faltando cinco dias para o Natal, resolveu fazer algo.

Era tarde de sábado e encontrou o loiro no quarto, deitado na cama. Ele não voltara mais à colina desde a última vez.

- Vamos sair – disse o moreno, enquanto tacava um travesseiro no loiro, tentando tirá-lo daquele estado.

- Não quero.

- Mas vamos – disse com voz firme – você não pode ficar assim para sempre. O Natal está próximo, quero comprar alguns presentes.

- Mesmo que não possa mandá-los para sua família...? – lembrou-o.

- É, mesmo que não possa mandá-los. Uma hora eu tenho certeza que poderei entregar.

Draco suspirou. Blaise estava certo, não podia ficar daquele jeito. Tinha que esquecê-la e precisava se distrair de alguma forma.

- Certo. – disse, sentando-se – vou trocar de roupa.

**

* * *

**

- Vamos, Gina! – dizia Maya, enquanto a arrastava para for a do quarto.

- Eu não quero!

As amigas tentavam convencê-la de toda forma a irem com elas para a cidade, onde fariam as compras de Natal.

- Você está precisando se distrair – disse Cady – e nada como comprar algo para melhorar o astral.

Gina parou, refletindo. Comprar presentes para sua família poderia distraí-la um pouco. Estava apática desde a última vez que falara com Draco e suas amigas vinham fazendo de tudo para animá-la, sem muito sucesso. Até seu desempenho nas aulas vinham caindo, e não podia continuar desse jeito.

Não compreendia porque ficara dessa forma por causa de Draco. Mas evitava pensar a todo custo no ocorrido.

- Tá bom, eu vou! – disse, rendendo-se.

Suas amigas deram gritos de "viva" e a arrastaram para fora.

Era tarde de sábado e o dia estava liberado para um passeio na cidade. Muitas alunas queriam comprar presentes e a diretora resolveu deixar o dia livre para isso, em vez de apenas a tarde.

Gina já havia visitado a cidade com suas amigas uma vez, desde que chegara ali. Apesar de ser um ambiente para bruxos era bem diferente do povoado de Hogsmeade, com prédios em vez de cabanas e muito mais _pubs_ onde os jovens poderiam se encontrar.

- Muitos estudantes de outras escolas costumam vir aqui nessa época – disse Maya – querem conferir se as garotas de Nortshore são tão bonitas quanto costumam dizer.

Agora, as ruas estavam lotadas de gente realizando compras e elas se infiltravam naquela multidão.

O dia estava meio frio, por isso, usava saia e botas de cano longo, uma blusa branca e um casaco que inconscientemente escolhera na cor verde.

Suas amigas estavam mais produzidas, pois pretendiam conhecer algum cara na cidade. Gina não queria; sua vida já estava confusa demais para isso.

A tarde já estava no meio quando resolveram parar com as compras. Foram para um dos pubs que elas conheciam – e que, segundo elas, era o melhor.

Lá tinha música ao vivo e vivia cheio, por isso, tiveram que esperar para a liberação de uma mesa na própria recepção, onde havia sofás confortáveis e já tinha algumas pessoas esperando. Haviam quatro rapazes num canto e, ao avistá-los, Maya parou.

- Gina – disse seriamente – há quatro caras gatíssimos à nossa frente. Um para cada uma de nós.

A ruiva ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas foi calada pelos olhares severos que recebeu.

- Amigas fazem sacrifícios pelas outras, Gi – disse Cady, ajeitando o cabelo com as mãos.

- Mantenha uma conversa com um deles e nós lhe devemos essa. –completou Gwen, olhando seu reflexo na porta de vidro que dava para a rua.

Gina suspirou. Agüentaria isso por elas, embora não tivesse vontade nenhuma.

Quando um dos rapazes olhou para o grupo, Maya acenou, convidando para que se aproximassem. Um deles, de cabelo castanho e espetado, encarou Gina, abrindo um sorriso. Gina sorriu timidamente, não gostando daquilo.

Eles não pareciam o tipo de garotos que estava acostumada. Pareciam bem mais velhos, provavelmente já haviam acabado o colégio.

- Oi, meu nome é Paul – disse o rapaz, aproximando-se dela – seu cabelo é realmente incrível, sabia?

- Er... Obrigada. – respondeu, sem saber como agir.

- Não, falo sério, você não faz idéia do impacto que causa quando...

Mas Gina parou de ouvir, embora ele continuasse falando. Seu olhar havia ido para porta, olhando quem acabara de entrar, e prendeu a respiração.

Draco e Blaise encontravam-se ali, o moreno falando com a recepcionista. Mas Draco a encarava diretamente e ela não sabia o que fazer. Queria falar com ele, mas a memória da última vez que se viram ainda estava viva em sua mente.

Paul passou o braço pela cintura de Gina e ela sentiu-se incomodada. Viu os olhos de Draco brilharem e sua feição mudar para raiva.

- Me desculpe... Paul, não é? – Gina disse, tentando soltar-se do braço do garoto – olha, eu...

- Não faça jogo duro, gatinha, você sabe que quer – disse o garoto, segurando mais forte. Falava perto demais e Gina podia sentir o cheiro do álcool que saía de sua boca.

Tentou se desvencilhar, mas sua mente estava muito confusa com Draco ali.

- Vamos, vai dizer que você não veio aqui procurando por um homem? – continuou Paul, enquanto sua outra mão descia pelo quadril de Gina.

Draco já havia se virado se costas, pronto para ir embora, quando ouviu um grito.

- ME SOLTA!

Olhou para trás, e viu que Gina olhava para o chão, os braços cruzados no peito. O cara que a agarrava segundos atrás a olhava atordoado.

- Ei, ei, não precisa fazer escândalo... – foi dizendo ele, enquanto apertava mais o braço de Gina.

- Eu disse para me soltar! – falou a ruiva, dando uma joelhada no estômago do garoto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

As pessoas presentes olhavam surpresos para a cena e as amigas de Gina estavam mudas, sem terem entendido nada.

- É nojento quando você me toca, quando se aproxima de mim! – continuou a ruiva, olhando para o chão – Me dá ânsia ser encostada por alguém como você! – mas seus olhos se levantaram e encontraram os de Draco, que estava estático no mesmo lugar. Sua voz diminuiu o volume quando consegui dizer – Mas eu... Não me importo quando o Draco me toca.

E encarando aqueles olhos prateados, parecia que não havia mais ninguém no ambiente. Viu a surpresa no olhar dele e não conseguia dizer mais nada, embora quisesse.

Só que o momento acabou quando Paul levantou-se do chão cheio de raiva.

- Sua vadiazinha! – disse, indo pra cima dela. Mas foi parado no meio do caminho por um soco que levou-o novamente ao chão, a alguns metros de distância.

Draco encontrava-se na frente de Gina, tendo se movido em alguns instantes. Seu semblante estava sério e seus olhos, gélidos de raiva.

- Encoste nela de novo e eu o mato. – disse friamente. Gina o olhava espantava, não esperando por aquela reação.

Alguma parte de sua mente captou suas amigas arfando e comentando coisas como "Aquele é o tal Draco?", "Nossa, tão másculo!", mas não ligou. Só se importava com o loiro à sua frente.

Os amigos de Paul se aproximaram, prontos pra briga. Draco os encarou e Gina sentiu um tremor ao ver aquele olhar. Eram olhos tão gelados, tão severos... "_Olhos de um assassino"_ pensou, sentindo um frio correr pela sua espinha.

- Não me provoquem. – disse Draco, com a mesma voz fria, com a varinha já em punho.

Ao verem que o loiro não estava brincando, os rapazes deram um passo para trás.

- Draco, acho melhor você sair daqui – disse Blaise, aproximando-se – os seguranças já estão chegando.

O loiro assentiu e, pegando a mão de Gina, saiu puxando-a porta a fora, correndo pela parte da rua mais vazia. Gina o seguiu, uma felicidade que não compreendia tomando conta de seu coração, enquanto olhava sua mão entrelaçada com a do loiro.

Correram até os limites da cidade, já perto do caminho para seus colégios. Pararam, arfando, e o loiro apoiou as costas numa árvore.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, começaram a rir. Era um riso nervoso, mas feliz. Draco puxou Gina para mais perto e, olhando nos olhos dela, com um sorriso na boca, perguntou:

- Então... Quer dizer que não se importa quando eu lhe toco?

As bochechas de Gina ficaram vermelhas instantaneamente. Ela baixou os olhos, encarando o chão, enquanto tentava formular uma frase.

- Ah... Eu... Ahn...

Draco ainda segurava sua mão e não estava conseguindo pensar com clareza. Ele passou sua mão livre pelo seu rosto e só conseguiu fechar os olhos.

Fazendo o que desejava há muito tempo, segurando o rosto dela com uma mão, Draco a beijou.

Era um beijo completamente diferente para Gina. Não chegava nem aos pés dos beijos que havia trocado em Hogwarts com Michel Corner ou com Dino Thomas. E não chegava à sensação que havia sentido ao beijar Harry.

Com Harry, era como realizar um sonho de criança. Fora apaixonada por ele durante tantos anos que, quando finalmente conseguira, estava em êxtase. Já sabia que não ficariam juntos por muito tempo, mas insistiu em viver com ele doces momentos. Beijá-lo era como se acalmar; ser compensada pelas suas preocupações futuras.

Com Draco era diferente. Seu coração disparava e seu estômago revirava, como se houvesse borboletas dentro dele. Sua mente estava em branco e só conseguia pensar nas sensações que sentia. Era tão bom... O beijo, apesar de ser calmo, fazia seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar e querer mais. Parecia que seus pés haviam saído do chão e não sentia mais nada à sua volta além de sua boca na sua, de suas mãos entrelaçadas.

Draco terminou o beijo, dando um selinho, e encostou sua testa na dela. Ficaram assim e Gina não soube dizer por quanto tempo. Só conseguia se concentrar em diminuir as batidas de seu coração, tão acelerado.

Quando sua respiração voltava ao normal, ouviu Draco sussurrando:

- Eu... não devia ter feito isso.

Ela o olhou nos olhos.

- Por que? Por que eu sou uma Weasley? – disse, com o rosto sério.

Ele negou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso triste.

- Não, embora isso até seja um bom motivo. – Ele se afastou um pouco, soltando a mão de Gina – mas há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim. Que a fariam correr se soubesse.

Baixou os olhos. Era isso, o final. Deixou-se levar por um momento, mas não poderia continuar. Achou que ela iria embora naquele momento e assustou-se ao ouvir a voz dela.

- Tem razão. Há muitas coisas que não sei sobre você e que gostaria de saber.

Ele levantou a cabeça e perdeu seu chão ao encarar aqueles olhos achocolatados, transbordando pureza e sinceridade.

- Mas... – ela continuou – Eu não me importo. Sei que irá me contar quando estiver preparado. E sei também que... – ela corou enquanto falava – ... eu gosto de estar com você. Gosto do Draco que você é quando está ao meu lado, mesmo quando não fala nada. E é esse Draco que eu aprendi a conhecer e a gostar.

Ela manteve o olhar, agora cheia de determinação. Draco soltou uma risadinha.

- Você é teimosa, não é? – disse, com um meio sorriso, apesar do olhar melancólico.

A ruiva correspondeu o sorriso, e segurou sua mão entre as suas.

- Pense nisso. Estarei esperando sua resposta.

E, ficando na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro. Virou de costas e correu em direção ao seu colégio, deixando-o parado no mesmo lugar.

Gina não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Não entendia o que tinha feito. Mas seu coração estava disparado e não era pela corrida que estava fazendo até Nortshore. O sorriso em seu rosto não era porque o dia parecia muito mais bonito do que quando acordara.

Era por causa de Draco. Por ele ter aparecido, por ele ter salvado-a mais uma vez, por ele ter tomado sua mão e a levado com ele. Era pelo beijo que ele havia lhe dado.

Tinha vontade de gritar, de colocar o que estava sentindo para fora, embora nem ela soubesse o que era. Quando chegou no portão do colégio, encontrou suas amigas sorridentes. Correu para elas, sendo abraçada por todas.

- Mas que cena, hein? – brincou Maya – seu príncipe encantado apareceu na hora certa!

- Aqueles caras eram uns babacas – disse Cady – demos o fora dali tão logo vocês dois saíram.

- Mas a Gwen... – disse Maya com um olhar malicioso – ficou de papo com aquele moreno gostoso que chamou os seguranças.

- Não tenho culpa se o Blaise puxou conversa comigo. – disse a morena, dando um sorrisinho travesso.

Gina estava feliz. Pelo que tinha lhe ocorrido, pelas suas amigas, por tudo.

- Mas então... – disse Maya, passando o braço pelo ombro de Gina, enquanto entravam em Nortshore – conte-nos em detalhes o que aconteceu com você.

E Gina contou, porque não conseguia manter aquilo só para si.

**

* * *

**

Draco foi andando devagar até o seu colégio. Ainda podia sentir a sensação de ter os lábios de Gina em sua boca, do seu gosto. Estava desnorteado, perdido.

Encontrou Blaise sentado num dos bancos dos jardins de Southshore, com um violão, dedilhando algumas notas. Ao aproximar-se, o moreno falou:

- Lembra-se dele? – perguntou, indicando o violão que tinha em mãos.

- Claro – respondeu Draco, dando um sorriso – uma peça remanescente da nossa pré-adolescência.

- Queríamos ser músicos – continuou Blaise – mas nossos pais quase deram um ataque!

Ambos riram.

- Meu pai tacou o meu violão na lareira – comentou Draco – para que eu nunca mais tocasse.

Blaise assentiu.

- O meu eu consegui esconder. – ele dedilhou mais algumas notas – e nunca parei de tocar.

Silêncio novamente. O moreno abaixou-se e pegou um embrulho grande debaixo do banco.

- Tome – disse, dando a Draco – seu presente de Natal adiantado. Comprei depois que você saiu.

Draco desembrulhou, já adivinhando o que era pelo formato. Um belo violão cor de mogno revelou-se. Os olhos brilhando, dedilhou algumas notas. Fazia tanto tempo!

- Por que isso? – perguntou, sem entender o motivo de ter ganho o violão de presente.

Blaise abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Você vai precisar. Fez as pazes com a Weasley, não?

Draco ficou em silêncio, dedilhando algumas notas.

- Eu não sei o que faço – disse por fim – ela disse que gosta de mim mesmo não sabendo de nada. E que um dia gostaria de saber.

- Então conte a ela.

Draco levantou a cabeça rapidamente, encontrando o moreno sorrindo.

- Mas ela...

Blaise o interrompeu.

- Draco, ela gosta de você. E, o mais importante, talvez ela aceite quem você é por causa desse sentimento.

O loiro ficou em silêncio. Blaise dedilhou uma canção natalina no violão, até que falou:

- Você ainda sabe tocar, não? – Draco assentiu – Ótimo. Você costumava ter talento para escrever canções, além de ter uma boa voz. O que acha de dar um presente inesquecível para sua garota?

Com um leve sorriso, Draco posicionou seu violão e começou a tocar.

**

* * *

**

Véspera de Natal, Nortshore em polvorosa. Todo ano a diretoria armava um pequeno festival para as alunas, com fogueira ao ar livre, canções natalinas e muita comida. Todas as garotas vestiam uma roupa em comemoração: vestidos vermelhos com franjas brancas, botas pretas e um gorro natalino na cabeça.

Apesar de toda a felicidade à sua volta, Gina sentia-se triste. Fazia quatro dias que estivera com Draco, e ele não respondeu nesse período. Visitou a colina todas as tardes, mas ele tinha sumido. Cogitou enviar uma carta, mas não queria parecer desesperada.

Sentia-se vazia. Disse que gostava dele mas, na hora, não percebeu o quanto a afirmação era verdadeira. Não fazia idéia de quando ou como, mas simplesmente gostava.

Onze horas. Suas amigas a faziam comer de tudo, tentando distraí-la. Segundo elas, mais uma hora e seria Natal, e milagres natalinos sempre aconteciam.

Quando a estavam puxando para dançar em volta da fogueira, ouviram uma campainha. Alguém estava no portão do colégio.

Uma aluna apressou-se em chamar a diretora, e Maya sacudiu a cabeça.

- Espero que não tenham contratado outro Papai Noel esse ano para alegrar a festa. – disse – O último foi um fiasco.

- Bebeu muito ponche e começou a fazer um _striptease_ – completou Cady, fazendo Gina rir.

- Hum... Eu acho que não será não. – disse Gwen, apontando para a outra direção – a diretora parece surpresa que tenhamos uma visita a essa hora.

A Sra. Wordoof veio apressada pelo caminho, já com as bochechas coradas.

- Acho que ela bebeu demais. – comentou Gina.

- Vamos atrás dela, caso precise de ajuda. – decidiu Maya.

As quatro seguiram a diretora, que já havia aberto o portão e falava com alguém.

- É Natal, madame! – uma voz masculina dizia – só queremos tocar uma ou duas músicas para alegrar a sua noite.

- Mas é o Blaise! – disse Gwen, reconhecendo a voz – o que ele faz aqui?

Com o coração dando um salto, Gina aproximou-se e viu que era mesmo Blaise Zabini. E que Draco estava ao seu lado.

Ambos carregavam um violão e, enquanto o moreno sorria e convencia a diretora a deixá-los tocar uma canção, Draco carregava uma expressão de puro tédio.

- Está certo. – disse a diretora – toquem uma canção então, mas no lugar onde estão.

Vendo que Gina e as amigas já encontravam-se ali, Blaise assentiu e, puxando a varinha, conjurou dois banquinhos. Os dois sentaram-se e ajustaram o violão.

Se a ruiva já estava assustada por ver Draco ali, carregando um violão, seu espanto se multiplicou quando ele começou a dedilhar.

_Uuuuuuhh..._

Os dois começaram a tocar juntos, e a voz de Draco ressonou com a letra da canção natalina.

_Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away_

_Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold_

_From every village town  
Can you hear the sound  
Can you see the light through the door_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_On on they send  
On without end  
Their joyful tone to every home_

_Uh-uh, uh-uh, uh-uh, yeah [Ding dong dong ding ding dong dong ding]  
Uh-uh, uh-uh, uh-uh, yeah [Ding dong dong ding ding dong dong ding]  
Christmas is here_

Blaise fazia o _back vocal_ e Draco cantava. Sua voz era linda: profunda, rouca, envolvente. Gina sentiu suas pernas fracas só de ouvi-lo cantar.

E não podia nunca imaginar que um dia veria um Malfoy cantando tão belamente.

_Oh how they pound  
Raising the sound  
O'er hill and dale  
Telling their tale_

_Hear how they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here_

_From every village town  
Can you hear the sound  
Can you see the light through the door_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas_

_Hear how they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here_

Ele cantava olhando para o chão, concentrado na música, semblante sério. Gina gostaria de encará-lo, de descobrir o porquê de ele estar ali.

_Uh-uh, uh-uh, uh-uh, yeah [Ding dong dong ding ding dong dong ding]  
Uh-uh, uh-uh, ooh, yeah [Ding dong dong ding ding dong dong ding]  
Christmas is here_

A música acabou e as garotas aplaudiram. Mais alunas haviam se aproximado do portão ao ouvir a canção e tentavam olhar para os visitantes, tentando ver quem cantava. Gina estava quase sendo empurrada de seu lugar.

- Foi só uma música natalina para animar o clima. – disse Blaise sorrindo, olhando pra diretora – Mas então... Conquistamos o direito de tocar mais uma música?

Surpresa, a Sra. Wardoof assentiu. Ela era humana e havia adorado a voz do rapaz loiro, mesmo este sendo tão introspectivo.

- Ótimo! – disse Blaise – essa música foi escrita pelo meu amigo Draco.

Gina, que não tirava os olhos do loiro, se espantou. Ele havia escrito uma canção?!

Draco, que até então encarava o chão, levantou a cabeça e encontrou o olhar de Gina. Ainda sério, manteve-se encarando-a quando começou a tocar.

_Everything that I am  
(_**_Tudo aquilo que eu sou_**_)  
Slipping through my hands  
(_**_Escorregando por entre minhas mãos_**_)  
And roads that I walk on, somehow all feel wrong  
(_**_E as estradas que eu caminho, de alguma forma tudo parece errado_**_)  
But here with you I see, a reason to believe  
(__**Mas com você aqui eu vejo, uma razão para acreditar**)  
Inside I'm not alone  
(_**_Por dentro eu não estou sozinho_**_)  
You make this house a home  
(_**_Você fez dessa casa um lar_**_)_

_Can you tell me who I am?__  
(_**_Você pode me dizer quem eu sou?_**_)  
'Cuz there's no one else who can  
(_**_Porque não há alguém que possa_**_)  
I'm lost and upside down  
(_**_Eu estou perdido e deprimido_**_)  
But here with you I'm found  
(_**_Mas com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)  
Right here with you I'm found  
(_**_Bem aqui com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)_

Os olhos de Gina estavam com lágrimas e ela tentou secar antes que alguém mais percebesse. Suas amigas já haviam notado que a música era para ela, mas a diretora e as outras alunas não faziam idéia.

_Every note that I write  
(_**_Toda anotação que eu escrevo_**_)  
Will keep you close tonight  
(_**_manterá você perto hoje à noite_**_)  
And the morning all my fears  
(_**_E de manhã todos os meus medos_**_)  
seem to disappear  
(_**_Parecem desaparecer_**_)_

_Can you tell me who I am?__  
(_**_Você pode me dizer quem eu sou?_**_)  
'Cuz there's no one else who can  
(_**_Porque não há alguém que possa_**_)  
I'm lost and upside down  
(_**_Eu estou perdido e deprimido_**_)  
But here with you I'm found  
(_**_Mas com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)  
Right here with you I'm found  
(_**_Bem aqui com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)_

A música era linda. A voz dele era linda. E a vontade que tinha de correr até ele e abraçá-lo, interrompendo a música, era enorme. Mas se controlou.

_Well you know it's not that bad  
(_**_Bem, você sabe que isto não é tão ruim_**_)  
Wanting to give, all I have  
(_**_Querendo dar tudo o que tenho_**_)  
I maybe lost, a grain of sand  
(_**_Eu posso estar perdido, um grão de areia_**_)  
But maybe in time, I'll grow to be a better man  
(_**_Mas talvez, no tempo, eu crescerei para me tornar um homem melhor_**_)_

_So... so...  
(_**_Então... Então..._**_)_

E Gina percebeu. Aquela era a resposta de Draco. A música, a letra que ele mesmo havia escrito... Estava dizendo o que ele sentia.

_Everything that I am  
(_**_Tudo aquilo que eu sou_**_)  
Slipping through my hands**  
(**_**_Escorregando por entre minhas mãos_**_)  
And the roads that I've walked down  
(_**_E as estradas que eu tenho caminhado_**_)  
From Seul to London town  
(_**_De Seul para a cidade de Londres_**_)  
Let me hear with you I'm found  
(_**_Deixe-me ouvir que com você eu me encontrei_**_)_

E lá estava, o sorriso que Gina amava. Ele sorria enquanto cantava, deixando toda sua emoção passar em sua voz.

_Can you tell me who I am?__  
(_**_Você pode me dizer quem eu sou?_**_)  
'Cuz there's no one else who can  
(_**_Porque não há alguém que possa_**_)  
I'm lost and upside down  
(_**_Eu estou perdido e deprimido_**_)  
But here with you I'm found  
(_**_Mas com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)  
Right here with you I'm found  
(_**_Bem aqui com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)  
I'm found, I'm found...  
(_**_Eu me encontrei, eu me encontrei_**_)_

E dando um último olhar para ela, cantou a última frase.

_Here with you I'm found  
(_**_aqui com você aqui eu me encontrei_**_)_

Com mais aplausos, ambos se levantaram. Enquanto um Blaise sorridente acenava a varinha para sumir com os bancos, Draco olhava para além das pessoas. Gina seguiu seu olhar e notou para onde ele encarava: a colina.

- Eu preciso sair daqui – a ruiva sussurou para Maya, que estava próxima a ela, enquanto os garotos iam embora.

- Pode deixar. – disse a amiga, colocando a mão no bolso enquanto voltavam para o pátio e a diretora trancava novamente o portão.

Colocou algo na mão de Gina. Uma pastilha de Vomitilha, invenção dos gêmeos. Sorriu. Havia dado algumas para as amigas e nunca pensara que seria tão útil.

- Sempre carrego uma comigo. – disse a amiga, dando um sorriso travesso – agora engula isso e nós fazemos o resto.

Mordendo a metade certa da pastilha, Gina sentiu um enjôo enorme.

- Srta. Brenan! – gritou Cady, já tendo sido informada por Maya do plano – a Gina não está se sentindo bem!

Mal ela acabou de falar, Gina vomitou.

- Acho que ela comeu demais – disse Gwen, fazendo uma cara de nojo.

- Ah, Srta. Weasley! – a professora estava preocupada – talvez seja melhor a Srta. ir para o dormitório.

- Nós levamos ela. – disse Maya, enquanto arrastava um Gina vomitante pelo caminho.

Quando estavam fora de vista, Gina engoliu rapidamente a outra metade da pastilha, antes que vomitasse o próprio estômago. Nunca havia experimentado aquela pastilha antes e constatou que o efeito era forte demais.

- Aqui – disse Cady, dando um pirulito para Gina – coma no caminho para tirar o gosto de vômito.

- Beijar na boca com esse gosto não dá, né? – disse Maya, sorrindo.

Dando um aceno para as amigas, Gina correu com o pirulito na boca, tentando comê-lo rapidamente. Chegou no alto da colina ofegante e não conseguiu diminuir as batidas de seu coração, uma vez que avistou o loiro parado ali, ao lado da árvore, sem o violão.

Tentando se recuperar, caminhou lentamente até ele, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem. Quando estava a menos de um metro, ele falou sem olhá-la:

- Você queria saber mais sobre mim – disse, virando-se para encará-la – então irei contar tudo o que você quiser ouvir.

Assentindo, Gina observou ele sentar-se e o imitou.

Meia-noite, Natal. Aquele, pelo visto, seria um dia importante para os dois.

**

* * *

**

**  
N/A:** Olá pessoas!!!

Então, o que acharam? Capítulo que vem finalmente teremos a história do Draco!

Sei que muitas leitoras estão curiosas para ler. Escreverei o capítulo com mais cuidado, afim de não cometer erros em relação aos livros.

Gostaram das músicas? É do meu cantor favorito, _Alex Band_. Sou viciada nele! E completamente apaixonada por sua voz. Toda essa fic foi pensada com as músicas dele como tema, logo, provavelmente teremos mais músicas dele na fic.

E o Draquinho cantando essas canções, com essa voz... Ui, fico até quente xD

Anyway... Agora, atualizações só no ano que vem! rsrs

Em janeiro, pretendo atualizar todas as minhas fics, então, fiquem ligadas!

Desejo um feliz Natal atrasado e um próspero Ano Novo pra vocês!!!

Aliás, dia 28 foi meu aniversário, então, quero como presente muitas **reviews**!!!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	7. Capítulo 6

_N.A: olá pessoas! Eis um cap depois de muito tempo! Uma das capas da fic dá um bom entendimento do assunto, então, deem uma olhada em meu profile para vê-la!_

**Qualquer um Pode Amar**

**Capítulo 6 – Segredos despidos**

Sentados na colina, em silêncio como costumavam ficar, pela primeira vez Gina sentia-se desconfortável. Não sabia por onde começar, e Draco não falou mais nenhuma palavra desde que chegara.

Tomando coragem, perguntou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente:

- O que houve com Dumbledore?

Draco suspirou. Sabia que aquela provavelmente seria a primeira pergunta. Mas não teria como respondê-la sem contar outras coisas, por isso, preferiu começar pela parte que mais lhe doía: sua vida. Precisava colocar logo pra fora, ver Gina chorar e correr para longe, pois depois que lhe contasse, ela nunca mais iria querer vê-lo na sua frente.

- Sabia que algumas famílias bruxas são marcadas? – perguntou.

Estranhando a pergunta, a ruiva negou com a cabeça, sempre o olhando atentamente.

- Bom... As famílias puro-sangue mais antigas, em especial as consideradas do "lado das trevas" – um sorriso de escárnio apareceu em sua boca – possuem um motivo para serem considerado assim, algo que a maioria das pessoas não faz ideia que ainda existe.

Ele engoliu em seco e, olhando para o chão à sua frente, continuou.

- São famílias de assassinos. Não só de matar pessoas aleatórias, mas assassinos profissionais. – virou-se, encarando-a – eu sou um assassino treinado desde o dia em que nasci.

Silêncio. Draco a encarava, mas ela não fazia nada. Continuava com a mesma expressão em seu rosto, olhando-o atentamente. Continuou a contar.

- Quando criança, meu pai me torturava nas masmorras da mansão, para que eu me tornasse resistente. Me ensinou a lutar, a criar estratégias, a matar premeditadamente. Nunca me fez duvidar de que aquele era meu destino: ser mais um assassino da família Malfoy. Ele mesmo havia sido um quando mais novo, mas largou a profissão com a ascensão do Lord das Trevas. No entanto, quis que a tradição familiar continuasse.

Parou de falar e olhou para a garota. Ela continuava encarando-o, sem nada demonstrar. Calmamente, tentando acordá-la de um possível choque, falou:

- Estou te contando que sou um assassino. Não tem medo de que eu vá matá-la?

Mais alguns segundos em silêncio. Gina piscou os olhos e olhou para o horizonte, pensativa. Não estava assustada. De alguma forma, sabia que Draco possuía um passado negro, algo tão obscuro que pessoas normais não entenderiam. Mas não ela. Não depois do que passou com ele, não enquanto sentia seu coração disparar só de olhar em seus olhos. Falou suas palavras seguintes cuidadosamente:

- Se eu tivesse que escolher uma forma de morrer, preferia que fosse pelas mãos de alguém querido, e não por um inimigo. – disse, olhando distante.

Com os olhos arregalados, Draco não conseguiu dizer nada. Voltando a encará-lo, Gina completou:

- Não tenho medo de morrer por você.

E, apoiando-se nas mãos, aproximou-se dando um beijo leve em Draco, apenas o encostar de lábios.

- Continue. – pediu, voltando-se a sentar.

Sem entender aquele tipo de reação, o loiro apenas continuou falando.

- Existe uma espécie de organização que controla os assassinatos. Eles que dizem quem deve ou não morrer. No geral, são pessoas que merecem a morte pelo tipo de conduta que tiveram enquanto estavam vivos. Mas, ainda assim, isso não me dá o direito de fazer isso. – ele mexia em sua pulseira e, de repente, Gina entendeu o significado dela – matei a primeira pessoa quando tinha 8 anos.

A ruiva arregalou os olhos, e se concentrou e voltar à uma expressão impassível. Ele era tão novo! Com essa idade, ela ainda brincava de bonecas no jardim de casa.

- Eu não tive uma infância normal. Não falava com ninguém, não poderia estragar o disfarce. A única pessoa que sempre soube a verdade é o Blaise, pois também vem de uma família antiga e, apesar de não fazer parte da organização, sabe do serviço. Se posso chamar alguém de amigo, é ele.

Gina assentiu. Quando ocorreu o episódio no pub da cidade e Draco apareceu para salvá-la, viu a forma como Blaise o tratou, como se o conhecesse muito bem. Por algum motivo, sentiu uma pontada de inveja.

Draco continuava falando, sempre olhando para o chão à sua frente, dando pequenas pausas na narrativa para que Gina conseguisse absorver as informações.

- Veio Hogwarts. Eu continuava com meu serviço nas férias, mas minha conduta tinha mudado. Eu não podia correr o risco de mostrar quem eu era na frente das pessoas, de me irritar e acidentalmente matar alguém – um sorriso depressivo apareceu em sua face – eu precisei me afastar de todos, e fingir que eu era apenas um garoto rico e mimado.

O som de grilos ressoava ao fundo enquanto ele falava.

- Não pode imaginar o quanto era difícil pra mim conviver naquele colégio. Me cerquei por Crabbe e Goyle para manter o disfarce, mas cada vez que arranjava discussão com alguém, eu precisava me controlar. Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nos meus anos lá, foi a manter meu autocontrole. E eu não fiz isso sozinho.

Ele parou e olhou para Gina, antes de continuar.

- Havia uma pessoa que conhecia meu segredo, além de Blaise. Snape era meu padrinho desde criança, e sabia das dificuldades que eu estava enfrentando. Contou a Dumbledore que, sempre perspicaz, manteve o olho em mim. Me chamava para longas conversas sobre o significado de tradições, sobre como as coisas tendem a mudar com o passar com tempo. Me dizia que eu era novo e podia mudar meu futuro. – sua voz ficou pesada – ele falava comigo como um pai deveria falar a um filho.

Silêncio. Gina podia sentir a emoção no ar. Podia imaginar o que ele iria falar depois mas, ainda assim, esperou para ouvir.

- Quando eu entrei para os comensais... E não foi uma opção, foi uma obrigação imposta pelo meu pai – sua voz ficou mais feroz nesse momento – minha primeira missão era matar Dumbledore. O homem que havia tentado resgatar alguma humanidade em mim, eu simplesmente tinha que matá-lo!

Ele parecia incapaz de continuar a falar. Seus olhos fechados, segurando as emoções despertavam em Gina uma vontade imensa de consolá-lo. E foi o que tentou fazer.

- Você não conseguiu – ela começou – eu sei o que houve na torre, naquela noite.

Assentindo, Draco retomou a fala.

- Snape apareceu e fez o serviço em meu lugar. Ele sempre procurou me proteger e ajudar, mas de forma distante. Foi graças a ele que eu vim para a América. Ninguém sabia de minha fuga, muito menos meus pais. Sabe... – um pequeno sorriso apareceu em sua mente – minha família não é de todo ruim. Fora a fixação de meu pai por certas coisas, minha mãe sempre fez o possível para ser uma boa mãe. Ela aceitou o que me pai fez comigo, mas, cada vez que eu saía da sala de tortura, ela estava me esperando para me curar dos ferimentos. Eu gostaria que ela soubesse que eu estou bem, que não fui morto por ninguém.

Gin assentiu. Era difícil imaginar como uma mãe se sente ao ver seu filho ser propositalmente machucado, mas era fácil imaginar a vontade de cuidar dele. De querer protegê-lo de qualquer dano externo.

- Eu fugi sem nenhum dinheiro, toda a minha herança ficou em Gringotes. Eu pretendia arranjar algum trabalho por aqui, fazer o que eu sempre soube fazer bem – sua expressão era ilegível enquanto falava – mas não consegui.

Olhando nos olhos de Gina, falou:

- Não consegui porque, desde que te conheci, não fui capaz de voltar à minha vida de antes – ele segurou uma das mãos de Gina, fazendo o coração dela disparar – você é tão inocente e, mesmo estando perto, é como se fosse intocável para alguém sujo como eu. Minha vida inteira está manchada de sangue, e eu não quero levá-la para isso, Gina.

Ficaram se encarando, até que Gina quebrou o silêncio.

- Então o que fazemos? Porque eu não quero ficar longe de você. – olhando para as mãos entrelaçadas, continuou – nunca senti o que sinto por você antes. Você acabou de me contar coisas que fariam qualquer um se afastar e, ainda assim, não consigo pensar em ficar longe de você. – voltando a encará-lo, completou – não posso suportar perder outra pessoa novamente.

Draco não sabia o que falar. Ela estava ali, se declarando para ele e tudo parecia um sonho. Era irreal demais que ela havia aceitado tudo o que ele era e ainda quisesse ficar com ele. As palavras de Blaise ressonaram em sua mente "_Draco, ela gosta de você. E, o mais importante, talvez ela aceite quem você é por causa desse sentimento._"

Soltando as mãos das dela, fez o que achou ser o certo a fazer naquele momento: tirou sua pulseira, o símbolo do que fez a vida inteira, e colocou no pulso da garota.

- Essa pulseira... É mais que o símbolo de um assassino. Ela significa que você tem a proteção de alguém. – encarando-a, completou – eu vou estar sempre te protegendo, mesmo que chegue um momento em que não me queira mais por perto.

Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Esse momento não vai chegar.

E, fazendo o que queriam ter feito desde que chegaram na colina, se beijaram. Um beijo mais maravilhoso que o primeiro, pois estava cheio de promessas.

Continuaram ali, abraçados e trocando carinho, até ver o sol nascer. Draco havia se despido de sua máscara, de toda a mentira que cobria sua vida. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz antes, e sabia que isso era porque a ruiva estava ali com ele, sabendo de toda a verdade.

Com o sol nascendo e um sorriso no rosto, encarou-a:

- Você precisa voltar. Tenho certeza de que um colégio feminino é mais rigoroso com alunas que passam a noite fora do que um masculino.

Gina sorriu, um sorriso que mexia com o interior de Draco cada vez que o via.

- Estou mais com medo de como encarar minha amigas do que a diretora.

Riram juntos, ao imaginar como as três companheiras de quarto de Gina deveriam ter passado a noite imaginando o que eles estavam fazendo.

- São um bando de pervertidas, devem ter imaginado as piores coisas – Gina comentou, soltando-se do abraço.

- Hum... Eu diria as melhores coisas – falou Draco, puxando-a novamente e sussurrando em seu ouvido – mas isso fica pra depois, quando você for mais madura.

Corando ao extremo, Gina sentiu-se um tanto ofendida mas, ao mesmo, tempo, lisonjeada. Era como se Draco a prezasse tanto que não quisesse correr o risco de machucá-la, ao pressionar algo que poderia não estar pronta.

Levantando-se, deram um último beijo sem se despedir, sabendo que se veriam naquele mesmo dia ao final da tarde, e nos dias subsequentes, na colina que agora era deles, pois guardava segredos que ninguém mais saberia.

****Fim do capítulo 6****

* * *

**N.A:** Olá pessoas!

Então, vinte séculos sem atualizar e eu apareço com um capítulo mixuruca, pequeno e mal escrito!

Acontece... Eu sempre quero parar horas para escrever, mas nunca consigo. Não com a vida de casada, trabalhadora e estudante. Então decidi que vou escrever, mesmo que seja uma única hora por semana!

Nesta fic, em especial pra esse capítulo, decidi que seria pequeno mesmo, pois o importante era o que o Draco tinha para revelar.

Aliás, isso é algo pelo qual tenho que pedir desculpas. Eu queria muito escrever um capítulo mais detalhado, contando coisas de Hogwarts de acordo com os livros da J.K. e a visão dele e tals, mas, realmente, não tive tempo pra reler os sete livros da série e escrever.

Aliás, eu já passo meus dias lendo; eu trabalho como produtora editorial, meu serviço é basicamente ler livros e achar erros xD

Juntem isso à uma faculdade de Direito, que faz você ler um livro por matéria na semana, dando uns sete livros no total, e vão descobrir que não tenho muito tempo pra ler literatura por fora rsrs

Nossa, que saudade de escrever minhas fics! Eu acabei atualizando esta aqui primeiro, apesar de ter tentando escrever um cap novo de "Aventuras de uma Adolescente"! O mais interessante em ter várias fics ao mesmo tempo é que a caracterização dos personagens é diferente; quem já leu essa minha outra fic sabe a diferença da Gina que está aqui, para a Gina que está lá. Me colocar no lugar delas, imaginar o que falariam ou fariam é uma das melhores coisas de escrever!

Bom, enfim, farei o possível para voltar a atualizar minhas fics de agora em diante. E, sim, eu sei que já falei isso antes algumas vezes. Mas estou tentando mudar algumas coisas na minha vida; comecei a fazer Ioga, estou indo ao médico fazer check-up periódico e pretendo melhorar minha alimentação (que é um lixo). Voltar a escrever é uma das coisas que mais quero nesta nova etapa da minha vida :)

Espero reviews das leitoras remanescentes, que ainda recebem e-mails de atualizações!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	8. Capítulo 7

_N/A: Cá estou, com mais uma atualização! Esse cap tem música! Está disponível para download, ou para ser ouvido online, em meu profile aqui do site! Basta entrar lá, está bem organizadinho, será fácil de acharem!_

_A música é muito linda, não deixem de ouvir!_

**Capítulo 7 – Quadribol e... amor!  
**

- Anda logo, Gina, vamos nos atrasar! – gritava Kate, na porta do vestiário.

Gina se olhava no espelho, usando o uniforme de quadribol. Se sentia tão estranha sem o vermelho e dourado! E, no entanto, sentia-se orgulhosa de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses, desde sua vinda para os Estados Unidos.

Estavam em plena temporada de jogos. Por Nortshore ser um colégio pequeno, não havia divisão de casas, como em Hogwarts, fazendo com que a competição ocorresse entre os colégios da região. O campeão regional poderia competir no circuito nacional e, depois, no continente. Parecia uma responsabilidade muito maior do que em Hogwarts; e, de fato, era.

As garotas haviam ganho os últimos jogos, derrotando vários colégios. Era o único time feito só por meninas em um esporte tipicamente masculino, e causavam uma impressão e tanto quando entravam em campo. Estavam a um passo de conquistar o campeonato regional; só precisavam vencer essa partida.

Gina suspirou e olhou para seu pulso, local onde agora ficava uma pulseira que nunca retirava. Sorriu. Só de pensar em Draco um sorriso involuntário vinha sempre à sua face. Os últimos meses foram tão perfeitos! Desde o Natal que se viam diariamente, não importava o quê. Mesmo quando tinha provas ou trabalhos, ele a auxiliava em suas lições enquanto fazia as dele próprio. E suas amigas, lógico, se aproveitavam de suas lições feitas for um setimanista para estudarem.

Mas com a aproximação de fevereiro, mês da temporada de quadribol, só conseguia vê-lo por pouco tempo em cada dia. Os treinos ficaram mais intensos e ocupavam todas as tardes da semana, muitas vezes entrando nas noites. Com as vitórias consecutivas, os professores liberaram as alunas que faziam parte do time de lições de casa, para que pudessem se concentrar nos treinos. O espírito competitivo estava por todo o colégio: por onde passavam, as membras do time recebiam incentivos de luta e força por parte de alunas e professores, para que ganhassem a competição. A própria diretora, que costumava proibir a ida aos terrenos do colégio depois das 20h, abriu exceção para que o time continuasse a treinar até a hora que quisesse.

Dando uma última olhada no espelho, Gina saiu do vestiário, encontrando o time inteiro a esperando.

- Vamos detoná-los. – disse, dando um sorriso confiante, e vendo esse mesmo sorriso surgir na face das amigas.

* * *

- Vamos logo, Draco! Quero conseguir os melhores lugares! – dizia Blaise, nos portões de Nortshore.

Draco andava calmamente, sem se preocupar. Se quisesse sentar em um lugar específico, era só expulsar a pessoa que estava sentada nele. Simples assim.

Esse era o primeiro jogo de quadribol de Gina que o loiro assistia. Não porque não queria, mas porque todos os jogos eram fechados aos alunos dos respectivos colégios participantes. Esse, no entanto, por ser a final da liga regional, era aberto ao público em geral, fazendo com que muitos alunos de Southshore estivessem presentes naquela tarde de sábado, além de moradores da cidade próxima.

Ainda podia se lembrar de quando ela o convidou para o jogo...

_**flashback**_

_Estavam na colina, em uma sessão de amassos, meio encostados na árvore, meio deitados. Draco queria que ela fosse se acostumando aos poucos a algo mais "quente", e se aproveitava de momentos em que estavam sem preocupações para mordiscar sua orelha ou beijar seu pescoço. Podia ouvir os suspiros da ruiva, sabia que ela estava gostando. Sua mão estava em sua cintura, e aos poucos foi subindo, tentando encostar em um de seus seios._

_- Draco... – ela sussurrou._

_Ele entendeu isso como um consentimento e, quando estava quase encostando, ela afastou-o de repente e, com um olhar ansioso, perguntou:_

_- Você vai me assistir na final do campeonato regional?_

_Com um olhar pasmado, Draco ficou encarando-a. Quebra de clima total e, no entanto, não conseguia ficar frustrado ao ver aquele olhar brilhante o encarando, cheio de expectativa._

_- Claro. – ele assentiu, sorrindo._

_Feliz, ela o abraçou e deu um beijo, dizendo que tinha que ir treinar._

_**fim do flashback**_

Lembrando agora, Draco se deu conta de que ela sempre arranjava algo para fazer quando as coisas entre eles começavam a esquentar. Não podia culpá-la, sabia que ainda não se sentia pronta, mas ele ainda era um homem, não poderia deixar de tentar.

Conseguiram um bom lugar e, enquanto esperavam o jogo começar, Blaise cumprimentava várias pessoas, a maioria alunos do Southshore.

- E aí, sua namorada vai jogar? – perguntou um deles.

- Sim, ela é a goleira! Fique olhando, é a melhor! –respondeu o moreno.

Draco suspirou, entediado. Blaise estava com a garota Gwen desde o Natal, e se viam com frequência. Não tanta quanto ele e Gina, mas isso não impedia o moreno de chegar tarde aos fins de semana com aparência de exausto após encontrá-la, como se tivesse gasto muita energia. Sentiu uma pontada de inveja, pelo amigo conseguir aquilo que ele estava batalhando aos poucos para conseguir, mas logo essa inveja de dissipou. Não trocaria o que tinha com Gina por nada, nem mesmo por um bom sexo selvagem. Afinal, uma hora a teria, só tinha que ser paciente e esperar.

Reparou, pelo canto dos olhos, que os alunos de sua classe em Southshore o encaravam e sussurravam entre si, provavelmente se perguntando o que ele fazia ali. Nunca o viram assistindo uma partida do time do próprio colégio; o que tinha um motivo: eram uma porcaria. Perderam no primeiro jogo da competição, ficando fora do circuito regional. E como eles não faziam ideia de que ele tinha uma namorada, só ficavam especulando se ele havia sido arrastado por Blaise até ali, ou se estava por vontade própria.

Draco ignorou, assim como ignorava os olhares das garotas que passavam por ele. O encaravam, endireitando o cabelo, tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele nem dava bola: seu coração já pertencia a uma certa ruiva e não queria saber de mais ninguém.

As arquibancadas estavam cheias e havia muita gente do lado de fora. Blaise sacudia freneticamente uma plaquinha com a símbolo de Northshore, gritando incentivos, sendo imitado por muitos. Todo aquele ar de competição lembrava ao loiro seus tempos de Hogwarts, com a diferença de que agora não era obrigado a jogar, e possuía uma namorada por quem torcer.

Logicamente, ele não ficava gritando nem pulando como Blaise. Sua dignidade de Malfoy o fazia ficar quieto em seu lugar, apenas esperando o jogo começar.

- Draco, se anime! – falava Blaise – Gina deve marcar alguns gols pra você!

O loiro ignorou o comentário do amigo, sorrindo internamente, sabendo que a ruiva provavelmente faria isso.

E, com um sinal soando de algum local, as pessoas tomaram seus lugares, assistindo os times entrarem em campo.

* * *

Entraram em campo. Gina sentia suas mãos suarem enquanto segurava sua Nimbus 2001. A torcida do lado direito foi à loucura, com dezenas de bandeirinhas sendo agitadas no ar, e muitos gritos impossíveis de serem entendidos. Mas seus olhos só procuravam uma pessoa, e logo a encontraram: Draco estava sentado, a encarando, com um leve sorriso no rosto. Sorriu. Com ele ali, sentia-se mais segura do que nunca para vencer a partida.

Suas amigas acenavam para todos, Gwen dava saltinhos enquanto acenava para Blaise. Podia distinguir os gritos do moreno na arquibancada: "Aquela é minha namorada!". Mesmo sabendo que Draco nunca faria nada assim, sentia-se feliz, porque ele estava ali a apoiando.

Chegaram ao centro do campo e encararam seus adversários. Era um time só de homem, alguns belos, e outros brutamontes. Um dos rapazes, extremamente bonito, encarou Gina e deu uma piscadela. Oh-oh. Gina olhou para a arquibancada e viu Draco de expressão fechada, indicando que havia visto o gesto.

É, ciúmes era uma das coisas que ela precisava controlar no namorado. Sempre se sentia lisonjeada quando uma dessas cenas acontecia, mas com receio de que Draco exagerasse, pois sabia do que ele era capaz.

Os capitães deram as mãos. A expressão de Maya indicava que ela havia gostado do capitão, um rapaz alto e bem apessoado, mas nada naquele dia a faria desconcentrar-se do jogo. Montaram em suas vassouras e, com um apito, elevaram-se o ar. O jogo começou.

Estava brutal. O time de Bay Ice já sabia do que eram capazes, não tendo pena por serem mulheres. Só que Gina e suas amigas haviam treinado muito, já sabendo que teriam que surpreender para ganhar. E era o que estavam fazendo naquele momento.

Com a goles nas mãos, Maya voava em espiral, fazendo com que qualquer jogador saísse da frente. Antes que um balaço viesse em sua direção, lançou a goles com precisão para Cady, que estava no extremo do campo, já próximo ao gol do adversário. Confusos, tentaram ir na direção dela, mas ela subiu em linha reta, levando os outros artilheiros rivais com ela. Do alto, soltou a goles sem que eles vissem e, quando esta estava caindo, Gina veio como um raio da outra extremidade, pegando a goles e lançando-a nos aros, marcando seu primeiro gol do jogo.

A torcida urrou. Ninguém vira aqueles movimentos antes e até mesmo Draco estava surpreso. Gina havia comentado com ele que estavam preparando algo especial, mas não fazia ideia do que seria. Ao vê-la jogando, pode perceber que ela havia se dedicado muito aos treinos, e que talvez não fosse uma desculpa para que acabassem as sessões de amassos...

Ao marcar o gol, Gina virou-se para Draco, encarando-o, e levantou a mão em que usava a pulseira, fazendo um "v" de "vitória" com seus dedos, sorrindo, enquanto suas amigas passavam, e batiam em sua outra mão.

A partida recomeçou. Após o choque inicial, o time de Bay Ice procurou prestar mais atenção, tentando manter a posse da goles o máximo que podiam. Fizeram uma tentativa de gol no qual Gwen fez uma defesa espetacular, fazendo com que Blaise pulasse e gritasse na arquibancada.

- É isso aí, Gwen! Defende tudo, só eu que posso entrar!

Recebendo um olhar enfezado da morena e um gesto não muito educado, e ouvindo risos das pessoas próximas que ouviram o comentário, Blaise gargalhava, fazendo até mesmo com que Draco risse.

Mas não tinha para ninguém. Enquanto os apanhadores de ambos os times se concentravam em encontrar o pomo, as artilheiras de Northshore faziam um show à parte. Cada movimento treinado, cada passagem de goles, deixavam todos boquiabertos e exultantes. Numa das vezes, Gina estava com a Goles, dando voltas pelo campo, tentando passá-la para uma das amigas. O rapaz do outro time, que havia piscado para ela no início da partida, emparelhou sua vassoura ao lado.

- Sabe, você é muito bonita. Quer fazer algo depois da partida?

Dando um sorriso, Gina respondeu:

- Não, obrigada.

E, caiu para o lado, como se tivesse se jogado da vassoura. O garoto soltou uma exclamação surpresa, parando a vassoura e tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Mas só quem estava de fora conseguiu ver a cena.

Gina estava pendurada só pelas pernas em sua vassoura, de cabeça para baixo. Ela havia se virado no momento exato em que Maya passava alguns metros abaixo, passando a goles para ela e dando a chance de marcar um gol, coisa que ela fez.

A torcida gritava de emoção com a jogada. O garoto ainda estava pasmo no mesmo lugar, enquanto ouvia o grito de seu capitão de algum canto "presta atenção no jogo e pare de paquerar!", e Gina já havia se endireitado e ido em direção à Maya, cumprimentando-a com uma batida de mãos.

Todos assistiam à partida estupefatos, certos de que nunca havia visto nada assim antes. Era como se uma artilheira lesse o pensamento da outra, sabendo exatamente o que fazer; uma dança que se estendia pelo campo enquanto marcavam gols. O resto do time não deixava barato: os balaços eram batidos nas horas certas, como se fizessem parte das jogadas, e Gwen fazia um trabalho incrível na defesa dos aros.

E então, no ápice do jogo, a partida acabou. O apanhador de Bay Ice conseguiu o pomo, mas o placar era de Northshore: 280 a 170. Com gritos exultantes, o time foi para o chão, se abraçando, enquanto as pessoas pulavam das arquibancadas para o campo, elevando as jogadoras e carregando-as no alto. Gina só conseguia sorrir, feliz da vida, e tentava encontrar Draco, que não estava mais sentado em seu lugar. O localizou: estava de frente para um garoto caído no chão, segurando o maxilar. Percebeu que era o mesmo rapaz que havia lhe paquerado durante a partida.

Sacudindo a cabeça, viu o loiro virar-se para ela e abrir os braços. Fazendo um esforço para descer de cima das pessoas, Gina correu até ele, sendo abraçada e beijada enquanto girava no ar, e fotografada por várias câmeras de pessoas e jornalistas presentes.

Rindo de felicidade, só queria saber de Draco. Não viu quando Blaise abraçou Gwen e esta deu-lhe um soco no braço, por conta do comentário durante a partida, beijando-o em seguida. Não viu também quando o capitão de Bay Ice de aproximou de Maya para dar-lhe os parabéns, e esta agarrou-o em um beijo espetacular, sendo puxada em seguida por Cady, enquanto o capitão recuperava-se do beijo e dizia "me mande uma coruja!".

Gwen puxou Gina dos braços de Draco elas posaram unidas, junto com o resto do time, segurando a taça da competição, para inúmeras fotos das pessoas presentes. Exultantes, não poderia imaginar momento mais feliz em sua vida, enquanto segurava a taça e Draco a olhava.

* * *

Quase uma semana havia se passado desde a vitória no campeonato. A felicidade ainda estava presente, mas a realidade era outra: precisavam estudar para recuperar o tempo perdido em tantos treinos. O circuito nacional só começaria nas férias, e ainda tinham tempo para descansar antes de voltar aos treinos intensos.

Só que nessa semana as alunas estavam concentradas em outra coisa: o dia dos namorados. Com tantos treinos, haviam se esquecido da proximidade do dia 14, e agora havia uma expectativa maior em relação ao dia. Pela primeira vez, Gina tinha amigas com quem conversar enquanto pintava as unhas e arrumava o cabelo. Elas sabiam que Gina era virgem, e apoiavam que ela esperasse o tempo certo para isso, mas não poupavam comentários.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo, Gi – comentou Maya, enquanto lixava as unhas, na tarde livre de sexta – eu sei que você não se acha pronta, mas... Pelo que está esperando?

Gina ficou muda. A verdade é que nem ela sabia. Só queria estar com Draco, mais do que tudo, mas não se sentia confiante para ir em frente. O loiro sempre procurava fazer alguns avanços, mas ela sempre fugia quando começavam a ir mais fundo.

- Eu não sei... – falou, enquanto secava os cabelos – acho que sinto medo.

As garotas soltaram risinhos.

- Gi... – começou Gwen – não há do que ter medo. Você está com o cara que gosta, por que não aprofundar essa relação?

- Nós entendemos que você quer esperar... – falou Cady – mas você tem que pensar pelo lado dele também. E se ele não quiser esperar tanto tempo?

- Pode procurar outra – comentou Maya – claro, ele gosta muito de você, mas homens têm necessidades. Nem sempre conseguem se controlar.

Gina ficou pensativa. Draco era sincero com ela, sempre demonstrava o que queria. Será que ela deveria ir adiante?

- Olha, só estamos dizendo para você pensar no assunto, tá? – completou Maya – não vamos te pressionar, e acho que nem o Draco vá. Mas talvez fosse bom você conversar com ele sobre o assunto.

Verdade. Eles nunca falavam sobre isso quando estavam juntos. Se o clima ficava mais quente, Gina arranjava uma forma de esfriar e Draco não falava nada depois. O primeiro passo talvez fosse uma boa conversa.

Animada, terminou de secar o cabelo e foi para a colina, mas ficou decepcionada em não ver o loiro lá. Nos dias anteriores ele também só estava aparecendo mais tarde, quase na hora do jantar. Imaginou que seria por conta dos estudos, por isso, nunca perguntara. Mas dia seguinte seria o dia dos namorados, e queria muito conversar com Draco sobre isso. Sentiu uma excitação interna, pensando se estaria pronta ou não para ir adiante com o loiro.

O amava. Sabia disso. Nunca havia dito diretamente, e precisava dizer antes de qualquer coisa. Mais do que tudo, precisava ouvir o mesmo vindo dele. Achava que, depois disso, conseguiria limpar o medo de sua mente e dar um passo muito importante em sua relação.

Ficou esperando e, depois que anoiteceu, ouviu passos na colina. O loiro apareceu, dando um sorriso a beijou cheio de ternura.

- Como foi seu dia? – ele perguntou.

- Normal. A aula de poções está muito interessante, e estou indo bem graças à sua ajuda – contou, enquanto sentavam encostados na árvore – passei a tarde com as garotas, batendo papo-furado. E o seu dia, como foi?

Draco parecia um tanto desconfortável com a pergunta. Parando para analisar, Gina percebeu que ele estava assim durante toda a semana.

- Foi normal. – respondeu, sem entrar em detalhes.

Estranhando, Gina resolveu ignorar, e perguntou o que lhe interessava.

- Então, o que vamos fazer amanhã? É um sábado, temos o dia livre. Pensei em passearmos pela cidade na parte da manhã, e depois...

- Ah... – o loiro a interrompeu – eu vou estar ocupado de manhã. E à tarde também.

Gina o encarou, estupefada.

- Você vai estar ocupado o dia dos namorados inteiro fazendo o quê? – perguntou, ligeiramente exaltada. Desde que começaram a namorar, eles nunca havia discutido antes. Mas para tudo há uma primeira vez.

- Bom, vou estar ocupado. Simples assim. – disse ele, soltando-se do abraço.

Gina ficou muda.

- É, simples assim. – repetiu, levantando-se – simples que eu significo tão pouco para você. E eu que pensava que nosso namoro estava evoluindo para algo mais. Só que me enganei. – ela falou, indo para Northshore, sem olhar para trás.

Draco continuou sentado em seu lugar. Queria contar, mas sentia vergonha. Mais do que tudo, se sentia um tanto estúpido. De qualquer forma, uma hora ela descobriria, então, teria que contar no dia seguinte. Só que teria que pedir desculpas por isso, e esperava que ela aceitasse. Pensando nisso, levantou-se, indo procurar Blaise.

* * *

- Gi, se acalma. – Maya tentava consolá-la.

Gina estava com o rosto no travesseiro, abafando seu grito.

- Como ele pode! – dizia – é dia dos namorados, ele arranja algo para fazer e nem me conta!

Maya olhava para Cady, que também não sabia o que dizer. As duas estavam com Gina no quarto, ouvindo um relato do que se passou entre o casal.

- Ele tem evitado conversas mais detalhadas a semana inteira – a ruiva continuou – eu não liguei, achei que era só o estresse. E agora ele me vem com isso, no **dia dos namorados**! – falou, frisando as últimas palavras.

- Ah... Talvez ele esteja preparando algo. – tentou Cady, e Maya sacudiu freneticamente a cabeça, sussurrando "não dê esperanças!".

- Não está! Nenhum cara é imbecil o suficiente para afastar uma garota enquanto quer preparar algo especial para ela! – gritou Gina.

Nesse momento, Gwen entrou no quarto.

- O que houve? Estou ouvindo a voz de Gina lá do portão. – disse, percebendo o clima no ar.

- O Draco disse pra ela que vai estar ocupado o dia inteiro amanhã, mas não quis dizer o motivo. – disse Maya.

- E a Gina está praguejando todos os ancestrais dele neste momento – falou Cady, enquanto ouvia a Gina no fundo dizendo "aquele maldito filho de hipogrifo, de uma família bastarda e sem coração!".

- Ah. – disse Gwen – eu já sei como resolver isso.

As garotas a olharam abismadas, enquanto Gwen pegava um papel e escrevia alguma coisa nele, levando em seguida para Gina, que parou de espernear e encarou o papel.

- Toma. Vá nesse endereço amanhã de manhã. – falou, enquanto entregava.

Gina encarou, sem entender nada, enquanto Gwen saía do quarto, arrastando as outras duas.

- O que você deu para ela? – perguntou Maya, curiosa.

- O motivo pelo qual o Draco está ocupado, ué.

- E você sabe? – perguntou Cady.

- O Blaise me contou, apesar de o Draco ter dito pra ele que o mataria se contasse a alguém.

- Nos conte! – imploraram as outras duas.

- Só depois que a Gina descobrir.

- Sua malvada!

- Vadia!

Gwen sorriu.

- Eu sei que vocês me amam.

* * *

Dia seguinte chegou. O colégio em polvorosa, garotas arrumadas andando de um lado para o outros, com cartões e forma de coração nas mãos.

Gina estava péssima. Não havia dormido a noite inteira e, apesar de insistir para que Gwen contasse o que era aquele endereço no papel, a morena não falou nada. Tomou o café da manhã, certa que as pessoas a olhavam assustadas por conta de suas olheiras, e foi se vestir. Queria muito descobrir o que tinha no endereço; era curiosa por natureza, e só esperava que suas amigas não tivessem se aproveitado desse fato no intuito de distraí-la.

Vestindo a primeira roupa que viu pela frente, foi para a cidade. Suas amigas haviam saído bem cedo; enquanto Gwen estava com Blaise, as outras duas foram em encontros com os jogadores do Bay Ice que conheceram na semana anterior.

Foi andando pelas ruas, triste. Afinal, o que Draco estava escondendo dela? Nunca deu motivo para isso; pelo contrário, depois da noite de Natal, achou que o loiro nunca mais esconderia nada dela. E se estivesse com outra? Essa possibilidade não saiu de sua mente a noite inteira. Lembrou de suas amigas dizendo que, quando um homem não consegue algo, pode encontrar em outro lugar. E se ele estivesse saindo com outra garota por que ela se recusava a ter sexo...?

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria pensar naquilo. Precisava confiar no Draco, devia isso a ele. Chegou em uma rua estreita, mas movimentada. Era difícil passar no meio de tanta gente. Percebeu que o movimento maior era em uma loja pequena, toda enfeitada com corações, devido ao dia. Olhou o papel em suas mãos, era aquele o número.

Começou a achar que aquela era uma brincadeira de mal gosto de suas amigas, mas, ainda assim, entrou. A loja estava apinhada de gente, com uma fila enorme para o caixa. Parecia ser uma loja de presentes, onde havia joias em exposição, cartões... mas havia um destaque maior para as poções: uma parede inteira cheia delas, para todos os tipos: mudança de cor no cabelo, como deixa-lo liso ou cacheado, e até mesmo poções do amor de baixo efeito.

Enquanto tentava ver os tipos, ouviu uma voz conhecida no balcão.

- Calma, minha querida. A poção de depilação acabou, mas já está sendo feita.

Olhou para voz. Uma senhora falava com uma garota chorosa no balcão, enquanto tentava atender os outros clientes.

- Dona Olívia! – Gina gritou.

Era a mesma senhora que havia conhecido no navio até ali, a medibruxa aposentada que cuidou de suas feridas após a explosão.

A senhora a olhou.

- Ah, Gina, que bom revê-la! Espere um minuto!

Ela virou-se para trás e gritou.

- Blaise, preciso de você no caixa!

- Já estou indo! – uma voz masculina respondeu.

Virando-se novamente, ela gritou.

- Draco, a poção de depilação já está pronta?

- Quase! – uma voz _muito_ conhecida respondeu.

Gina ficou de olhos arregalados, enquanto a senhora se desvencilhava daquela multidão de cliente para dar-lhe um abraço.

- Quanto tempo, minha querida! Como está? Sua cabeça ficou melhor, não sente mais nenhuma dor?

Ainda em choque, e olhando atentamente para o balcão, vendo um Blaise surgir e atender os clientes, Gina tentou responder.

- Eu estou bem. Só... surpresa em reencontrar a senhora! Não estava aposentada?

- Ah, eu ainda estou! – respondia dona Olivia, sorridente – mas não sou o tipo de pessoas que gosta de ficar parada, sabe? Então, abri minha própria loja de poções, a minha especialidade. Você apareceu no dia mais cheio do ano, onde vendemos muitos outros artigos comemorativos da data.

Gina ainda estava olhando para o balcão, quando um loiro surgiu por de trás dele com um vidro nas mãos.

- De quem é a poção de depilação? – perguntou, tendo como resposta uma garota sacudindo freneticamente as mãos na sua frente – aqui, são 5 galeões.

Enquanto a garota pagava, outras formavam fila atrás dela, pedindo outras poções.

- Próxima! – o loiro falava, enquanto colocava o dinheiro no caixa.

A ruiva assistia tudo aquilo abismada. Nunca pensou em ver um Draco todo esbaforido e atendendo clientes antes. Achou que, devido à noite mal dormida, deveria estar sonhando acordada.

Dona Olivia acompanhou o olhar de Gina e, vendo quem ela encarava, comentou:

- Ah, aquele é um de meus assistentes. Os contratei semana passada, devido à correria que teria hoje. O rapaz loiro é meu assistente com poções, muito bom por sinal. Ele tem um futuro brilhante se resolver seguir a área. O moreno apareceu no dia seguinte ao loiro, dizendo que era bom com feitiços e que também queria trabalhar. Foi de grande ajuda com todos os outros presentes para a loja, sabe encantar objetos como ninguém!

Vendo que Gina ainda estava parada encarando o loiro, dona Olivia comentou.

- Lembra do acidente no navio? Aquele rapaz loiro ali te salvou... Fiquei muito surpresa quando vi que era ela batendo em minha porta e pedindo um emprego! Logo lembrei-me de você, mas como não tinha o seu contato... Ah, coisas do destino! – disse a senhora, batendo as mãos. – quer que eu o apresente a você? Hoje a loja fechará mais tarde, devido ao movimento, mas costumamos fechar mais cedo nos outros sábados. Se quiser passar aqui na saída, fecharemos às 19h!

Gina só assentiu, ainda olhando para o balcão. Draco levantou o rosto de repente, encarando-a. Sem falar nada, a ruiva deu as costas e saiu.

Voltou para o colégio, trancando-se no quarto. Se sentiu estúpida por tudo o que havia pensado sobre o namorado, e com uma pontada de raiva por ele não ter contado antes. Entendia que ele, com todo o seu orgulho, sentia-se humilhado em trabalhar em um local assim. Ele era um Malfoy, nunca havia pensado em trabalhar numa loja. E, ainda assim, sentia-se feliz, além de aliviada, por ele estar fazendo isso. Ele falou a verdade quando disse que não queria mais ser um assassino. Sabia que ele não tinha nenhum dinheiro enquanto estava nos Estados Unidos e, em vez de fazer o que havia feito durante sua vida, procurou o trabalho de uma pessoa comum. Sentiu orgulho dentro de si, enquanto uma lágrima de felicidade descia por seu rosto.

Uma coruja desconhecida entrou pela janela, entregando-lhe uma carta. A coruja usava uma coleira rosa com os dizerem "propriedade de Madame Olivia Seinfield". Provavelmente era da loja. Enquanto abria a carta, a ave alçou voo, sem esperar resposta. Em uma caligrafia elegante, típica de seu namorado, estava um endereço que não conhecia, com a frase "encontre-me lá às 20h".

Ele viu que ela estava lá, e talvez quisesse se explicar. Fechando a carta, um olhar de determinação apareceu em seu rosto. Já havia se decidido.

* * *

Oito horas em ponto e Gina estava no local indicado. Havia se vestido com esmero, usando uma das roupas novas com que seus irmãos a haviam presenteado. Estava de frente para um pequeno bar, mas que parecia bem arrumado. Estava cheio, e uma placa ao lado de fora dizia "música ao vivo". Entrou, sem saber exatamente o que procurar. Para sua surpresa, avistou não só alunas de seu colégio, como também suas amigas. Sentadas em uma mesa perto do palco. Acenaram para que se juntasse a elas.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou, enquanto sentava-se.

- Curtindo a noite, ué – respondeu Maya, tomando um gole de seu drink. – sabia que eles não pedem identidade aqui? Estou provando todos os drinks que posso! – comentou, mais feliz do que devia, graças ao efeito do álcool.

Gina olhou para as outras duas, que estavam com os rostos vermelhos, indicando que haviam bebido um pouco. Estranhou encontrá-las; primeiro, porque Draco havia convidado-a por carta, segundo porque elas haviam passado no colégio rapidamente para tomar banho e trocar de roupa, saindo logo em seguida, enquanto Gina havia passado a tarde lendo um livro, esperando as horas passarem.

Percebeu que Gwen estava sozinha, e imaginava o porquê. Afinal, ela deveria estar com Blaise. Maya e Cady não tinham namorados fixos, então, era normal que estivessem sozinhas, mas não Gwen.

Quando estava para perguntar o motivo, ouviu uma voz amplificada por magia, dizendo:

- Daremos início agora à música ao vivo. Várias bandas foram convidados, esperamos que se divirtam!

Ao som de aplausos, as cortinas se abriram e, como se não bastasse a surpresa que Gina tivera ao longo do dia, foi surpreendida mais uma vez.

Lá estava Draco, sentando em um banco no palco, com Blaise ao seu lado. Ele seguravam violões, mas o moreno tinha uma guitarra ao lado.

- Essa música é um pedido de desculpas para minha namorada – disse o loiro, enquanto endireitava o violão em seus braços – para que ela saiba o quanto eu a amo e faria qualquer coisa por ela.

Com os olhos arregalados, Gina assistiu a apresentação de Draco sem se mover do local onde estava, enquanto suas amigas davam risinhos ao olhar para sua expressão.

_You walked into my world_

(_**Você entrou no meu mundo**_)

_A beautiful girl_

(**Uma linda garota**)

_Lost in a movie_

(_**Perdida em um filme**_)

_And though we're light-years apart_

(_**E apesar de estarmos anos luz separados**_)

_I've stolen your heart_

(_**Eu roubei seu coração**_)

_Left you on empty_

(_**A deixei no vazio**_)

_And I know that this isn't fair_

(_**E eu sei que isso não é justo**_)

_But in all the craziness I need you there_

(_**E no meio de toda a loucura, eu preciso de você aqui**_)

_I'm gonna hold on to you_

(_**Eu vou me agarrar a você**_)

_I'm gonna stay strong for you_

(_**Eu vou permanecer forte para você**_)

_And if everyone fades away_

(_**E se todas as pessoas desaparecerem**_)

_I'll still be there for you_

(_**Eu ainda vou estar lá para você**_)

_Naked under the sky_

(_**Nus embaixos do céu**_)

_It's a blue moon light_

(_**É uma noite de lua azul**_)

_We sink with the ocean_

(_**Afundando com o oceano**_)

_Crashes up at our feet_

(_**caindo aos nossos pés**_)

_So sticky and sweet_

(_**Tão melado e doce**_)

_Never felt more like children_

(_**Nunca mais me senti como uma criança**_)

_In my mind I'm trying to find sanity_

(_**Na minha mente eu estou tentando achar sanidade**_)

_With all the confusion here, it's hard to breathe, but I'll breath…_

(_**Com toda essa confusão aqui, está difícil de respirar, mas eu vou respirar…**_)

_I'm gonna hold on to you_

(_**Eu vou me agarrar a você**_)

_I'm gonna stay strong for you_

(_**Eu vou permanecer forte para você**_)

_And if everyone fades away_

(_**E se todas as pessoas desaparecerem**_)

_I'll still be there for you_

(_**Eu ainda vou estar lá para você**_)

_All my life I've dealt with pain_

(_**Toda a minha vida eu lidei com a dor**_)

_So I don't need you to drive me insane_

(_**Então eu não preciso que você me leve à loucura**_)

_Even the best things have to fall_

(_**Mesmo as melhores coisas tem que cair**_)

_It makes you wonder why we love at all?_

(_**Isso faz você pensar por que nós amamos apesar de tudo?**_)

Blaise havia trocado seu violão por uma guitarra, começando um lindo solo, enquanto Draco continuava a tocar, voltando a cantar depois.

_And I know that this isn't fair_

(_**E eu sei que isso não é justo**_)

_But in all the craziness I need you there_

(_**E no meio de toda a loucura, eu preciso de você aqui**_)

_And I know you're impossible to top_

(_**E eu sei que você é impossível de alcançar**_)

_You ask me if you're too little_

(_**Você me pergunta se é tão pouco**_)

_You're more than enough for me…_

(_**Você é mais do que suficiente para mim…**_)

_I'm gonna hold on to you_

(_**Eu vou me agarrar a você**_)

_I'm gonna stay strong for you_

(_**Eu vou permanecer forte para você**_)

_And if everyone fades away_

(_**E se todas as pessoas desaparecerem**_)

_I'll still be there for you_

(_**Eu ainda vou estar lá para você**_)

_I'm gonna reach, reach, reach out to you_

(_**Eu vou chegar, chegar, chegar até você**_)

_I wanna be one with you_

(_**Eu quero ser um só com você**_)

_And if everything fades away_

(_**E mesmo se tudo desaparecer**_)

_I'll still be there for you_

(_**Eu ainda vou estar lá para você**_)

Ao final da apresentação, Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos, emocionada. A música era mais linda do que a que ele cantara na noite de Natal, e também fora escrita para ela. E a voz... Ah, a voz de Draco a afetava de uma forma inigualável! Aparentemente, afetava outras pessoas também, pois todos estavam muitos emocionados, e aplaudiam entusiasmados.

Gina levantou-se. Virando para suas amigas, falou:

- Depois eu lido com vocês. – e, virando-se para Draco, indicou a saída com a cabeça.

Ficou esperando na porta, até que o loiro saísse. Ficaram próximos, mantendo um silêncio, esperando o outro começar a falar. Quando o fizeram, foi ao mesmo tempo.

- Draco...

- Gina...

Soltaram risinhos nervosos.

- Eu sou uma idiota. – disse Gina, ainda rindo – pensei tantas besteiras a seu respeito! Você nunca me deu motivos para desconfiar de você, e, ainda assim...

- Não – Draco a interrompeu – eu pisei na bola. Deveria ter te contado desde o início de que eu estava trabalhando, mas você estava muito concentrada com o jogo de quadribol, e quis deixar para depois. Só que o tempo ia passando e eu perdi a coragem de contar... Desculpe. – falou, enquanto entrelaçava sua mão com a dela.

Olhando nos olhos dele, Gina falou o que queria ter falado há um bom tempo:

- Eu te amo.

Levantando-se na ponta dos pés, o beijou. Ao separar-se, Draco falou.

- Eu tenho um presente para você. E não me olhe com essa cara de surpresa – disse ele rindo, enquanto mexia no bolso – foi a primeira coisa que comprei com meu salário.

Abrindo uma caixinha, um par de alianças prateadas brilhou na luz da lua.

- É uma aliança de compromisso – continuou – quero que todos saibam que você já tem dono.

Rindo, Gina pegou a aliança que seria de Draco e, puxando sua mão, colocou na mão direita do loiro. Ele fez o mesmo, colocando na dela.

- Agora você é só minha. – disse ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la, mas foi impedido, pois Gina colocou os dedos na boca dele.

- Ainda não – falou – feche os olhos.

Draco obedeceu, surpreso com a atitude dela. Sentiu um pano sendo passado por cima de seus olhos.

- Você está me vendando? – falou, mais surpreso do que nunca.

- Sim – disse a ruiva, rindo – quero levá-lo a um lugar especial.

Foram andando de mãos dadas, Gina o guiando para o local misterioso. Pareciam já ter andado a cidade inteira quando pararam e Draco ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta.

- Pronto, pode abrir os olhos. – disse ela.

Ao tirar as vendas, Draco ficou parado, encarando o local. Estava dentro de uma pequena cabana com aparência de antiga, mas bem arrumada. Velas estavam acesas em vários locais, e havia uma cama com várias pétalas de rosa em cima. Um cheiro agradável preenchia o ambiente, e as janelas estavam tapadas com cortinas. Ouviu a porta sendo fechado atrás dele.

- Gina...

- Eu realmente fui idiota. E eu estava esperando... Eu não sei o que estava esperando! – disse ela, nervosa – eu só quero estar com você. Eu quero ser _realmente_ sua.

Ele se aproximou, levantando seu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

- Você... Quer realmente isso? – perguntou, incerto.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu já vinha pensando há um tempo... E percebi que estava adiando por nada. Então, depois de ver você hoje, trabalhando naquela loja, tendo uma vida que faria seus antepassados se revirando no túmulo... – o loiro abriu um sorriso – eu percebi que não quero esperar. Eu já estou pronta. Eu... Usei minha economias guardadas para alugar esse quarto, para que tivéssemos uma noite especial, inesquecível.

- Gina... – ele não sabia oque dizer, estava emocionado. Tentou formular uma frase – eu a amo. Só por isso, essa noite já vai ser inesquecível, independente de onde estivermos.

- Ah, bom... Mas um bom clima sempre ajuda. – disse ela, nervosa, fazendo os dois rirem.

Os risos cessaram e, encarando-se, se beijaram. E continuaram se beijando enquanto despiam-se de suas roupas e iam para a cama, onde mais uma prova do amor dos dois era dada. Adormeceram abraçados depois, querendo que aquele dia nunca acabasse.

* * *

Naquele mesmo instante, uma revista mensal sobre quadribol terminava de ficar pronta, indo para as bancas na semana seguinte. Na capa, uma foto do time de Northshore com a taça do campeonato nas mãos. Dentro, ao longo da matéria que descrevia um jogo incrível, havia a foto de uma das artilheiras beijando o namorado, com a legenda "O amor também está em campo!". Com a reportagem colorida, podia-se ver claramente um cabelo ruivo e um loiro na imagem...

****fim do capítulo 7**  
**

* * *

**N/A:** E aí povo!

O que acharam do capítulo? Procurei compensar pelo último minúsculo, daí fiz esse maior! Na verdade, pretendia só descrever o jogo de quadribol, mas acabei emendando com o dia dos namorados...

O que acharam? Ruim? Péssimo? Deprimente...?

Deixem reviews para contar a opinião de vocês! Sabe, do último capítulo atualizado, não recebi uma review sequer! O que me deixou contente foi ver que conquistei várias leitoras novas, não só dessa fic, como das minhas outras! Recebi muitos e-mails de alerta do site dizendo que leitores haviam me adicionado nos alertas não só dessa fic, mas das minhas outras!

Isso me deixou muito feliz! O que me faz pensar que talvez o ff estivesse com problemas para deixar review... E não seria a primeira vez que isso acontece.

E aí, o que acham que vai acontecer? Coloquei o último parágrafo só para deixá-las pensando nas hipóteses! Rsrs

Estamos chegando na reta final da fic (FINALMENTE)! Caramba, parece que eu nunca consigo terminar nenhuma das minhas xD

Por falar nisso, fica o **aviso para quem ler minhas outras fics:** estou pensando em só atualizá-las depois que terminar essa daqui. Na verdade, pretendo terminar uma a uma, em vez de atualizar capítulos esporádicos de cada. Assim, terminarei essa logo, e depois as outras. Possivelmente, a próxima será "Aventuras de uma Adolescente", pois eu a fiz para ser pequeno, então, deve ter só mais uns 2 capítulos antes de terminar. Daí, vou para "Entre o Céu e o Inferno", que muitas leitores me pedem para atualizar! As outras virão em sequência, ainda não decidi qual será. Veremos quando chegar a hora :)

Espero muitas reviews dessa vez, ou perderei minha motivação para escrever! Sério, finalmente voltou, estou tentando arranjar tempo para escrever (o que é difícil), preciso ao menos saber que estou sendo lida xD

Bjinhos,

**(¯·..·** Princesa Chi **·..·´¯)**


	9. Capítulo 8

_N/A: mais um cap musicado! Como sempre, a música está com link em meu perfil do ffnet, onde vocês podem baixar ou ouvir online!_

_Espero que gostem!_

**Capítulo 8 – Quando tudo parece desabar**

- "...Com o maior esmero, as jogadoras de Northshore mostraram-se a maior revelação do ano durante a liga regional. As artilheiras Maya Randall, Cady Stuart e Virginia Weasley provaram que não é necessário legimência para ler a mente das pessoas; a sincronia entre elas era tanto que pareciam fazer isso de forma natural. A goleira Gwen Witney aparentava ter o dom da adivinhação, pois sabia exatamente onde defender a goles que lhe era mandada. Agora, há a promessa de que continuem assim durante o circuito nacional, que estaremos cobrindo jogo a jogo no rádio, na estação 'quadribol é demais'."

Maya terminou de ler o artigo em voz alta para a turma do sexto ano, depois de ter lido a narração inteira do jogo que a revista trazia. Um exemplar da revista "Quadribol é Demais" estava em suas mãos. Todas ouviram caladas e, ao final da narrativa, urraram de felicidade.

- Isso aí, nosso time é demais! – exaltava Cady, abraçando Maya.

- E a nossa Gininha arrebentando no amor! – comentou Maya, apontando foto da ruiva com Draco na página central da revista, onde se abraçavam e se beijavam, um momento que a foto mágica não deixava de repetir.

Enquanto levava "cafuné" de todas, Gina sentia-se exultante. Era a primeira vez que seu nome era citado em um artigo de forma positiva, e a foto do time segurando a taça da liga na capa da revista lhe dava muito orgulho. Estava feliz, queria poder compartilhar aquela felicidade com sua família, mas sabia que não era possível, não naquele momento.

Uma semana já havia passado desde o dia dos namorados. Naquela tarde, ao levar a revista para Draco ver, ele já tinha um exemplar nas mãos. A página estava aberta onde havia a foto dos dois. Ao dar-lhe um beijo, ele comentou:

- Sabe, somos muito fotogênicos.

Ela riu.

- Verdade, a foto ficou muito bonita.

Ficaram em silêncio. Ela sabia qual seria o assunto em seguida, pois já havia pensado nele.

- Você acha que sua família vai ver? – perguntou Draco, de forma casual.

Gina ficou em silêncio um momento, enquanto o abraçava, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Não sei. Acho que essa revista é nacional, não chegando ao outro lado do continente. Mas... – ela calou-se.

- O que?

- Eu tenho medo é de que vejam você.

Draco olhou para o nada.

- Imaginei que você não iria querer me apresentar – disse, secamente.

Gina sentou-se rapidamente, apressando-se para explicar.

- Não é isso! Eu... Tenho medo de que _outras_ pessoas vejam você. E te achem.

Draco levou apenas alguns segundos para entender.

- Eles não vão me achar. No meio de uma guerra, duvido que comensais leiam revistas de quadribol. – falou, voltando a abraçá-la.

Mas a verdade é que ele também tinha receio disso. Queria que aquela maldita guerra acabasse logo, para que Gina não sentisse mais medo. Ela provavelmente pensava naquilo com frequência, e queria que aquele medo acabasse.

Tentando distraí-la, puxou-a para perto, deitando-se e a colocando em cima dele.

- Vamos esquecer esse assunto e nos concentrar em nós dois.

Gina ficou vermelha. Mesmo com a recente intimidade entre eles, ainda sentia-se tímida quando ele agia daquela forma.

- Espero que você nunca deixe de corar. Fica linda desse jeito. – ele comentou, fazendo como que ela ficasse mais vermelha ainda.

Inclinando-se, a ruiva a o beijou, e passaram a tarde namorando, esquecendo-se da revista e de todo o resto que estava por vir.

* * *

Três meses passaram voando. A correria com as provas, o retorno do treino de quadribol para o circuito nacional, o namoro com Draco... Tudo isso deixava Gina em uma felicidade que não sabia explicar. Estar com cada um deles a distraía. Com a chegada do fim do ano letivo, não podia deixar de imaginar como estaria sua família, seus amigos. Na correria, conseguia se distrair.

Draco, por si só, era uma distração natural. Estar com ele a fazia esquecer-se de qualquer coisa. Depois que tiveram intimidade era ainda mais fácil esquecer-se de qualquer coisa quando estavam juntos.

Suas amigas ocupavam a outra parte de seu tempo, estudando durante horas seguidas para os exames, ou em treinos de quadribol exaustivos. Estavam no meio de maio e, ao final do mês, estariam de férias. Estava com medo do que faria quando chegasse, por isso, precisava limpar sua mente.

Parte da distração era a formatura de Draco; ele já era um setimanista, finalmente terminaria o colégio. Haveria um baile de formatura na última semana, no qual, segundo o loiro, sua presença era obrigatória, como convidada dele. Quando Gina perguntou o motivo, ele limitou-se a responder:

- Preciso jogar na cara de todos que eu estou namorando uma artilheira famosa.

Levou um tapa de uma Gina risonha e corada por isso...

Dias de felicidade passam rápido, e as notícias aparecem quando menos se esperam por elas. Gina estava em um treino de quadribol quando a prof. Brenan irrompeu o campo, acenando para que descessem.

- O que houve? – perguntou Maya, aterrissando.

- Srta. Weasley – começou a professora – A diretora Wordoof está com uma ligação via flu na sala dela, para a senhorita.

Os olhos de Gina arregalaram.

- Quem...?

Um estalo em sua mente.

- É alguém ruivo? – Maya perguntou por ela.

Com um assentimento de cabeça por parte da professora, Gina largou sua vassoura e saiu correndo para o prédio principal arrancando seu equipamento durante o percurso, sendo seguida por suas amigas.

Ao chegar na sala, esbaforida, viu uma cabeça conhecida na lareira.

- Mamãe! – gritou, correndo e se ajoelhando perto da lareira, sendo observada pela Sra. Wordoof, que estava sentada em sua mesa.

- Ah, minha Gininha! – a Sra. Weasley falava, com lágrimas nos olhos – que saudades de você, minha filha! Como eu queria poder abraçá-la nesse momento!

- Eu também, mamãe. – falou Gina, com lágrimas nos olhos – como está? A senhora está bem? E papai? E meus irmãos? E...

- Acabou, Gina. – a senhora Weasley falou e, apesar das lágrimas em seus olhos, sua voz exaltava felicidade – a guerra acabou. Harry venceu, Voldemort foi finalmente destruído.

Um enorme sorriso apareceu no rosto de Gina, enquanto sua mãe falava.

- Estão todos bem. Tivemos muitos feridos na Ordem, mas nada que não possa ser resolvido. Seu pai e seus irmãos estão sãos e salvos, e com muitas saudades de vocês.

Gina desabou em lágrimas.

- Ah, mamãe, eu fiquei tão preocupada! Vocês não davam notícias, eu só podia imaginar o pior!

- Desculpe, filha – a sra. Weasley falava, também chorando – não tínhamos como lhe avisar de nada. Mas com essa guerra terminada, podemos trazê-la de volta.

Gina parou de chorar, encarando o rosto da mãe.

- O que...? – começou.

- Seu sexto ano já está acabando, e Hogwarts abrirá ano que vem. A prof. Minerva McGonagall será a diretora agora, sabia? – ela falava correndo – e todos seus amigos estão com saudades! E o Harry! Ah, ele parece louco para te ver!

- Mamãe... – Gina tentou dizer.

- Mas não se preocupe, minha filha! Em breve a veremos! Seu pai e eu estaremos ocupados por um tempo acertando tudo por aqui. Ele receberá uma promoção incrível no ministério, acho que agora será um dos assessores diretos do ministro da magia! Acredito que tudo estará resolvido quando você entrar de férias, então, poderá voltar para casa!

- Ah, mãe...

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Parte dela ansiava em voltar para casa, em abraçar seus amigos e parentes, mas outra parte dela gritava que não queria realmente _voltar_ para lá, apenas reencontrá-los.

- E nós não temos condições de irmos todos pros Estados Unidos te buscar, mas não se preocupe, não deixaremos que volte sozinha! Harry, Rony e Hermione irão para o país na semana que vem, para que vocês possam matar a saudade! – algo apitou – ah, a ligação está acabando. Essas ligações internacionais são muito caras... Mas não se preocupe, minha filha, não lhe deixaremos mais sozinha! Em breve nos veremos! Adeus, Gininha!

- Adeus, mamãe... – disse Gina, em um sussurro, acenando lentamente, enquanto o rosto de sua mãe desaparecia da lareira.

Continuou ajoelhada onde estava, sem saber o que fazer. Sua vida era em Northshore agora. Por mais que quisesse rever todos seus amigos de Hogwarts, não conseguia se imaginar voltando para lá no sétimo ano. E tinha a liga nacional! Seu time iria competir com outros dos Estados Unidos inteiro! O que as garotas fariam sem ela?

E... Tinha Draco. Merlin, o que diria a ele? Ou melhor, o que ele faria quando soubesse...?

Estava em choque. Sentiu braços ao seu redor. Suas amigas haviam ouvido a conversa da porta, e agora a abraçavam conjuntamente. Não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, só chorou copiosamente.

* * *

Estavam nas colinas, um silêncio sepulcral. Gina havia narrado a conversa com sua mãe mais cedo para Draco.

Ela havia ficado no quarto o resto da tarde com suas amigas. Elas também ficaram em silêncio, sem saber o que falar. Não queriam perdê-la, mas sabiam que era uma escolha dela, e teria que apoiar, qualquer que fosse o caminho escolhido.

Ao chegar da noite, Gina foi para a colina, ciente de que teria que contar ao Draco. Ele estava trabalhando meio período na loja de poções de dona Olivia, só aparecendo ao anoitecer.

O silêncio continuava, e Gina não sabia o que fazer.

- Por favor, diz alguma coisa – ela implorou, sentada ao lado dele.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por mais alguns instantes.

- O que quer que eu diga? – falou calmamente – você tem uma escolha pela frente. Ninguém pode fazê-la por você.

- E você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? – ela falou, se exaltando.

- Bem, é lógico que eu quero que você fique. Você é feliz no seu colégio, jogando quadribol, falando besteiras com suas amigas... – ele falou, despretensiosamente – mas você tem uma outra vida na qual você não fechou uma porta. E ela está te chamando agora.

Gina ficou em silêncio. Draco tinha razão, é claro. A ideia inicial era que sua vida em Northshore fosse uma "válvula de escape", onde ela apenas passaria o ano, na espera de que a guerra no Reino Unido terminasse. Não esperava que fosse encontrar a felicidade lá, e agora tinha que resolver tudo.

Se surpreendeu quando Draco falou.

- Minha mãe também me ligou. – os olhos da ruiva se arregalaram – meu pai morreu durante a guerra, assim como Snape.

- Draco, eu... Sinto muito. – Gina conseguiu dizer, enquanto o abraçava, apoiando sua cabeça no ombro dele.

- Eu não. Acho que, até certo ponto, é melhor assim. – ele disse, acariciando as costas dela. – ela me disse que o nome da minha família será limpo e... ela também quer que eu volte para tomar conta de todos os negócios por lá. Disse que não conseguirá fazer isso sozinha, que já perdeu um homem que amava e não quer me perder.

Gina ficou em silêncio, ainda abraçada com ele. Os dois tinham escolhas difíceis pela frente, que mudaria o ruma da vida de ambos.

- Você vai? – ela conseguiu falar em um fio de voz, fechando os olhos.

Ele afastou seu rosto, de forma que pudesse olhá-la.

- Eu vou aonde você for, Gina. – ele disse – enquanto você me quiser por perto, eu estarei.

Os olhos de Gina de encheram de lágrimas.

- Eu não quero me separar de você. – ela disse, em um fio de voz.

- Então não vamos nos separar. – ele falou – vai ser um pouco difícil, mas tenho certeza que conseguiremos. Mas você ainda tem que escolher, se voltará para o Reino Unido ou permanecerá aqui.

Algo passou pela mente de Gina.

- Draco, o que você vai fazer, uma vez que a fortuna de sua família seja liberada?

Ele ficou olhando o horizonte.

- Eu já pensei sobre isso. – ele começou – se eu voltar para o Reino Unido, posso continuar os investimentos da família, já que possuímos diversas ações na bolsa de valores. Minha mãe comentou que abriu uma instituição de caridade, oferecendo apoio para aqueles que estiveram na guerra, e disse que eu poderia ajudar. E, se ficar por aqui... Bom, pensei em dar continuidade ao meu trabalho com poções. Dona Olivia me ensina muitas coisas novas diariamente, pensei em me especializar e abrir uma empresa de poções para a área médica, atendendo em nível nacional. Talvez, quem sabe, em nível mundial.

Ele parou, encarando a ruiva.

- O que foi? – perguntou.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada, é só que você... Você já conseguiu planejar sua vida inteira. Eu não consigo nem decidir o que vestirei amanhã, e você já sabe o que fazer – disse, incrédula.

- Bom, eu já estou me formando, é natural que eu já tenha algo em mente. Você nunca pensou sobre isso?

- Um pouco – ela falou – antes eu pensava em seguir alguma carreira no ministério, como meu pai. Mas como toda essa exaltação no quadribol... Passou pela minha mente seguir carreira. Ao menos, as garotas estão com a expectativa de que, na liga nacional, algum olheiro já nos faça uma proposta para um time grande, assim que nos formarmos.

- E é isso o que você quer? – ele perguntou.

- Eu... Acho que sim. Parece algo que eu consiga fazer. É tão natural! Me sinto livre no campo, sem nenhuma pressão em minha vida.

Draco assentiu.

- Então você já sabe o que quer, só precisa correr atrás.

Fez-se silêncio novamente. Uma coruja apareceu na noite, carregando um pesado maço de cartas e parando em frente à Gina.

- Pra mim? – a ruiva parecia surpresa. Nunca recebia carta de ninguém.

Enquanto Draco conjurava um pote de água para a coruja, Gina desembrulhou três cartas: uma de Rony, uma de Harry, e uma de Hermione.

- Qual você vai abrir primeiro? – perguntou Draco, olhando por cima de seu ombro.

Gina desembrulhou a de seu irmão:

_Cara irmã,_

_Que saudades de você! Durante toda a guerra, só conseguia pensar em você e nas suas azarações. Fizeram falta, sabia?_

_Estamos todos bem, a Lovegood não para de dizer que quer muito encontrá-la para mostrar uma nova fada que descobriu... Mas você sabe como ela é, provavelmente é imaginação dela._

_Todos sentem sua falta! Temos tanta coisa para contar! Tivemos batalhas espetaculares, que serão contadas durante anos a fio! _

_Eu, Harry e Hermione estaremos aí semana que vem! Na verdade, espero que você esteja recebendo essa coruja cedo. Escolhemos a opção mais cara, que dizia ser a mais rápida, então, espero que tenha funcionado!_

_Mal podemos esperar para encontrá-la. Imagino que sua vida por aí tenha sido bem chata, então, não se preocupe, logo a salvaremos!_

_Abraços do seu irmão,_

_Rony_

_P.S.: Nós lemos o artigo da revista de quadribol. Gina, você foi incrível! A melhor da família no quadribol até agora! Quem diria que eu teria uma irmã famosa?_

Gina terminou de ler a carta em silêncio, sabendo que Draco havia lido também. Ficou tensa, assim como sabia que Draco estava.

- Sua família leu o artigo e só tem isso a dizer? – comentou Draco, surpreso – estranho.

Sem perder tempo, desembrulhou a próxima carta.

_Gi,_

_Como está? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você._

_Estamos todos a salvo por aqui. A vida continua seguindo, há muito a se reconstruir após a guerra._

_O que me leva a outros pensamentos... Será bom revê-la, e quero muito conversar com você. Temos alguns assuntos pendentes que gostaria de resolver logo._

_Saudades,_

_Harry_

_P.S.: parabéns pela vitória no campeonato regional. Parece importante jogar no campeonato nacional, espero que se saia bem._

Gina fechou a carta, jogando-a para o canto. Sabia que Draco estaria com a cara fechada, por isso, nem o olhou ao pegar o último pacote, mais grosso, vindo de Hermione. Ao abrir, uma revista caiu e, enquanto olhava surpresa, abriu a carta.

_Gina,_

_Eu sei que você está bem, não precisa nem dizer. Uma garota como você faz amizades facilmente em qualquer lugar que vá._

_Vi a reportagem na revista e devo dizer: Gi, você foi incrível! É bom ver que conseguiu esquecer todos os problemas enquanto estava no novo colégio, afinal, foi por isso que sua família lhe enviou para outro continente._

_É só que eu __sei __que você se distraiu demais. Eu vi a foto, Gi. Fiz um feitiço para que nela aparecesse a foto da capa, em vez da original, antes que seu irmão e Harry a vissem. O que eles diriam quando vissem? Harry não está preparado para isso. Sabe, agora que a guerra acabou, ela parece ansioso para reencontrá-la. Eu procuro dissuadi-lo, dizendo que muita coisa pode ter mudado em um ano, para que ele vá com calma..._

_A questão é: as coisas mudaram? Eu te envio esse carta não como forma de convencimento, Gina, mas para que reflita. Se você está feliz como está, seja com quem esteja (o rapaz na foto para ser bonito), então, vou apoiá-la como amiga. Mas é bom que você se decida desde já, para não criar falsas esperanças quando nos encontrarmos na semana que vem._

_Muitas saudades,_

_Hermione_

_P.S.: Sua família não viu a revista. Eu a havia encontrado em uma banca de importados e, vendo a foto, fiz um feitiço. Convenci seu irmão e Harry que seria melhor não mostrarmos ao resto dos Weasley agora, pois você provavelmente iria querer contar sobre sua vitória pessoalmente. _

Gina dobrou a última carta e empilhou com as outras duas. Viu que Draco estava com a revista aberta na página central e, onde antes havia a foto deles, estava a foto do time.

- Ela fez um bom trabalho, nem dá pra dizer que foi com magia – ele falou, pegando a varinha e desfazendo o feitiço, voltando à foto original dos dois se beijando.

Um silêncio caiu sobre eles. Gina refletia sobre as palavras de Mione; ela estava preocupada com suas escolhas, típico da amiga. Perdida em pensamentos, voltou à realidade quando Draco falou:

- O que você vai fazer?

Em uma atitude inusitada, Gina conjurou um papel e uma pena e começou a escrever algo.

Draco a olhou e, sem saber o que escrevia, espiou por cima do ombro dela, conseguindo ler:

_Querida família,_

_Sinto muitas saudades de todos vocês! Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que todos estão vivos e saudáveis. Não sabem a angústia que eu passei todo esse tempo, pensando nas possibilidades!_

_Eu estou bem, muito feliz em meu novo colégio. É uma felicidade que eu mesma não esperava, pois fui muito teimosa em não querer vir para cá, a princípio. Mas foi tão bom descobrir que eu poderia ter uma vida normal! Fiz novas amizades e elas me ajudaram a esquecer qualquer coisa ruim que passasse em minha mente._

_Por falar nas minhas amigas, tenho que dizer: elas são incríveis! Nós todas estamos no time de quadribol, e ganhamos o campeonato regional! Por aqui, isso é muito importante. Tanto que aparecemos até em uma revista de quadribol nacional, sabiam? Ficamos famosas!_

_Estamos treinando intensivamente para o campeonato nacional, no qual conquistamos uma vaga. Se ganharmos, seremos famosas no mundo inteiro, e terei a oportunidade de seguir carreira como artilheira!_

_E já que logo vocês lerão a revista que envio junto a essa carta, é bom saberem: eu tenho um namorado. Carlinhos pode estar pensando em que dragão apresentar a ele, Fred e Jorge pensando em como perturbá-lo com suas invenções e Gui em como matá-lo mentalmente, mas o fato é: eu estou namorando e espero que todos sejam bonzinhos quando eu o apresentá-lo para a família. Ele foi o grande responsável pela minha felicidade esse ano, e espero que todos compreendam isso._

_Sinto muito a falta de vocês, e quero logo reencontrá-los. Mas não sei quanto tempo passarei com vocês. A liga nacional é durante as férias, aqui nos Estados Unidos mesmo, e não poderei passar muito tempo no Reino Unido. Como as aulas em Northshore retornam em meados de julho, não terei muito tempo livre._

_Espero que compreendam minha decisão de ficar aqui. Vocês decidiram por mim quando quiseram me enviar a outro continente, e só tenho a agradecer por isso. Então, espero que aceitem minha escolha de continuar em minha nova vida. Vocês serão sempre bem vindos, adoraria visitas inesperadas ao longo do ano!_

_Quero em breve poder reencontrá-los, mesmo que por pouco tempo._

_Beijos saudosos,_

_Gina_

Terminando a carta, utilizou a varinha para fechá-la.

- Tem algum dinheiro? – perguntou a um Draco que a encarava surpresa.

Revirando os bolsou, ele retirou alguns galeões e sicles, comentando baixinho "e já está me extorquindo dinheiro".

Ignorando o comentário do loiro, ela embrulhou sua carta com a revista, desta vez com a foto original aparecendo, e entregou para a coruja, colocando o dinheiro na bolsinha em sua perna.

A coruja alçou voo para a noite, levando uma carta comprometedora.

- Espero que o dinheiro seja o suficiente. – ela comentou, enquanto encostava-se na árvore.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, depois de olhar a coruja sumir no céu. Tentou começar a conversa.

- Então... Quer dizer que você não tem medo de me apresentar à sua família – falou, enquanto puxava a ruiva para um abraço – Bom saber disso.

- Você é meu namorado – ela disse – é lógico que eu vou ter que te apresentar um dia. Possivelmente um dia em que todos os Weasley estejam de bom humor e dopados por muito álcool.

Draco riu.

- Não deve ser tão difícil apresentar um namorado. Você namorava o Potter e eles não se importavam.

- O Harry era diferente, já era da família. Ficaram exultantes quando começamos a namorar. Você será um caso à parte, já que é um Malfoy. Provavelmente vão me deserdar quando souberem.

- Então você vai mesmo contar a eles?

- Não quer que eu conte?

- É lógico que quero. – falou o loiro – só tenho receio de que depois você se arrependa.

- Não vou me arrepender – disse a ruiva – a menos que eles te ataquem durante a apresentação.

Um leve risinho do loiro.

- E como eu te amo, não vou fazer nada durante o ataque, prometo. Mas... – sua voz ficou séria – já pensou que seria muito mais fácil se você voltasse a sua vida antiga? Em Hogwarts, namorando o Potter...

Gina afastou-se calada, o encarando, sem saber o que dizer. Quando conseguiu, só disse:

- Seu... Idiota. – Draco a olhou, surpreso – é lógico que seria mais fácil se eu voltasse com ele, mas eu amo você, e só quero estar com você. Não me importa o que minha família vá dizer. Eles podem ficar bravos no início, mas tenho certeza que depois entenderão, pois verão que eu estou feliz com você. – ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos – eu te amo. Não vou me separar de você por causa de outras pessoas, então não pense que se livrará de mim facilmente.

Draco deu um leve sorriso.

- Eu não quero me livrar de você, ruiva.

- Acho bom. – ela completou, fazendo o loiro rir, enquanto a puxava para um beijo. – e quanto à sua mãe? O que ela vai dizer quando souber que você está namorando uma Weasley?

- Nada, imagino. Ela ficará feliz que eu encontrei alguém que aceite meu passado negro e que agora posso ter uma vida normal. Não deve se opor ao nosso relacionamento. Se o fizer, nada que uma chantagem emocional não resolva. Duvido que ela vá querer perder seu único filho vivo, herdeiro dos Malfoy.

- Você é mau. – disse Gina, levando o loiro a rir.

Se encararam, sorrindo. Não havia mais o medo pairando sobre eles; medo de que os comensais fossem atrás de Draco, medo do que fazer em seguida. Gina havia tomado uma grande decisão, mas, em seu interior, sabia que era a escolha certa a se fazer.

* * *

Dia seguinte foi uma surpresa para Gina. Ela havia chegado no último minuto do toque de recolher na noite anterior, e suas amigas já estavam dormindo. Na manhã seguinte, elas não a esperaram para o café da manhã. Durante a aula, faziam de tudo para não olhar para ela.

A ruiva percebeu que todas as alunas estavam agindo daquela forma. Evitavam contato visual, ficavam caladas perto dela. Estranhando, ela mandou um papelzinho com uma mensagem para Maya durante a aula de poções.

_O que está acontecendo? Por que não estão falando comigo?_

Maya escreveu algo e tacou o papelzinho de volta.

_Nada demais. Só estamos tentando nos acostumar com a vida sem você aqui._

Lendo o papel abismada, Gina rabiscou algo de volta.

_E quem disse que eu vou embora? Não é fácil se livrar de mim, sabia?_

Maya, que estava no caldeirão ao lado, leu o papel e voou em cima de Gina para um abraço.

- Eu sabia que você não ia nos abandonar! – gritou ela.

- Srta. Randall, o que pensa que...? – a professora Brenan começou, mas a turma inteira entrou em alvoroço.

- A Gina vai ficar! – gritou Maya.

Na mesma hora, Gina foi abraçada por Cady e Gwen, enquanto as outras alunas se aproximavam dela, tentando abraçá-la.

- Não íamos aguentar a vida sem você, Gi! – falava Cady, cheia de emoção – pra quem eu iria passar a goles na nossa jogada espetacular número trinta e cinco?

Todas as outras estudantes, que pareciam ter descoberto de alguma forma sobre a iminente volta de Gina ao Reino Unido, estavam aliviadas e contentes. Gina poderia ter três melhores amigas, mas todas as alunas gostavam dela.

A professora tentava colocar ordem na sala, mas era difícil conter a emoção.

- Certo, a Srta. Weasley vai ficar, o que é mais um motivo para prestar atenção na última aula antes da prova. –falou a professora – voltem todas aos seus lugares e vamos continuar nossa revisão.

Quando todas se acalmaram e voltaram pra frente de seus caldeirões, a prof. Brenan virou-se para Gina e falou:

- Será bom ter você durante mais um ano, Srta. Weasley.

- Obrigada, professora. – respondeu Gina, sorrindo.

* * *

A semana passou voando. No meio de provas, Gina esquecia-se do que estava por vir. Mal estava vendo Draco, pois ele também estudava muito, já que fazia seus exames de NIEMs. Ele queria tirar nota máxima em poções, pois estava com planos de estudar na melhor instituição para preparadores de poções do país, e só com notas muito altas teria alguma chance.

Blaise queria se especializar em feitiços e o plano pessoal de Draco de abrir uma empresa de poções já havia evoluído para uma empresa de poções e feitiços. Em algumas tardes, o moreno juntava-se a eles na colina, e Gina costumava dizer que eles queriam "conquistar o mundo", pois faziam planos mirabolantes de como distribuir e levar a futura empresa aos lugares mais remotos do planeta.

Finalmente, suas provas acabaram, e o dia do baile de formatura chegou. Apenas Gwen e Gina foram liberadas pela direção para ir, uma vez que possuíam convite oficial, enquanto Maya e Cady ficaram no dormitório se amaldiçoando por não estarem saindo com nenhum rapaz de Southshore.

Após a cerimônia de colação de grau, onde os rapazes recebiam seus diplomas, houve a festa propriamente dita. Gina se divertiu muito naquela noite; passar um tempo com Blaise e Gwen era diferente do que estava acostumada; Gwen fazia muitos comentários sarcásticos, sendo sempre complementada por Blaise, o que a fazia rir muito. Até Draco, após algumas bebidas (o ponche havia sido "batizado" pelos alunos), ria mais, entrando nas brincadeiras.

Os outros formandos olhavam para Draco de soslaio; desde o a final da regional, sabiam que ele tinha uma namorada, e estranhavam a forma como ele sorria ao lado dela, quando normalmente estava sempre de cara fechada.

Passaram a maior parte do tempo sentados na mesa, conversando, tendo saído para dançar apenas uma vez. Ao final da noite, Draco a levou até o portão de seu colégio para se despedirem.

– Eles chegam amanhã. – Gina comentou, enquanto estavam abraçados.

Draco apertou o abraço.

- Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Depois de amanhã você retornará com eles para o Reino Unido, mas será por pouco tempo. E você tem que preparar sua família para me conhecer.

- Eu sei – ela suspirou de novo, o encarando – tem certeza que também quer encontrá-los amanhã?

- Claro. – ele sorriu – é melhor que eles já saibam. São menos pessoas para me ameaçarem de morte, imagino. Além do que, eles precisam conhecer _este_ Malfoy, e não o que está na mente deles.

Gina sorriu e assentiu, dando um último beijo nele, antes de voltar ao dormitório.

* * *

Dia seguinte Gina foi chamada quando terminava o almoço por uma das alunas. Ao entrar na sala da diretora, mal conseguiu reconhecê-los. Seu irmão parecia muito mais velho do que se lembrava. Foi o primeiro a correr para abraçá-la, girando-a pela sala.

- Ginaaaaa! – ele gritava.

Hermione riu, correndo para abraçá-la também. A morena estava mais madura, com um corpo de mulher e feições de adulta.

- Que saudades! Você está tão linda! – disse ela.

Harry veio por último, meio tímido, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Deu-lhe um abraço terno, mas firme, falando em seu ouvido:

- Senti saudades.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, Gina se afastou, sorrindo pelo encontro. Pediu licença à diretora para que pudesse apresentar o colégio a eles. Ela consentiu e eles saíram de lá.

Durante o caminho inteiro, seu irmão ia contando as aventuras pelo qual passaram.

- Nossa, e nós dormíamos em barracas, durante vários meses, e então...

- Ron, deixe sua irmã respirar! – pediu Hermione.

Gina ria. Era bom revê-los. Iam passeando pelo colégio, apontando onde tinha aulas, onde era o dormitório, o refeitório. Por todo lugar que passava, várias alunas acenavam para ela, gritando incentivos:

- Boa sorte no campeonato nacional, Gina!

- Estaremos acompanhando os jogos!

- Boa viagem!

- Queremos você de volta logo!

Gina acenava de volta, sorrindo. Ron ficou estupefato depois de tantas ocorrências.

- Caramba, Gi, você é famosa, hein? Nem acredito que é minha irmã!

Gina riu.

- É um colégio pequeno, todas as alunas se conhecem. – limitou-se a responder.

Encontraram suas amigas quando apresentava o campo de quadribol. Elas estavam dando uma última volta, e logo desceram para cumprimentá-los.

- Ron, Mione, Harry, essas são Maya, Cady e Gwen – disse Gina, enquanto os apresentavam.

Elas sorriram para eles, e Gina percebeu que elas avaliavam o Harry.

Quando se viraram para ir embora, Gina olhou para Maya e pode ler os lábios dela dizendo "o Draco é melhor". Rindo, continuou o passeio com seus velhos amigos.

- E então, Gi, animada com a volta amanhã? – falou Ron – mamãe está preparando todas as comidas possíveis. Acho que ela quer que a cidade inteira festeje sua volta.

- Bom, eu estou com saudades de todos – disse Gina – será muito bom reencontrá-los.

- Você terá muito tempo para matar as saudades, Gi – falou Rony – as aulas só voltam em setembro.

Gina sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente.

- Não, Ron. Minhas aulas retornam em julho. E eu estarei competindo no campeonato durante o próximo mês.

Ela falava tudo com calma, pois já estava decidida.

Ron ficou a olhando boquiaberto, gaguejando. Mione se adiantou.

- Você já se decidiu, não é? – a ruiva assentiu – então eu só posso lhe desejar felicidades.

Harry, que até então estava calado, resolveu falar:

- Você vai ficar?

Gina o encarou. Sabia que teriam que conversar em algum momento. Olhando para Hermione e esta captando a mensagem, arrastou Rony para longe, enquanto ele esperneava e falava "como assim ela não vai ficar em Hogwarts?".

Gina continuou a caminhar, sendo seguida por Harry. Sentaram-se em um dos bancos que havia no jardim principal.

- Então, você decidiu que quer ficar aqui. – começou Harry – você é bem famosa, acho que eu também não trocaria isso por nada.

Gina negou com a cabeça.

- Harry... Esse é apenas um dos motivos que me fazem ficar. Eu tenho uma nova vida agora. Sinto muita falta de todos vocês, mas eu tenho novos amigos, um futuro promissor... Não quero perder tudo que construí esse ano.

Ficaram em silêncio, e este foi quebrado por Harry.

- Você está usando uma aliança. – falou, fazendo menção à aliança de compromisso que Gina usava em sua mão direita, dada por Draco no dia dos namorados.

Assentindo, Gina resolveu falar.

- Ele é alguém com quem eu nunca esperava ficar um dia. É teimoso, cabeça-dura e ciumento, mas... Ele foi o motivo para que minha vida aqui desse certo. Sem ele, eu não teria conquistado nada disso.

- Você o ama? – disse Harry, depois de algum tempo.

- Sim. E eu sei que ele também me ama. – falou.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer, não é? Você já tomou sua decisão. – disse o moreno em tom triste.

- Já. – Gina o encarou – nossas vidas seguiram caminhos separados, Harry. No começo, eu sofri muito, tentando recuperar os pedaços do meu coração, mas agora estou mais feliz do que nunca.

- Eu entendo. – ele falou, depois de algum tempo – na verdade, eu meio que já esperava por isso. Tinha esperanças de que você ainda estivesse sozinha, mas algo dentro de mim me falava que não estaria. Garotas como você são fáceis de serem amadas.

- Mas não é fácil que eu ame alguém. – ela disse, em tom de consolação.

Levantaram-se.

- E então... Eu terei a chance de conhecê-lo? – comentou, casualmente.

- Sim. Vou apresentá-lo a vocês hoje. Ele irá para o Reino Unido depois, para que minha família possa conhecê-lo.

- Caramba... Então é sério.

- Sim...

Viu Rony vir correndo em sua direção, com Hermione atrás dele.

- Gi, que foto indecente é essa? Como a Hermione pode esconder isso de mim?

Seu irmão estava com o exemplar original da revista nas mãos, e sacudia-a freneticamente. Harry olhou a foto calmamente, já ciente do assunto.

- Ron, não faça escândalo. Já enviei essa revista pro papai e pra mamãe, eles já devem estar sabendo a essa altura – ela falou – olha, quero apresentá-los ao meu namorado hoje, e espero que sejam gentis. Estou indo para o meu dormitório me arrumar, encontro vocês no hotel em que estão hospedados, está bom assim?

Rony ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas Hermione tapou sua boa.

- Está sim, Gi! – e, virando para Harry, falou – pode tomar conta dele por um instante? Tem algo que preciso falar com ela.

Meio gélido, o moreno assentiu, enquanto as duas garotas se afastavam.

- Então você se decidiu – começou Hermione, quando já estavam longe o suficiente – eu imaginei que isso aconteceria.

- Você é minha amiga, Hermione, me conhece bem – falou a ruiva – mesmo com todo o tempo que passou, você continua me conhecendo.

A morena sorriu.

- É reconfortante saber que ao menos isso não mudou – elas continuaram caminhando, enquanto conversavam – e então, vamos conhecer o loiro misterioso?

Gina riu.

- Sim, hoje à noite. O problema é que vocês já o conhecem, e talvez isso dê mais trabalho do que eu imaginava.

Hermione parou, analisando o que acabara de ser dito.

- Gi... Aquele cabelo loiro me parecia familiar, mas... – ela continuou encarando a ruiva, que apenas sorria, como pedindo desculpas – não... é impossível, quer dizer, ele sumiu durante a guerra, mas não teria fugido e...

- Mione – Gina a parou – Draco veio para cá pelo mesmo motivo que eu: fugir dessa guerra. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram.

Hermione parecia em choque.

- Acho melhor você voltar – continuou Gina – e assimilar essa ideia. Espero que até de noite você já esteja melhor, pois vou precisar de ajuda com o Rony. Ele não vai entender tão fácil, se é que irá um dia.

Enquanto caminhavam de volta, Hermione não pode deixar de perguntar:

- Harry já sabe?

- Ele sabe que estou com alguém, mas não disse o nome. Prefiro que ele saiba hoje à noite.

- Você está... – Hermione procurou as palavras com cuidado – mais madura. Já decidiu o que quer da vida e está correndo atrás.

Gina assentiu.

- Meu tempo aqui me ajudou a crescer como pessoa. Tive pessoas incríveis ao meu redor, que me ajudaram com isso. – ele fez uma pausa – no início não foi fácil. Eu sofria pela falta de vocês, pela guerra que eu não fazia parte. Mas aos poucos, com a ajuda de Draco... Eu fiz novas amigas, voltei a me dedicar à minha vida.

- Caramba, Draco Malfoy... – Mione falou baixinho – sua família vai ter um ataque quando souber.

- Bom, eles terão que saber. Draco irá daqui a alguns dias para conhecê-los. Ele prefere que matem a saudade de mim antes de me odiarem.

Hermione soltou um riso.

- Essa situação é surreal. Por favor, me chame quando acontecer, é algo que preciso assistir.

Rindo, as duas voltaram, encontrando um Rony ainda enfezado e um Harry calado. Despediram-se, marcando de se encontrar à noite.

Voltando ao seu quarto, Gina encontrou suas amigas, doidas para saberem de sua conversa com Harry. Enquanto se arrumava, contava a elas, e de que apresentaria Draco a eles naquela noite.

- Devemos ir com você? – perguntou Maya.

- Por favor – pediu Gina, enquanto escolhia uma roupa no armário – caso alguém precise imobilizar meu irmão e Hermione não consiga.

- Essa rixa familiar parece séria, hein? – comentou Cady, já escolhendo uma roupa também.

- Você nem imagina. Com meu irmão Rony é pior porque eles estudaram juntos, e digamos que os dois adoravam uma discussão no corredor.

- A noite então vai ser incrível. – falou Gwen, já indo para o banheiro se aprontar.

* * *

Estavam no bar onde Draco havia feito a serenata do dia dos namorados. Era um ambiente gostoso, e estava sempre com muitas pessoas.

- Então, cadê ele? – perguntava Rony, a cada cinco minutos.

- Ron, se acalme, ele logo vai chegar. – falava Hermione, que parecia um pouco tensa, já que sabia o que estava por vir.

Gina descobriu que os dois estavam namorando, e a morena parecia ter um grande efeito sobre ele. Suas amigas olhavam em volta, tentando distrair-se. Havia pedido para que Gwen não levasse Blaise, já que não queria que o vissem antes de encontrar Draco.

Por falar no loiro, ele estava atrasado. Havia marcado com ela às 18h, já havia se passado quinze minutos e nada dele chegar. Onde havia se metido, afinal?

Harry ficava parado, olhando para o copo. Gina sentiu um pouco de pena dele; não queria ver o moreno sofrer, pois ainda nutria um enorme carinho por ele, mas sabia que o machucaria muito quando descobrisse que ela o havia trocado pelo Malfoy. Mas não havia volta; amava o loiro, e não o deixaria por nada.

Todas as tentativas de conversa com suas amigas não deram em nada. Rony estava ansioso para descobrir quem era o descarado indecente que beijara sua irmã na frente do país inteiro; Hermione respirava rápido, tentando se preparar para o momento e Harry permanecia calado, como se só estivesse ali por obrigação. Aquela noite seria longa, se continuasse daquele jeito.

As luzes diminuíram, indicando o começo de um show. Tentando distrair-se, ficou olhando para o palco, assim como os outros. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Blaise e Draco apareceram no palco, acompanhados de outros instrumentistas.

- Aquelas antas... – sussurrou Gwen.

Neste momento, Gina sentiu um extinto assassino por Draco. Já era difícil apresentá-lo, ele precisava piorar as coisas?

Ron, que até então estava distraído, olhou para o palco. A mesa em que estavam era um tanto distante, e Rony demorou a reconhecer.

- Aquele é o...

Antes que falassem, a voz de Draco foi ouvida.

- Boa noite a todos. Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, e hoje estarei cantando uma música que escrevi em homenagem à minha namorada, Gina Weasley.

Gina queria bater com a cabeça na parede. Aquela doninha filha da mãe de atreveu a fazer isso! Olhou desesperada para suas amigas, e Maya sacudiu a cabeça numa mensagem de "deixa com a gente".

Olhando para seu irmão, que parecia em choque, assim como Harry, e uma Hermione extremamente surpresa, a música começou, e Gina voltou sua atenção para o palco.

_Well the sky broke in two,_

(_**Bem, hoje o céu se partiu em dois**_)

_I found you dancing alone_

(_**Eu encontrei você dançando sozinha**_)

_Then the room filled up with you,_

(_**Então a sala se preencheu de você**_)

_And the song we both know_

(_**E aquela música que nós dois conhecemos**_)

Draco cantava sem instrumentos, gesticulando com a música, enquanto Blaise estava com uma guitarra e os outros instrumentistas com o restante dos instrumentos.

_That's when you caught me with your eyes_

(_**Isso foi quando você me pegou com seus olhos**_)

_And sent shivers down my spine_

(_**E causou arrepios por minha espinha**_)

_And then you whispered in my ear_

(_**E então você sussurrou em meu ouvido**_)

_You said "I can feel it too"_

(_**Você disse: "Eu posso sentir isso também"**_)

_And then you pulled me into you_

(_**E então você me puxou para dentro de você**_)

Não havia como Gina ficar brava com Draco ao vê-lo cantar uma música para ela. Uma música _escrita_para ela. Ficou corada com algumas partes que ele cantou, pois sabia que ele estava se referindo à primeira vez deles.

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_I got you where I want you_

(_**Eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Closer I can tell you anything_

(_**Perto eu posso te falar qualquer coisa**_)

_You're the song that I sing_

(_**Você é a música que eu canto**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_Let the music take us over_

(_**Deixe a música nos conduzir**_)

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

(_**Nós cairemos no "para sempre", está tudo certo**_)

_Cause I got you where I want you_

(_**Porque eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

Lançou um olhar para seu irmão, que parecia paralisado, com seus olhos se remexendo loucamente. Ao olhar para Maya, ela lhe deu um sorrisinho de volta, levantando a varinha.

_Through all of science and history_

(_**Através de toda a ciência e história**_)

_Well nothing's ever stock with me_

(_**Bem, nada nunca esteve preso comigo**_)

_But now I'm locked on to you_

(_**Mas agora eu estou aprisionado em você**_)

_And I'm holding on to__ the only thing I know_

(_**E eu estou me segurando na única coisa que eu sei**_)

_And __now I'm never letting go_

(_**E agora eu nunca vou deixá-la partir**_)

Harry parecia impassível, sem conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Hermione só olhava boquiaberta para a apresentação, genuinamente surpresa com a voz de quem estava cantando. Os olhos de Rony agora olhavam fixamente para o palco, prestando atenção.

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_I got you where I want you_

(_**Eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Closer I can tell you anything_

(_**Perto eu posso te falar qualquer coisa**_)

_You're the song that I sing_

(_**Você é a música que eu canto**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_Let the music take us over_

(_**Deixe a música nos conduzir**_)

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

(_**Nós cairemos no "para sempre", está tudo certo**_)

_Cause I got you where I want you_

(_**Porque eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

O loiro saiu do palco enquanto cantava e foi andando na direção de Gina. Levantando-se, ela caminhou até ele, esquecendo-se de tudo à sua volta.

_The whole world could fall away_

(_**O mundo todo poderia desmoronar**_)

_But you and I_

(_**Mas você e eu**_)

_No we won't be afraid_

(_**Não, nós não teremos medo**_)

_Tonight_

(**Hoje à noite**)

Aproximando-se enquanto cantava lentamente, disse olhando em seus olhos, diretamente para ela:

_I got you where I want you_

(_**Eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Closer I can tell you anything_

(_**Perto eu posso te falar qualquer coisa**_)

Beijou-a, um beijo profundo e apaixonado, abraçando-a em seguida e girando-a pelo salão, enquanto ela ria. Conseguia esquecer de qualquer coisa quando estava com ele. Ele continuou cantando enquanto a girava pelo salão, em uma dança só deles.

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_Let the music take us over_

(_**Deixe a música nos conduzir**_)

_We'll fall into forever, all is right_

(_**Nós cairemos no "para sempre", está tudo certo**_)

_Cause I got you where I want you_

(_**Porque eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

_I got you where I want you_

(_**Eu tenho você onde eu quero**_)

_Tonight_

(_**Hoje à noite**_)

Terminou a música puxando-a para perto dele.

- Você é um idiota. – ela conseguiu dizer – mas eu o amo.

Ele sorriu, sabendo que aquela seria a reação dela.

- Eu sei. Eu também te amo.

Com muitos aplausos à volta, Draco acenou para o público, agradecendo, e Gina suspirou. Voltando de mãos dadas com o loiro para a mesa em que estava sentada, Gina falou para um Harry perplexo, uma Hermione surpresa e um irmão paralisado por magia:

- Pessoal... Esse é meu namorado, Draco Malfoy.

- E aí. – cumprimentou o loiro, sem entonação na voz.

Gina o olhou de soslaio. Ele bem que podia ser mais agradável...

Puxando a cadeira para que Gina sentasse, e sentando-se ao seu lado logo em seguida, ficaram naquele silêncio incômodo. Blaise chegou dando um beijo em Gwen e puxando uma cadeira também.

- Tudo em cima? – perguntou ele.

Ninguém na mesa falava nada. Hermione foi a primeira a fazer uma tentativa.

- Ah, hum, você é o namorado dela – Gina acenou com a cabeça, e Draco parecia estar entediado – linda música.

Gina viu o olhar raivoso que seu irmão dirigiu à namorada.

- Obrigado. – disse Draco, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida de Gina.

Harry se pronunciou:

- Como isso aconteceu? – falou, com voz grave.

Gina estava preparada para contar a heroica história de como Draco a salvara no navio, mas Draco falou por ela.

- Ela estava estudando no colégio ao lado do meu, nos esbarramos algumas vezes durante uns passeios, depois começamos a sair e estamos juntos desde o Natal.

Ele contou tudo sem entonação na voz, mas tentou dar um sorriso falso no final. Os instintos homicidas de Gina voltaram com força total. Queria, definitivamente, matar o loiro ao seu lado.

- Natal. – Hermione parecia cética depois do que o loiro falou – vocês estão juntos desde o Natal.

- Oficialmente falando, sim. – disse Draco, enquanto brincava com o copo – já estávamos saindo antes.

A ruiva percebeu que Draco não queria entrar em detalhes. O que tinham era só deles, conseguia entender isso. Mas o que pudessem contar para amenizar a situação, ajudaria. Olhou novamente para suas amigas, com desespero nos olhos.

- Bela música, Draco – comentou Maya – mas preferi a que escreveu no dia dos namorados.

- Ah, vai a que ele tocou no natal foi mais bonita! – falou Cady.

- Todas escritas para Gina... – Gwen entrou no clima – isso é que é garota de sorte.

- Ei! – Blaise falou, olhando para Gwen – só porque eu não escrevo não quer dizer que você não é sortuda.

- Eu não disse isso. – falou Gwen.

Eles começaram uma discussão entre sussurros e as outras garotas tentaram mudar de assunto.

- Então... Você vai continuar cantando? – perguntou Maya.

Aquela também era uma curiosidade de Gina, mas nunca teve coragem de perguntar.

- Talvez – respondeu Draco – é divertido. Depois que tocamos aqui na primeira vez, uns caras pediram para entrar e acabamos formando uma banda.

- Eu gostaria – comentou Gina – sua voz é linda, seria um desperdício.

- Eu posso cantar só pra você, se quiser – falou o loiro, sorrindo, enquanto passava o braço ao redor da namorada.

Um copo bateu na mesa com força. Harry encarava a madeira, tomando coragem de falar algo mais.

- Escute bem, Malfoy – ele começou, e Gina sentiu Draco se tensionar ao seu lado – eu vou falar agora não por mim, mas por toda a família Weasley. Quando eles descobrirem sobre você, tentarão de matar. Estou pouco ligando para isso, mas me preocupo com o sofrimento de Gina. Então se você está fazendo isso por uma brincadeira, uma rixa familiar...

- Harry... – Gina começou a interrompê-lo, mas foi impedida por Draco.

- Potter – ele falou sério, olhando nos olhos do moreno – só pra deixar claro: ela é minha. Nada nesse mundo a tirará de mim, nem mesmo um clã de Weasley raivoso.

Harry assentiu. O clima ficou pesado, a mensagem de Draco havia sido dada. Os olhos de Rony pararam de se mexer e ele encarava o loiro fixamente, enquanto este o encarava de volta, com determinação. Hermione pareceu relaxar um pouco, suspirando.

- Bom, já que é assim, não há nada que possamos fazer. A noite foi um tanto longa para nós, e estamos cansados da viagem – falou, levantando-se e dando um sorriso de consolação para Gina – nos vemos amanhã, Gi.

Harry também levantou-se e, sem falar nada, utilizou sua varinha para carregar Rony, cujos olhos voltaram a se mexer freneticamente, enquanto era levitado ao lado de Hermione para fora do bar.

Todos soltaram o ar depois da saída deles.

- Que clima, não? – comentou Cady, entornando a bebida de seu copo – quando Gina falou que seria difícil, eu não havia imaginado o quanto.

- Mas deu certo – a ruiva falou, aliviada – eles ainda estão em choque, mas acredito que isso logo passará.

- Então, vamos comemorar – falou Blaise, enquanto chamava um garçom – nossa última noite juntos antes das férias.

Todos sorriram, já sentindo saudades daquele momento. Quando as bebidas chegaram, Draco falou:

- Um brinde a esse momento. Não sabemos o que será de amanhã, logo, temos que aproveitar o nosso agora.

Bateram os copos com força, fazendo com que a bebida espirrasse neles e, enquanto riam, Gina não poderia deixar de imaginar que queria sua vida daquela forma para sempre.

****fim do capítulo 8****

* * *

**N/A:** E aí pessoas!

Gostaram do capítulo? Já estava quase todo escrito quando fiz a última atualização! Estou levando a sério meus planos de atualizar a fic com frequência =)

Então, o que acham que vai acontecer quando Draco conhecer os Weasley? E quando a Narcisa Malfoy souber da Gina?

Neste cap, vimos uma Gina mais madura, resultado de tudo o que ela já passou. Podemos esperar mais atitudes assim no próximo, assim como da parte de Draco. Ele está bem diferente, certo? Porque não existe mais nada que o faça agir da forma antiga; um ano fora do ambiente em que estava acostumado e uma namorada por quem é apaixonado fazem um homem mudar, com total certeza!

Reta final! Próximo capítulo, o reencontro de Gina com sua família, as reações de seus irmãos com o artigo na revista e a apresentação de Draco como namorado. O que acontecerá? Ele irá parar no St. Mungus? rsrs

Por falar nisso, esse próximo capítulo já está pronto, com 27 páginas! :)

E só o postarei se tiver muitas reviews, tá? xD

Ah sim, eu estou reescrevendo minha primeira fic, "A Razão é Você". Para os que não a conheciam, é um bom momento para lê-la. Sei que eu disse que só iria atualizar esta daqui, mas não consegui me controlar! Já escrevi uns 5 capítulos da outra, apesar de só ter postado 1. Por isso, podem começando a lê-la!

Bjinhos,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


	10. Capítulo 9

_N/A: cap musicado, como eu quase sempre faço! Link para download (ou ouvir online) no meu profile aqui do ffnet! :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – E no final, tudo se acerta**

_Reino Unido, casa da família Weasley_

- Que horas ela chega? – perguntou Artur, pela milésima vez aquele dia.

Molly, com toda a paciência que possuía depois de criar e educar sete filhos, respondeu:

- Ainda falta, querido.

Artur ficou em silêncio, sentado em uma das cadeiras da cozinha, enquanto Molly fazia a comida.

- Nossa filha amadureceu, não? – ele começou a falar, olhando para a parede à sua frente – já tem uma namorado, já possui uma carreira promissora, já toma as decisões da vida dela.

Molly ficou calada, pois sabia que seu marido estava desabafando. Ambos levaram um choque ao ler a carta da filha, mas sentiram muito orgulho ao vê-la na capa da revista. O conteúdo da carta, entretanto, os abateu de uma forma que não esperavam.

Como mãe, Molly sabia que precisava apoiar sua filha. Ficou surpresa, é verdade; achou que sua filha gostaria de voltar para a vida que tinha antes da guerra começar. Mas ao ler suas palavras, ao perceber a felicidade que havia nelas, logo se conformou. Se havia aprendido uma coisa com aquela guerra é que não poderia controlar seus filhos, eles precisavam tomar suas próprias decisões. Sofreu quando Rony viajava e não sabia seu paradeiro, e seus outros filhos lutavam em cada batalha, e só rezava para que todos ficassem bem. Agora que os possuía sãos e salvos, não gostaria de pensar em nenhuma forma de afastá-los. Apoiaria a escolha de Gina, mesmo que isso a deixasse com saudades. Afinal, sua filha também estava viva e feliz. Merecia ter a vida que escolheu, e não algo imposto a ela.

Olhou para o marido, que parecia desolado. Era um bom pai e um bom esposo, uma hora entenderia. Mas por Gina ser a única menina em meio a filhos homens, era um tanto difícil para ele desapegar-se dela.

Seus outros filhos tiveram reações parecidas; a carta havia chegado dois dias antes, pouco depois que Harry, Rony e Hermione partiram para os Estados Unidos e trazerem Gina. Só Fred e Jorge estavam em casa e, enquanto comemoravam ao ver Gina na capa da revista, ao lado de todo o time, tomaram um banho de água fria quando leram o conteúdo da carta. Foi pior ao abrirem a revista e verem a foto onde Gina estava com seu namorado.

- O que faremos com o canalha? – perguntou Fred.

- Podemos usar aquele pó que criamos – respondeu Jorge – todos os pelos dele irão cair e...

- Fred e Jorge – Molly os ameaçou – vocês não farão nada que deixará sua irmã triste, ouviram?

Os dois ficaram calados, e depois começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo:

- Mas mamãe, ela vai nos abandonar por causa desse cara!

- Ela vai ficar em outro continente!

Molly suspirou.

- Se ela fizer isso, será por escolha dela, e de mais ninguém. Vamos esperar ela voltar e recebê-la com muita felicidade. Esse é um assunto que ficará para depois, pois primeiro quero que sua irmã se sinta confortável ao voltar para casa.

Eles assentiram, entendendo.

- Podemos oferecer parceria em nossa loja para ela – falou Jorge, enquanto se retiravam.

- Talvez 10% seja suficiente para ela ficar conosco – completou Fred.

Molly permaneceu na sala, olhando para a carta da filha, pensativa. Precisava avisar seus outros filhos antes que Gina retornasse, pois não queria desavenças quando ela estivesse ali.

Carlinhos foi informado, e a reação foi parecida com a dos gêmeos.

- Mamãe, a senhora não pode deixar que ela troque nossa família por um homem!

- Carlinhos, não é isso que sua irmã escreveu – respondeu, secamente – ela vai seguir carreira no quadribol, e nós a apoiaremos.

- Tenho certeza que o _namorado _americano influenciou na decisão dela – ele falou, enfatizando a palavra "namorado" – não podemos deixá-la fazer isso!

- Meu filho, você decidiu treinar dragões mesmo quando me opus – ele ia falar algo, mas foi calado por um olhar severo – se sua irmã quer ficar onde está no próximo ano, tudo bem. Se quiser viajar o mundo jogando quadribol, também não vou me opor. Eu quero que ela esteja feliz, pois é isso que mais me importa quando se trata de meus filhos.

Carlinhos ficou calado, olhando para a carta.

- Tudo bem... Mas vou deixar um dragão separado, caso seja necessário – falou, antes de aparatar.

Percy foi o que teve a reação mais madura dos seis:

- A carreira de quadribol é um tanto quanto passageira, mas se a Gina acha que serve pra ela, e se é tão boa quando dizem, acho que vale a pena seguir.

Gui foi avisado em seguida, e limitou-se a poucos comentários.

- Bom, se ela está feliz, acho que devemos apoiá-la.

Molly lhe lançou um olhar de gratidão.

- Mas se esse cara for um babaca, eu mesmo cuido dele. – terminou, olhando para a foto da revista.

Era a mesma foto que Artur olhava agora, enquanto estava sentado na mesa da cozinha. Ele fora o último a saber, e parecia não ter se recuperado das notícias.

- Ela ainda é tão jovem, e já sabe o que quer da vida. – ele falava.

- Artur... – Molly sentou-se ao lado dele, segurando uma de suas mãos – nossa filha parece feliz. Nós vamos poder confirmar isso ao vê-la, mas não me resta dúvidas de que ela está feliz. Quando eu a vi pela lareira, ela parecia tão saudável usando um uniforme de quadribol!

Seu marido sorriu, ao imaginá-la assim.

- Vamos recebê-la hoje com todo o nosso amor. O que vai acontecer depois, pode ficar para depois. – completou a mulher – e quando conhecermos este rapaz, ficaremos aliviados de que ela estará em boas mãos, porque tenho certeza que minha filha é capaz de fazer boas escolhas.

Seu marido assentiu.

- Deve ser um bom rapaz. Podemos convidá-lo para um almoço de família.

Sua esposa assentiu.

- Agora, vamos nos arrumar, pois está quase na hora de irmos para o porto.

Levantaram-se, indo se trocar, ansiosos para reverem sua filha que não viam há um ano.

* * *

O navio estava quase chegando ao Reino Unido. Gina estava encostada na murada, observando a vista, relembrando-se de sua viagem de ida e de tudo o que aconteceu desde então.

Fora difícil despedir-se de suas amigas, mesmo sabendo que logo iria voltar. Elas choravam e se abraçavam, como se o mundo estivesse terminando naquele momento.

- Mande corujas pra gente! – falou Cady, entre lágrimas.

- E se tivermos que ir ao funeral do Draco, nós iremos. – disse Gwen, sob um olhar de desprezo das outras.

- Se cuide. – falou Maya, abraçando-a – quando retornar, treinaremos pra valer!

Sorrindo, Gina se despediu. Na porta do hotel, enquanto esperava por Harry, Rony e Hermione, Draco apareceu. Deu-lhe um beijo terno e a abraçou.

- Será por pouco tempo, prometo – disse ele – daqui a alguns dias nos veremos.

- Parece uma eternidade, levando em conta que nos vemos diariamente há quase um ano.

Ele sorriu.

- Nós aguentamos.

Dando um último beijo, se afastou, na hora em que Rony aparecia. Ele olhou calado para irmã e, virando as costas, seguiu para onde estaria a chave de portal que os levariam para a ilha, onde pegariam o navio para o Reino Unido.

Hermione apareceu, dando um sorriso de consolo, e seguiu caminho, Harry logo atrás. Ele parecia um pouco melhor do que antes, mas ficou calado o caminho inteiro.

No cruzeiro, enquanto estava com Hermione em uma cabine só para elas, conversaram:

- Seu irmão não falou uma palavra desde ontem, nem mesmo comigo – a morena comentou – acho que ele ainda está em choque.

- Vai passar – falou a ruiva – uma hora vai ter que passar.

Enquanto estava encostada na murada, pensando no que a aguardava pela frente, uma pessoa apareceu ao seu lado: seu irmão.

Ficaram em silêncio, observando o mar, quando ele resolveu falar.

- Você está diferente, Gina. Antes você parecia indefesa, mesmo quando lançava azarações de bicho papão. Agora você parece... Mais velha.

Gina permaneceu em silêncio, esperando.

- Olha... – ele tentou formular uma frase – eu sou seu irmão, o mais próximo de você por conta da idade. Mesmo querendo te controlar, eu não posso. Não estou dizendo que não vou tentar – ele parou – tá, não era isso que eu queria dizer.

Gina deu um risinho. Aquele era seu irmão, afinal. Ele continuou a falar:

- Eu só estou dizendo que... Mesmo que eu não apoie suas escolhas, não quer dizer que eu não apoie você. Vou ser sempre seu irmão, e vou ficar feliz ao te ver feliz. E se você acha que sua felicidade está com o, argh, Malfoy – ele falou o nome com certo nojo – eu só posso esperar que aquele imbecil não faça nada contra você, senão ele será uma doninha morta, e eu mesmo cuidarei disso.

- Eu sei – ela falou – e ele também sabe, não se preocupe. Afinal, ninguém pode mexer com os irmãos Weasley, certo?

Seu irmão deu um sorriso.

- Certo.

Gina virou-se, indo para o convés.

- Sabe, Rony... – ela parou – você parece mais maduro. Acho que a convivência com a Hermione está te fazendo bem.

- Ei! – Rony falou, indignado.

Rindo, Gina correu de volta à sua cabine, antes que seu irmão a alcançasse.

Quando o navio atracou, Molly e Artur Weasley já estavam no cais e, enquanto sua filha descia a rampa do navio, correram para abraçá-la.

- Ah, minha querida, é tão bom te ver! – dizia sua mãe.

- Também senti saudades, mamãe. – ela abraçou o pai – papai, o senhor emagreceu!

- Todo o estresse que passamos serviu para alguma coisa – disse ele, sorrindo – estou até com alguns músculos a mais. É muito bom tê-la de volta, Gina – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Feliz em ver seus pais, voltaram para casa, onde seus outros irmãos já estavam esperando. Foi abraçada por todos antes mesmo de passar pela porta, tendo sida carregada para dentro.

- À artilheira da família! – falava Carlinhos, enquanto a jogava para o alto.

- Que será a jogadora mais famosa do mundo! – completou Gui, jogando novamente.

Gina ria, feliz em rever seus irmãos. Como sentiu saudades daquilo! Até mesmo Fleur, do qual não possuía muita intimidade, a abraçou, desejando boas-vindas.

Com todos os Weasley reunidos, jantaram em família no jardim, divertindo-se e brincando uns com os outros, enquanto conversavam amenidades. No final do jantar, Carlinhos foi o primeiro a puxar um assunto mais sério:

- Ficará até quando, irmã?

O assunto na mesa parecia ter sido encerrado, pois todos se calaram, atentos para sua resposta. Colocando seu talher se sobremesa de lado, Gina falou:

- Meu primeiro jogo é na última semana do mês, e eu ainda precisarei treinar. Pretendo ficar até alguns dias depois de meu aniversário.

- Mas isso só dá duas semanas! – exclamou Fred.

- Você ficou muito tempo fora, isso é muito pouco! – completou Jorge.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, e Gina suspirou.

- Pessoal – calaram-se quando recomeçou a falar – o quadribol é importante pra mim. Haverá olheiros em todos os jogos a partir de agora, se ganharmos, eu posso ser chamada antes mesmo de terminar meu sétimo ano. É algo grande, mas exige dedicação.

Depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, Carlinhos se pronunciou:

- Bom, se nossa irmãzinha quer ser a melhor jogadora do mundo, quem somos nós para impedirmos? – disse, sorrindo.

Agradecida, Gina sorriu, antes de continuar:

- Na verdade, eu nem sei se conseguirei continuar no colégio esse ano... – mas, foi interrompida por Molly.

- A diretora nos escreveu – ela falou – ela disse que você ainda terá sua bolsa e será mais do que bem vinda para terminar seus estudos lá – finalizou, com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas.

Emocionada, Gina não conseguiu fazer outra coisa senão sorrir, lembrando de que a diretora Wardoof estava presente quando falara com sua mãe.

- E seu namorado, Gina? – Fleur perguntou – ele virá quando?

Com o comentário de Fleur, todos se calaram novamente, e Rony começou a tossir. Levando um olhar severo da irmã, ele parou.

- Ele virá daqui a alguns dias – limitou-se a dizer.

- Bom, quando ele chegar, está convidado para um almoço – falou Molly, enquanto recolhia a louça – estamos loucos para conhecê-lo.

- Nem nos fale – disse Fred, olhando para a aliança que Gina usava em sua mão direita.

- Ele será muito bem recepcionado – completou Jorge.

Os gêmeos deram um sorriso malvado, e Gina lhes lançou um olhar de desprezo.

- Sejam bonzinhos. Se não for por ele, ao menos sejam por mim. Caso contrário, juro que nunca mais piso nessa casa, e estou falando sério.

Os gêmeos a olharam chocados, assim como todos os outros.

- Olhem, vocês são minha família e os amo demais – continuou Gina – mas está na hora de meus irmãos demonstrarem maturidade e provarem que me apoiam como pessoa, seja na minha vida pessoal ou profissional.

O clima ficou pesado, todos em silêncio. Artur resolveu se pronunciar:

- Minha filha demonstra maturidade a cada palavra, mostrando que o tempo que passou fora só serviu para ensiná-la a crescer – ele sorriu – que pai poderia desejar mais do que isso para um filho? Se está feliz, Gina, tenho certeza que seus irmãos a apoiarão, assim como eu e sua mãe.

Dando um sorriso agradecido, Gina falou:

- Obrigada, papai.

Harry, que estava na mesa durante todo o tempo, levantou-se. Estava magoado, mas jamais faria algo que pudesse machucar Gina. Ela estava feliz de uma forma que ele nunca havia visto antes, nem mesmo quando estavam juntos. Dando um sorriso para ela, pediu licença e retirou-se para dormir, sendo seguido pelos outros. O dia havia sido longo para todos, e o cansaço agora falava mais alto.

Antes de dormir, Gina escreveu uma carta para Draco contando da recepção, sabendo que ele só receberia quando chegasse ao continente. Ainda assim, sentiu-se melhor ao terminar, dando o envelope para que Pichi levasse à mansão Malfoy, e só adormecendo depois que a coruja havia sumido na noite.

* * *

- Olá, mamãe.

Draco estava parada no saguão de entrada da mansão. Cinco dias haviam se passado desde que se despedira de Gina, e só agora voltara para casa. Não avisou sua mãe, chegando de surpresa.

Ela estava parada de pé, perto das escadas, olhando para ele. Em um segundo, já o estava abraçando apertado.

- Ah, filho – disse ela – é muito bom vê-lo à salvo.

Draco correspondeu o abraço.

- Também é bom revê-la, mãe.

Ela afastou-se, passando a mão por seu rosto, o olhando por inteiro.

- Olhe pra você, está tão lindo! Parece um homem de verdade, não mais um rapaz.

Draco sorriu, sabendo que sua mãe falaria isso.

- Merlin, você deve estar cansado e precisando de um banho – disse ela, enquanto batia palmas e dois elfos domésticos apareciam – levem as malas de Draco para o quarto – e, virando-se para ele, completou – estarei te esperando na varanda para tomarmos um chá. Mas não tenha pressa, tome seu banho e relaxe.

Assentindo, Draco foi caminhando lentamente pela mansão. Percebeu que alguns objetos não mais estavam ali, possivelmente confiscado pelo Ministério da Magia por serem de magia negra. Parou no corredor e encarou uma foto: era de seu pai, com o mesmo ar arrogante de sempre. Era um costume familiar colocar fotos de todos os membros da família após seu falecimento com sua data de nascimento e morte escrita em uma plaquinha abaixo da moldura, e agora seu pai fazia parte desse corredor, acompanhado de muitos outros Malfoy.

- Queria que você visse minha vida agora – limitou-se a dizer, olhando dentro dos olhos frios de seu pai – o quanto eu sou melhor do que você.

Virando-se de costas, foi para seu quarto. Ele era decorado em cores escuras e com móveis de bom-gosto; os elfos o haviam limpado recentemente, esperando sua volta. Sentou-se na cama, pensando em Gina, o quanto queria revê-la. Cinco dias longe dela e já estava em desespero, mas teria que se acostumar. Quando as aulas dela retornassem, não teriam mais como se ver diariamente.

- Seu banho está pronto, Sr. Malfoy – disse uma elfa trajando um uniforme, fazendo uma mesura.

Assentindo e estranhando o traje da pequena criatura, Draco foi para o banheiro, onde o contato com a água morna o relaxou. Pensou na conversa que teria com sua mãe dali a pouco e achou melhor não adiar, terminando seu banho rapidamente.

Encontrou-a sentada à mesa da varanda principal, olhando para o jardim cheio de rosas bem cuidadas. Ela fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse. Enquanto enchia as xícaras com chá, ela começou a conversa:

- O funeral de seu pai foi há alguns dias atrás. Foi algo privado, só eu estava presente.

Draco assentiu, olhando para o horizonte.

- Como sabia onde eu estava? – perguntou, enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Severo havia me deixado uma carta contando de seu paradeiro, para que eu abrisse caso ele viesse a falecer – ela contou – não sabe a felicidade que senti ao saber que você esteve a salvo o tempo todo. Quando você sumiu, temi que algo ruim lhe tivesse acontecido.

- Desculpe.

- Foi melhor assim. – ela falou, bebericando o chá – vamos deixar os assuntos tristes de lado. Como está sua vida?

- Boa na verdade. De fato – ele deu um sorriso – muito melhor do que eu imaginei que um dia estaria.

Narcisa deu um sorriso.

- Eu imagino – disse ela, enquanto pegava uma carta que estava na cadeira ao lado – que uma senhorita tenha algo a ver com isso.

Draco retirou a carta da mão dela em um segundo. Não estava assinada por fora, mas reconheceu a caligrafia de Gina no seu endereço. Deu um sorriso enquanto rompia o lacre e ia o conteúdo.

Ela contava de sua recepção pela família, que seu irmão Rony, apesar da reação inicial, parecia ter entendido o relacionamento deles, apesar de tê-lo ameaçado de morte. Que sua família estava disposta a conhecê-lo e só precisavam marcar a data para o almoço. Despedia-se dizendo o quanto o amava e que já estava com saudades, querendo muito revê-lo.

Ainda sorrindo, dobrou a carta e a guardou no bolso.

- Espero que a senhora não tenha dado uma de enxerida e lido a carta – comentou Draco, enquanto bebia seu chá.

- Lógico que não, eu possuo modos! – falou sua mãe, indignada – mas confesso que fiquei curiosa com a letra feminina no envelope.

Silêncio. Narcisa estava curiosa, mas Draco não falava nada. Perguntou:

- Ela é bonita?

Como Draco ainda assim não respondeu, tentou de novo.

- Já tiveram relações sexuais?

- Mamãe! – Draco exclamou, exasperado.

- Ora, você é um homem, é normal que já tenha tido. Só espero que tenham se precavido, não estou preparada para ser avó.

- Eu não vou ter esse tipo de conversa com a senhora – disse Draco, entre os dentes.

Sorrindo, Narcisa falou:

- Então me conte algo sobre ela. Você está feliz?

Com um sorriso involuntário no rosto só de pensar na ruiva, Draco respondeu.

- Estou. Ela... – ele olhou para a xícara à sua frente – ela sabe de tudo sobre mim. Todo o meu passado. E não se importa.

Os olhos de Narcisa de arregalaram por um momento, mas depois ela relaxou.

- Isso é bom.

- Sim – ele continuou – ela me faz esquecer que minha família é amaldiçoada.

- Talvez seja hora de deixarmos tudo isso no passado – disse Narcisa – eu mesma estou me esforçando para isso. Abri uma instituição de caridade e costumo passar lá o dia inteiro ajudando pessoas. Até mesmo aderi ao movimento de apoio aos elfos; todos os que estão em nossa casa são libertos, utilizam uniformes e ganham salário semanal.

Foi a vez de Draco arregalar os olhos.

- Não me olhe dessa forma, Draco. Sem seu pai eu me sinto sozinha, preciso me dedicar a algo. Na instituição de caridade tenho contato com muitas crianças que perderam seus pais durante a guerra, e me dedicar em ajudá-las a superar esse trauma me distrai de minha solidão. E, cá entre nós, os elfos ficam melhor em uniformes do que nos trapos que costumavam usar.

- A senhora ainda é nova, poderia casar-se de novo – comentou.

- E aguentar outro homem arrogante reclamando de quantos sapatos eu tenho? Não, obrigada. – Draco riu – eu amei seu pai até o último momento, Draco, mas é um alívio não viver mais sob aquela pressão que envolvia nossa família. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo me sinto leve.

Draco assentiu. Entendia perfeitamente o que sua mãe estava sentindo.

- Então, quando irei conhecê-la? - perguntou Narcisa – você não pode deixar de me apresentá-la.

- Em breve. – ele falou – primeiro sou eu quem tenho que conhecer a família dela, e possivelmente ser morto por seus irmãos – disse, um tanto assustado.

- Eu terei que ir até os Estados Unidos? Não sei se estou preparada para uma viagem longa.

- Ah não, na verdade, ela é do Reino Unido. Também estava fugindo da guerra, foi assim que nos encontramos.

- Se ela é da sua idade, vocês já se conheciam de Hogwarts.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas não tínhamos muita intimidade. E a senhora meio que já conhece também – ele falou com cautela – ao menos, conhece a família dela.

Narcisa parou para pensar.

- A única garota que me recordo agora é a menina dos Parkinson, mas ela esteve durante a guerra.

- Hum, ela não era uma sonserina... – começou Draco, tomando coragem, falou – seu nome é Virginia Weasley.

Sua mãe ficou parada, com a xícara a caminho da boca, enquanto olhava pra ele. Depois de alguns segundos, ela depositou calmamente o objeto na mesa, cruzou as mãos e falou:

- Bom, isso é uma... Surpresa – ela olhou para a paisagem – a família dela foi de grande ajuda ao término da guerra, disso tenho certeza. Mas não sabia que a filha deles estava fora do país.

- Os pais dela a enviaram para o exterior, na esperança de que terminasse os estudos, já que Hogwarts iria fechar – completou o loiro.

E Draco continuou a contar; para sua mãe, não conseguia manter segredos, então, contou do navio, de como salvou Gina, depois de como passaram a se encontrar diariamente e do que sentia quando estava perto dela; o medo de que ela o odiasse quando soubesse de seu passado, e a forma como ela reagiu quando contou. De como estavam juntos desde então, dos planos que tinha para seu futuro, de abrir uma empresa com Blaise, e de como ela queria ser uma artilheira famosa.

Já estava anoitecendo quando ele terminou, e os elfos já os haviam chamado para o jantar, que estava posto à mesa.

No caminho para o salão, Narcisa enlaçou seu braço com o do filho, falando:

- Fico feliz por você, meu filho. Você provou que pode ser melhor do que o que lhe foi feito durante sua vida, e buscou sua própria felicidade. Estou orgulhosa.

- Obrigado, mãe.

- E, se essa garota é importante pra você, então eu não verei problemas. Só espero que ela corresponda o seu sentimento com a mesma força.

- Eu tenho certeza que corresponde – finalizou o loiro, enquanto puxava a cadeira para sua mãe se sentar e tomava o seu lugar à mesa.

Após o jantar, Draco escreveu uma carta para Gina, pedindo para que o encontrasse no Beco Diagonal dia seguinte pela manhã. Como era fim de semana, seria melhor para conhecer a família dela. Não sentia medo, mas sim, receio de que algo desse errado e isso entristecesse sua namorada. Faria de tudo para que ela ficasse feliz, nem que isso significasse ter que ter uma conversa agradável com cada um dos membros da família Weasley.

* * *

Gina estava jantando com seus pais e Rony, quando uma bela coruja negra entrou pela janela e lhe entregou uma carta. Fez carinho nela, enquanto seu irmão a olhava de soslaio.

- Do seu namorado? – perguntou sua mãe, enquanto ela desembrulhava a carta.

- Ele quer me encontrar amanhã! – disse, sorrindo, enquanto lia o conteúdo – pediu para encontrá-lo no Beco Diagonal e pergunta se o almoço poderia ser amanhã mesmo.

- Bom, não vejo problemas com isso – comentou Molly.

- Será bom conhecê-lo logo – assentiu Artur.

- Ótimo! Vou responder pra ele que está confirmado! Avisem aos meus irmãos enquanto isso! – falou Gina, enquanto saía correndo para seu quarto levando a coruja junto, onde tinha pergaminho e pena para responder.

Mal via a hora de reencontrá-lo! Havia falado sério quando disse que alguns dias parecia muito tempo. Estava ansiosa para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, para ter certeza que tudo o que viveu nos Estados Unidos não fora um sonho.

Quando retornava para a sala, encontrou Rony no caminho.

- Espero que me ajude amanhã – pediu.

Rony assentiu.

- Farei o possível para não voar no pescoço dele, acho que tentar segurar o Carlinhos não vai ser um esforço muito maior.

Rindo, Gina voltou para a cozinha, onde conversou com sua mãe sobre quais comidas seriam feitas no dia seguinte. Queria tudo perfeito para quando conhecessem seu namorado, e se esforçaria para que tudo desse certo.

Mal conseguiu dormir aquela noite, tamanha a ansiedade. Levantou cedo e se arrumou, tomando o café da manhã correndo.

- Já está saindo? – perguntou Molly, enquanto ela lançava pó-de-flú na lareira.

- Já! – disse animada, gritando "beco diagonal".

Sua mãe abanou a cabeça, sorrindo. Sua filha transbordava felicidade e só podia agradecer a esse rapaz por isso. Mal podia esperar pra conhecê-lo...

Gina ia andando pelo Beco Diagonal enquanto tiravam a fuligem de sua roupa. Não queria perder um minuto antes de reencontrar Draco e tão logo terminou, o avistou parado em frente à uma loja. Ele a viu no mesmo momento e ela correu, se jogando nos braços dele e o beijando.

- Como eu senti sua falta – disse ele, enquanto a beijava.

- Eu também senti a sua – falou, entre um beijo e outro.

Passearam de mãos dadas pelo Beco Diagonal enquanto conversavam sobre seus dias desde que voltaram. Não havia um momento mais completo do que quando estavam juntos; era como se não existisse mais nada em volta deles.

- O que é essa sacola em suas mãos? – perguntou Gina, depois de um tempo andando.

- A sobremesa para o almoço. É regra de etiqueta que um convidado, ao visitar alguém pela primeira vez, leve alguma coisa.

- Você está mesmo tentando impressionar, não? – falou, sorrindo, recebendo outro sorriso de volta.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

Ficaram sentados em um banquinho afastado, trocando carícias e juras de amor, até dar horário para que fossem ao almoço. Como Draco já sabia aparatar, iriam direto para a colina próxima do jardim dos Weasley, onde estariam os esperando para iniciar o almoço.

- Preparado? – perguntou Gina, ansiosa.

- Mais do que nunca. – respondeu com firmeza, apertando suas mãos e aparatando em seguida.

* * *

- Eles ainda não chegaram? – perguntou Carlinhos, beliscando algo na cozinha.

- Já devem estar vindo – sua mãe respondeu, enquanto levava a panela para a mesa, sendo seguida por ele. Todos os seus filhos já estavam sentados aguardando, assim como Hermione, Fleur e Harry, que já faziam parte da família.

Molly olhou para Harry, que parecia ligeiramente desolado. Sentiu pena, mas se sua filha havia escolhido outro, não poderiam fazer nada. Ninguém pode mandar no coração.

Ouviram um estampido, indicando uma aparatação próxima. Ansiosos, todos olharam em direção à colina, vendo um casal de mãos dadas se aproximando. À medida que chegavam perto, todos prestavam atenção ao rapaz, tentando ver suas feições.

Quando se aproximaram o suficiente, Carlinhos falou:

- Aquele não é o filho de Lúcio Malfoy?

Seus irmãos ficaram em choque, olhando o namorado de sua irmã. Parando a alguns metros de onde estavam, Gina os apresentou:

- Draco, esta é minha família: minha mãe, Molly, meu pai Artur, meus irmãos Rony, Fred e Jorge você já conhece, assim como a Hermione e Harry – ela ia apontando cada um, sabendo que no final Draco não lembraria o nome de ninguém – aquele é o Gui e sua esposa Fleur, Percy, e o que está com cara de minotauro é o Carlinhos. Pessoal, este é o Draco.

Gina não falou o sobrenome propositalmente, evitando dar ênfase. Sua família reconheceria, é claro, mas era bom evitar.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e até mesmo Fleur parecia surpresa. Ela havia lutado na guerra, recordava-se de Lúcio Malfoy. Draco quebrou o silêncio:

- Boa tarde a todos – ele falou, levantou a sacola – Sra. Weasley é um prazer conhecê-la, e, se me permite, eu trouxe a sobremesa para depois do almoço.

Recobrando-se do choque, Molly aproximou-se, pegando das mãos dele, enquanto falava:

- Obrigada querido, seja bem vindo. Porque não se sentam?

Ela olhou de soslaio pra Gina, esperando ver algo, mas via aquele mesmo olhar feliz de mais cedo, agora um tanto apreensivo. Então não era nenhuma brincadeira, era real. Que Merlin os ajudasse, pois aquele almoço daria em confusão. E ela já havia começado:

- Eu não vou sentar à mesa com um filho de comensal! – disse Fred.

- O que passou pela sua cabeça, Gina? Ele te enfeitiçou? – perguntou Jorge.

Gina soltou o ar, e olhou para Hermione e seu irmão, na espera de um apoio. Hermione tomou a frente:

- Por que não conversamos enquanto comemos? Estou com muita fome! – disse ela, bem alto, dando um risinho sem graça, o que não ajudou em nada.

Artur Weasley, que até então estava em choque, tentava raciocinar. Precisava ser racional por sua filha, pois ainda havia outros seis homens com instintos assassinos no lugar.

- Então, você é o namorado dela – disse com firmeza, se aproximando e parando em frente aos dois – porque acha que devemos abrir nossas portas para você?

Draco o olhou nos olhos, antes de responder com voz firme.

- Porque os filhos nem sempre seguem os passos dos seus pais, ou eu não estaria aqui, disposto a ser morto durante um almoço.

Passaram um momento se encarando, e Gina olhava de um para outro. Que Merlin permitisse que ao menos seu pai a entendesse! Era o primeiro, faltaria mais cinco, pois Rony já estava ciente.

Assentindo com a cabeça, Artur liberou a passagem, caminhando para a mesa.

- Sentem-se e vamos comer – ordenou a seus filhos que, contrariados, sentaram-se, sempre encarando Draco.

O loiro puxou a cadeira para que Gina sentasse, tomando um lugar ao lado dela. Hermione e Rony estavam sentados de um lado e a Sra. Weasley sentaria do outro, mantendo-o protegido de um ataque direto.

Molly voltou com a sobremesa em uma travessa: um suculento pudim de chocolate.

- Seus elfos fizeram, Malfoy? – perguntou Fred, com escárnio.

- Na verdade, sim – comentou Draco – incrível como depois de libertos eles fazem o trabalho melhor do que antes.

- Ah, seus elfos são libertos? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, minha mãe acha que uniformes são mais atrativos do que as roupas que costumavam usar. Ela também paga salários semanais.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam.

- Eu sabia que o F.A.L.E. iria atingir a população em algum momento!

Os ruivos à sua volta a olhavam estarrecidos por ela estar falando com ele.

- Sua mãe também abriu uma instituição de caridade, não foi? – perguntou Gina, tentando melhorar a impressão dele para sua família.

- Sim, para ajudar as pessoas a recuperarem-se depois da guerra, em especial crianças órfãs. Depois da morte de meu pai, ela quer se dedicar a algo construtivo.

- Ah, sinto muito por isso. – disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto se sentava.

- Eu não sinto, é melhor assim – falou Draco, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Contrariando tudo, Molly achou que ele parecia um bom rapaz. Estava ali, no meio de toda a sua família e de seus filhos que o odiavam, apenas por causa de Gina. Ele merecia mérito pela coragem.

Artur começou a se servir em silêncio, sendo imitado pelos outros. Para evitar gracinhas dos gêmeos, Gina colocou o prato de Draco, pois estava acostumada com as invenções dele.

- Agora minha irmã é sua escrava, Malfoy? – perguntou Carlinhos, fazendo com que Gina revirasse os olhos, enquanto servia o próprio prato.

Começaram a comer, ainda em silêncio. O clima era de tensão; Draco sentia vários pares de olhos em cima dele, mas procurou ignorar, concentrando-se em sua refeição. Artur pigarreou, tentando começar uma conversa:

- Então... Draco – ele parecia ter se esforçado para dizer o primeiro nome, e Gina o olhou agradecida – você não esteve na guerra?

- Não – o loiro falou – eu parti no mesmo navio que a Gina, com o intuito de fugir de todo o caos. Quando se possui um pai como o que eu tinha, a melhor opção é a fuga.

Artur assentiu, tendo um vislumbre de como ele e Gina estavam namorando. Continuou com o que parecia ser um interrogatório, sendo observado por toda a família:

- Acabou de se formar , certo? – Draco assentiu – quais são os seus planos?

- Estarei começando um curso de férias para administração de empresas esse verão – começou o loiro, enquanto cortava a comida em seu prato – e estou na espera de meus NIEMs para fazer meu pedido de integração ao corpo discente da Academia de Preparadores de Poções.

- Eu já ouvi falar nessa academia – comentou Hermione – é uma das melhores do mundo, e é extremamente difícil de entrar.

- Sim – assentiu Draco. Gina imaginou o esforço que ele estava fazendo para manter uma conversa com Hermione – o primeiro requisito é nota máxima em alguns dos NIEMs, para depois ser feito os testes próprios da instituição.

Ele deu uma garfada, engolindo a comida antes de continuar a falar.

- Uma vez que eu entre, quero concluir meu curso e abrir minha própria empresa de poções com ênfase na área médica. Um amigo quer realizar parceria, para que a empresa seja de poções e feitiços, mas ainda não chegamos a um consenso de onde será nossa sede.

Artur o olhou surpreso, assim como Molly. O rapaz à sua frente já tinha o futuro definido, e falava com toda a calma sobre isso. Foram interrompidos por Gui:

- E o que vai fazer se minha irmã for artilheira profissional, Malfoy? Ela vai estar viajando o mundo todo.

Draco sorriu, olhando para Gina.

- Vou abrir uma filial em cada cidade que ela jogar – respondeu, fazendo Gina abrir um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

O momento seria lindo, se Carlinhos não tivesse batido na mesa.

- Isso é ridículo!

- Carlinhos! – falou sua mãe, mas ele a cortou.

- Não mãe, eu falo sério, isso é ridículo! Não acredito que estamos sentados numa mesa com esse filho de comensal, discutindo o namoro dele com minha irmã! Eu não vou per...

Um raio de luz o acertou. Seu corpo de imobilizou, deixando apenas seus olhos se mexendo.

- Rony! – ralhou Artur.

- O que? É melhor assim – disse ele, mais calmo, segurando a varinha – só dessa forma que eu consegui ouvir a notícia e ter tempo de pensar na escolha da minha irmã. Depois percebi que, se isso a faz feliz, eu tenho que aceitar, independente de estar contente ou não.

Gina o olhava surpresa e emocionada, e todos os outros o encaravam chocados. Percy se pronunciou:

- Se até o Rony consegue ter uma atitude madura, não vejo porque todos os outros não poderiam ter.

- Espera... – Jorge falou – você já sabia? – disse, dirigindo-se a Rony.

- Nós o encontramos ainda nos Estados Unidos – Harry resolveu falar – acho que o intuito era que ao menos nós estivéssemos cientes, caso tivéssemos que impedir uma briga.

Ficaram em silêncio, e Draco olhou para Molly, elogiando:

- Sua comida estava excelente, Sra. Weasley.

- Obrigada, querido – agradeceu, ligeiramente tensa – por que não comemos a sobremesa?

Gina foi a primeira a se servir, assim como Draco. Quatro de seus irmãos não se mexeram do seu lugar, um deles por estar paralisado até o momento. Hermione deu um cutucão em Harry e Rony, para que eles também se servissem. Molly e Artur, para dar o exemplo, também repetiram o gesto, assim como Percy. Quando Fleur estava se servindo, Gui exclamou seu nome.

- Não estou fazendo nada de errado – disse ela – além de engordar alguns quilos com essa sobremesa maravilhosa. Fique com as suas rixas de família enquanto me delicio.

Gui ficou a olhando chocada, e Gina a olhou com admiração; Fleur, mais do que as outras pessoas, sabia o que era estar com alguém por amor, independente de sua aparência física ou até mesmo o nome, como era seu caso.

Depois da atitude de Fleur, a contragosto, Gui serviu-se. Molly lançou um olhar intimidante para Fred e Jorge, que se serviram fazendo caretas.

- Deve ter pedaços de humanos no pudim – falou Fred.

- Ou de elfos – completou Jorge.

- Chega vocês dois! – disse Molly, firmemente – mais um comentário maldoso sobre qualquer coisa a respeito do namorado da sua irmã e eu irei amaldiçoá-los por uma geração!

Os gêmeos a olharam assustados, depois baixaram a cabeça. Carlinhos olhava a tudo paralisado, e Molly finalizou o feitiço.

- Sirva-se.

Obedecendo a mãe, Carlinhos se serviu, recusando-se a olhar na direção de Draco. Comiam em silêncio, e Molly tentou puxar o assunto:

- Sua mãe já sabe do namoro? – perguntou à Draco.

- Ah, sim, e está ansiosa para conhecer a Gina – respondeu ele, sorrindo – está muito feliz que eu esteja namorando uma garota de família, e não uma qualquer, nas palavras dela.

Os olhos de Molly se encheram de orgulho.

- Mas é claro, minha filha foi muito bem educada, embora não possa dizer o mesmo dos meninos – falou, lançando um olhar raivoso para onde seus filhos estavam sentados – ela está convidada para o aniversário de Gina, e nos sentiremos honrados em recebê-la.

Até Gina arregalou os olhos para sua mãe.

- Ela adorará a notícia, tenho certeza – falou Draco, com um sorriso cordial.

Ao término da refeição, todos se levantaram, cada um de seus irmãos aparatando sem se despedir.

- Sinto muito por isso, Gi – disse Hermione, a abraçando – mas uma hora eles entenderão.

- Espero que sim – respondeu a ruiva, enquanto sua amiga aparatava.

Harry deu um sorriso de consolação para ela, fazendo o mesmo em seguida.

Até mesmo Fleur deu-lhe um abraço, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Deixe o Gui comigo, eu posso convencê-lo. – disse, ainda com seu sotaque francês.

E, sorrindo, aparatou.

- Por que você não mostra a propriedade para ele, Gina? – perguntou Molly, enquanto recolhia a louça com a varinha.

Assentindo, Gina tirou Draco de lá, quase correndo, arrastando-o pela mão até os limites da colina.

- Que almoço – comentou o loiro – achei que não iríamos chegar até a sobremesa.

Gina soltou um suspiro.

- Por que eu tenho que ter irmãos tão cabeças-duras? – falou, desolada.

- Relaxa, amor – disse o loiro, enquanto a abraçava – até que não foi tão ruim assim. Ninguém saiu ferido, pelo menos.

Dando um sorriso fraco, Gina teve que concordar. Seus pais procuraram manter a calma durante a refeição, apesar de estarem tão surpresos quanto todos.

Se beijaram e, nesse momento, Gina esqueceu-se de todo o resto.

- Por que tudo tem que ser tão perfeito quando estou com você? – ela perguntou, enquanto passava a mão por seu rosto.

- Porque _eu_ sou perfeito – falou, dando um sorriso arrogante e fazendo Gina rir.

- Era uma pergunta retórica!

- Ah, desculpe, achei que precisava dizer o óbvio.

Eles riram e se beijaram, felizes que, mesmo que as coisas não tenham saído como o planejado, eles ainda tinham um ao outro. E era isso que importava.

* * *

- Que dia – falou Artur, encostado no batente da porta.

- Ele me pareceu um bom rapaz – Molly comentou, enquanto guardava os pratos no armário.

Artur, a olhou incrédulo.

- Molly, eu tive que me controlar para não agir como os meninos. Ele é o filho de um comensal, por Merlin!

- Mas ele não é e nem foi um – respondeu, dando ênfase nas palavras – e se não tirarmos isso de nossas cabeças, só vamos deixar nossa filha infeliz com nossas atitudes.

Artur soltou o ar.

- Tem razão. Ela... Parecia tão feliz ao lado dele, que era impossível não perceber.

- Ele parece ser um bom rapaz, Artur – falou, aproximando-se dele – foi educado, gentil e mostrou que estava aqui pela Gina e por mais ninguém. Teve coragem de aparecer aqui só pra dizer que era o namorado dela.

- E ponha coragem nisso – disse Artur, rindo – Carlinhos estava quase pulando em cima dele.

Molly soltou uma risadinha.

- Nós temos filhos que são preocupados com a irmã, nada mais natural. Mas precisamos apoiá-la; se ela o escolheu, é porque é um bom garoto, e porque a faz feliz. Se é assim, não podemos fazer mais nada.

Artur assentiu, sorrindo para a mulher.

- Você é uma mãe incrível.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo de volta.

- E você, o melhor pai de todos.

* * *

Draco e Gina ficaram passeando pela propriedade durante toda a tarde, antes de finalmente se despedirem, com a promessa de que ela visitaria a mansão Malfoy no dia seguinte, para um almoço com Narcisa.

- Ainda tenho medo de que sua mãe não goste de mim – ela falou, o abraçando.

- Ela já gosta de você, Gi – disse ele – esse almoço será mera formalidade, prometo.

Assentindo, deu-lhe um beijo de despedida, vendo-o aparatar em seguida. Voltou para sua casa, encontrando seus pais na sala.

- Draco já foi? – perguntou Molly.

- Já – respondeu, sentando-se no sofá – e amanhã terei que conhecer a mãe dele, a _socialite _Narcisa Malfoy. Que Merlin me ajude, precisarei estar usando minhas melhores roupas.

Artur deu um risinho.

- Ela vai gostar de você querida.

- Draco diz a mesma coisa – sacudiu a cabeça – mas ainda estou apreensiva.

- Ele gosta mesmo de você – falou Molly, olhando para o semblante feliz de sua filha.

Gina corou um pouco, concordando.

- Só espero que na minha festa de aniversário meus irmãos sejam mais compreensivos.

- Eles vão entender, filha, só dê um tempo a eles – Artur a consolou – se até Rony conseguiu, acredito que eles também vão.

Gina deu um risinho.

- Obrigada, papai. – ela levantou-se – vou tomar um banho e dormir. Foi um dia cheio.

Despedindo-se, foi para seu quarto. Adormeceu preparando-se mentalmente para conhecer Narcisa Malfoy no dia seguinte.

* * *

-Você está linda – disse Draco, que apareceu para buscá-la pela manhã.

Gina colocou um vestido novo, branco, que lhe dava um ar inocente. Corando um pouco, ela agradeceu.

- Pronta?

Assentindo, ele aparatou com ela para os portões da mansão. Ela se surpreendeu; sabia que a família Malfoy era rica, mas aquela mansão de três andares parecia exagero. Ao passarem pelas grades, uma carruagem movida à mágica apareceu, e Draco ajudou-a a subir. Enquanto iam passando pelos jardins, o loiro ia apontando a direção e dizendo onde ficava cada coisa na propriedade: o lago, a piscina, a quadra de quadribol... Os olhos de Gina estavam arregalados quando desceram na entrada principal.

A porta foi aberta por uma elfa, vestindo um uniforme. Draco estava falando a verdade; eram todos libertos e utilizavam uniformes. Foram levados até um escritório, encontrando Narcisa sentada atrás de uma mesa, lendo alguns documentos. Estava vestida elegantemente em um terno, e Gina surpreendeu-se com sua beleza, aparentando ser jovem demais para ter um filho da idade de Draco.

- Ah, vocês chegaram! – Narcisa prontamente se levantou, dando à volta à mesa e indo até Gina, abraçando-a.

Surpresa, Gina retornou o abraço, meio envergonhada.

- É tão bom conhecê-la! Gina, certo? – a ruiva assentiu – que bom que chegou, vou pedir para Lenny colocar a mesa.

Bateu palmas e um elfo doméstico apareceu. Após as instruções, foram caminhando até o salão de jantar, que possuía uma mesa enorme com mais de vinte cadeiras. Narcisa falava sobre seu trabalho na instituição de caridade, e como aquilo lhe tomava seu tempo. Ao sentarem-se, Narcisa parou de falar.

- Chega de falar de mim, às vezes até eu acho que tagarelo demais. Por que não me conta um pouco sobre você?

Gina sentia-se um tanto tímida desde que chegou, mas foi simpática, contando que ainda estava no colégio e iria se formar. Ao ser indagada sobre seus planos para o futuro, contou sobre a possibilidade de ser artilheira profissional.

- Isso é ótimo querida, esporte sempre é bom para manter-se em forma. Só tome cuidado se quiser ser mãe; uma goles na barriga poderá causar um estrago indesejável.

Gina corou fortemente, e Draco exclamou um "mãe!".

Narcisa olhava inocentemente.

- Ora, toda mulher pensa em ter sua família um dia.

O teor da conversa deixava Gina sem graça. Era lógico que ela pensava nisso, mas ela e Draco nunca falaram em casamento antes, e não queria se adiantar. Mas sonhava com o dia que estariam casados, morando juntos e com os filhos correndo pelo quintal.

Parando para pensar, antes ela havia imaginado-se em uma casa parecida com a de sua família; vendo a mansão em que Draco morava, duvidava que ele iria querer fugir daquele estilo. Ficou tentando ver-se morando em uma mansão daquelas, e aquilo lhe deu uma vontade incrível de rir.

Com medo de estragar o almoço, concentrou-se na conversa com Narcisa, que estava bem agradável. Draco evitava fazer intervenções, deixando que as duas conversassem o máximo que podiam.

Ao término do almoço, Narcisa levantou-se, pedindo desculpas.

-Terei que ir à instituição agora, só voltarei mais tarde. Se não estiver mais aqui, querida, digo desde já que foi bom conhecê-la. Draco, leve-a por um passeio pela mansão; tenho certeza que ela adorará nosso bosque, é excelente para piqueniques.

Despedindo-se, aparatou.

Olhando para a expressão abobada de Gina, Draco riu.

- Você precisa ver sua expressão cada vez que falamos sobre algo da mansão, amor. É cômica.

Desfazendo-se da surpresa, Gina dirigiu-se a ele.

- Não posso evitar, nunca vi nada igual. Caramba, Draco, você viveu assim a vida inteira?

- Bom, sim – disse ele, enquanto iam andando pelos corredores – é só que, com meu pai aqui, não era tão divertido.

Gina assentiu, imaginando o que ele não deveria ter passado em sua infância. Pararam de andar em frente à uma porta no segundo andar.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, eu queria te trazer aqui desde que voltei de viagem – disse ele, abrindo para que ela entrasse.

Ao adentrar, percebeu que encontrava-se em uma pequena sala de recepção, com um sofá e uma mesinha; mais distante, havia o quarto principal, com uma cama de dossel enorme decorada em azul.

- Eu estava esperando minha mãe sair porque, apesar de ela não ligar, eu imaginei que você poderia ficar constrangida – disse ele, fechando a porta atrás de si, e falando no ouvido de Gina – queria _muito_ ter um momento a sós com você.

A voz de Draco em seu ouvido fez um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Ele a virou de frente para ele, e o olhar que lhe dava fazia algo revirar em seu baixo ventre, como se ele pudesse ver dentro dela.

Sem esperar mais um segundo, Draco a puxou para ele, dando um beijo voraz, enquanto ia levando-a em direção à cama. Apoiavam-se nas paredes pelo caminho, enquanto Draco tentava tirar o vestido de Gina, e ela abria o fecho de sua calça.

Sentia saudades do toque do loiro em seu corpo, da maneira como ele beijava cada pedaço de sua pele. De como ele a fazia sentir queimando, sempre desejando mais. O puxava mais forte, desejando tanto quanto ele aquele momento. Ele levantou-a e ela prendeu suas pernas ao seu redor, enquanto era carregada para cama, onde a depositou e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Aproveitaram aquele momento como se fosse o primeiro, pois não sabiam quando teriam novamente. Algum tempo depois, quando estavam deitados, tentando acalmar a respiração, Gina conseguiu dizer:

- Te amo.

Sorrindo, Draco respondeu:

- Eu também te amo.

Após um banho, passearam pela mansão, e Gina ficava cada vez mais surpresa com a beleza do lugar. Todas as plantas eram bem cuidadas, e toda a decoração era leve e da cor clara, dando um ar de paraíso. Tudo estava sempre muito limpo e arrumado.

Durante todo o passeio, Draco contava fatos de sua infância.

- Blaise e eu adorávamos brincar na piscina durante o verão, vendo quem conseguia prender a respiração mais tempo. Em uma das vezes ele desmaiou, enquanto tentava bater meu recorde.

Gina riu.

- Por falar nele, ele retornou ao Reino Unido?

- Sim, disse que tem coisas a resolver com a família. Mas também quer continuar pelos Estados Unidos. Acho que ele e a Gwen estão juntos pra valer.

- Como a gente. – disse Gina.

- Não – Draco negou – nós somos muito mais do que eles.

Gina levantou a sobrancelha.

- Por que? Nos amamos mais? – perguntou ela.

- Somos mais bonitos. – disse Draco, e os dois riram, continuando o passeio.

- É tão... estranho – comentou ela, enquanto passavam na beira do lago – você trabalhou durante meses para a dona Olivia, quando possuía tanto dinheiro em seu cofre...

- Eu não tinha acesso a esse dinheiro naquela época – falou – mas não me arrependo de ter trabalhado com ela; foi de grande utilidade na decisão de minha carreira.

Gina o olhou admirada; sabia que ele tinha feito tudo por ela, e não conseguia deixar de sentir orgulho e admiração pela atitude do loiro.

Ele a deixou na porta de casa no início da noite, cumprimentando o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley durante a visita. Despediu-se, aparatando para a mansão.

* * *

Os dias se passaram, e Gina estava extremamente feliz. Quando não estava na mansão Malfoy, Draco estava na casa dela, e passeavam o dia inteiro pelas colinas. Ele até a ajudava em tarefas domésticas, como desgnomizar o jardim.

Draco gostava de malhar, uma forma que sempre teve para aliviar o estresse, mesmo quando fazia parte de seu treinamento. Seus músculos eram bem definidos e, quando ele tirava a blusa por causa do suor durante a desgnomização, Gina sentia seu corpo inteiro esquentar, e arranjava alguma desculpa para levá-lo aos pomares, onde poderiam ter algum momento a sós com o loiro sem ninguém por perto. Ele costumava brincar dizendo que ela o raptava nesses momentos, mas adorava quando isso acontecia.

- Sabe, isso pode ser qualificado como estupro – disse ele entre beijos, numa das vezes que aconteceu.

- Ah, cale a boca – respondeu Gina, enquanto o pressionava em uma árvore e abria o fecho de sua calça.

Definitivamente, o loiro adorava aqueles momentos.

Gostava de jantar com sua família todas as noites, pois era algo de que ela sentia falta. Fred e Jorge voltaram a falar com ela, embora não comentassem nada sobre seu namoro. Optaram por fingir que não acontecia. Gina não os culpava; ao menos, estavam falando com ela.

Chegou o dia do aniversário de Gina. Uma pequena festa seria dada, onde poderia rever seus antigos amigos de Hogwarts. Estava alegre e excitada pela expectativa; apesar de Draco dizer que suas amigas de Northshore eram muito mais normais do que os de Hogwarts, Gina gostava deles.

Ao anoitecer, os convidados foram chegando. Draco já estava lá desde cedo, ajudando na montagem. Seus irmãos também e, apesar de não trocarem uma palavra, ajudaram Draco na colocação dos enfeites e faixas de parabéns.

O loiro havia ido para casa se trocar e ainda não tinha chegado. Os primeiros a aparecerem foram Colin e Luna, que correram para abraçá-la.

- Que saudades! – diziam quando a abraçavam forte.

Neville apareceu em seguida, junto de Simas e Dino. Tonks e Lupin apareceram depois, e Gina soube que Tonks estava grávida. Hermione e Harry já haviam chegado, por isso, só faltava seu namorado. Não parava de olhar à volta enquanto conversava com seus amigos, o que não passou despercebido pelos amigos.

- O que você está procurando, Gina? – perguntou Colin, depois de ela dar mais uma olhada para os lados – ainda falta alguém?

Gina assentiu, sorrindo.

- Sim, meu namorado.

Os amigos olharam para ela, surpresos. Dino e Simas olharam à volta para ter certeza de que Harry já se encontrava na festa.

- Eu não sabia que você estava namorando, Gina – comentou Neville – é algum americano?

Ela riu.

- Acho que todo mundo pensa isso porque eu estava na América. Mas, não, ele é daqui. Vocês o conhecem de Hogwarts. Só espero que o tratem bem.

- Se você gosta dele, nós trataremos – disse Luna, que continuava com a mesma expressão avoada de sempre.

Agradecendo, Gina viu uma pessoa aproximando-se do portão e foi até lá para recepcioná-la.

Narcisa chegara sozinha, com um embrulho nas mãos. Estava vestida de forma mais simples, porém, muito bonita.

- Parabéns, querida – disse, entregando o embrulho e a abraçando-a – Draco disse que já está a caminho.

Sorrindo, Gina apresentou-a à sua mãe, e logo as duas passaram a conversar. Voltando para onde estavam os amigos, eles a olhavam sem entender.

- Quem é aquela mulher? – perguntou Colin.

- A mãe do meu... Ah, ele chegou!

Ela foi quase saltitando até o portão, onde recebeu duas pessoas.

- Parabéns, ruiva! – disse Blaise, enquanto a abraçava e lhe entregava um pacote.

- Que bom que veio, Blaise – disse ela, contente.

Olhou para Draco, pra quem sempre guardava o último momento. Ele sempre costumava dizer que as melhores coisas sempre são deixadas por último, por isso, sempre fazia esse gesto.

O abraçando, deu-lhe um beijo como se não se vissem há dias, quando havia se despedido algumas poucas horas atrás.

- Parem com essa indecência e vamos para a festa – disse Blaise brincando, enquanto Gina ria, e dava as mãos para Draco.

Ao chegar perto dos seus amigos, percebeu que Colin e Luna olhavam surpresos, e Neville, Simas e Dino tinham as varinhas em mãos.

- Abaixem essas varinhas – disse Gina, desolada. Seria sempre assim...?

- O que esses dois sonserinos fazem aqui? – perguntou Dino, ainda com varinha em punho.

- Pessoal, esse é Draco meu namorado – falou Gina – e Blaise, amigo em comum.

- E aí – disseram Blaise e Draco juntos, sem entonação na voz.

Os outros olharam surpresos, para os dois, sem saber o que dizer. Luna, com seu tom avoado, foi a primeira a falar:

- Bem vindos.

Olhando para a corvinal como se estivesse vendo um alienígena, Draco abanou a cabeça, dirigindo-se à Gina:

- Minha mãe já chegou? – recebendo uma resposta afirmativa, falou – vou falar com ela, já volto.

- E eu, vou atacar os doces – disse Blaise, sorrindo enquanto ia até a mesa do bolo.

Gina ficou sozinha com seus amigos, que ainda a olhavam chocados. Quando um deles ia falar algo, ela os cortou:

- Podem parar. Se for para falar que estou louca ou perguntar se estou enfeitiçada, parem por aí – disse secamente – já está um inferno com meus irmãos, não preciso que meus amigos hajam da mesma forma.

Eles engoliram em seco. Colin foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- Desculpa, Gina. É só que... É um choque.

Gina sorriu para eles.

- Com o tempo, se acostumam. Até meus pais não ligam mais.

Eles olharam para a Sra. Weasley, que conversava animada com Narcisa Malfoy.

- Suponho que sim. – disse Neville, ainda com um olhar surpreso na face. Draco voltou pouco depois, abraçando Gina por trás e dando-lhe um beijo de causar inveja, enquanto seus amigos olhavam embasbacados.

- Quer ver meu presente? – disse ele, animado. Parecia falar com ela como se não houvesse ninguém por perto, apesar de os amigos de Gina ainda olharem boquiabertos para o casal.

- O que você comprou? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa. Havia dito para ele que não queria nada caro, para que não gastasse dinheiro.

- Feche os olhos – ela o olhou desconfiada – se não fechar, não vai receber.

Passando as mãos pelos olhos dela, Draco fez um sinal afirmativo para Blaise, que estava próximo ao portão. O moreno saiu e voltou alguns instantes depois levitando uma caixa enorme, maior que uma pessoa. As pessoas exclamavam de surpresa quando viam, e Gina começou a se remexer.

- O que é? Eu quero ver!

Draco deu uma risada. Quando Blaise depositou a caixa na frente dela, retirou as mãos. Gina olhou surpresa para o embrulho enorme.

- Mas o que é...? – começou a perguntar, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

- Puxe o laço – o loiro falou.

Sem esperar, Gina puxou, fazendo com que a caixa desmontasse no meio de uma fumaça e vozes conhecidas fossem ouvidas.

- Direto dos Estados Unidos...

- Do colégio mais famoso da costa leste...

- Para o aniversário de nossa amiga...

- Alunas de Northshore! – gritaram Maya, Cady e Gwen juntas, saindo do embrulho usando chapéus de festa e assoprando apitos.

- Parabéns! – disseram elas, uma a uma, enquanto abraçavam Gina.

- Como vocês chegaram aqui? – perguntou Gina, ainda surpresa – vocês disseram que não teriam como vir me visitar!

- Ah, mas o seu namorado chato nos convenceu – disse Maya, olhando para Draco.

- Pagou nossas passagens de ida e volta para que aparecêssemos aqui dentro de um embrulho – contou Cady.

Gina olhou para Draco, chocada. Ele sorria de forma inocente, como se não tivesse nada com aquilo.

- Então, quem é quem? – perguntou Gwen, olhando à sua volta – precisa nos apresentar aos outros.

- Claro! – disse Gina, após recuperar-se do susto inicial. Apresentou-as a seus pais, que pareciam tão surpresos quanto ela com o presente de Draco, depois a seus irmãos, e por último para seus amigos.

- Fiquem conversando com eles, enquanto eu agradeço pelo meu presente – disse Gina a Maya, afastando-se para falar com Draco.

Ao chegar perto, parou em frente a Draco, que a olhava na espera de algo.

- Obrigada, apesar de eu ter te dito que não queria que gastasse dinheiro em presentes – disse, vendo um sorriso se abrir na face de Draco.

- Eu não gastei diretamente – falou, com ar inocente.

- Como você sabia que o que eu mais queria é que elas estivessem aqui? – perguntou.

- Porque eu te conheço – disse ele, enlaçando-a pela cintura – e porque não consegui pensar em nada melhor para te dar.

Gina riu, enquanto puxava-o para um beijo. Aquela noite estava tão perfeita! E, enquanto beijava Draco, não viu quando Blaise abriu o portão para mais três rapazes, que entraram carregando instrumentos. Só percebeu quando ouviu uma nota sendo tocada na guitarra.

Olhou à sua volta e viu que Blaise e outros rapazes afinavam instrumentos; já havia uma bateria montada, assim como um teclado.

Olhou do palco improvisado para Draco, e ele limitou-se a falar.

- Seu presente ainda não acabou, ruiva.

Afastando-se, foi para onde estava a banda, sendo observado por todos os presentes com surpresa. Até mesmo Narcisa não esperava.

Suas amigas aproximaram-se de Gina.

- Ele sempre te dá um presente assim, né? – comentou Maya.

- Eu não me importaria de receber uma música em todas as datas comemorativas – comentou Cady.

Gina olhava com os olhos brilhando de emoção, enquanto Draco terminava de colocar um pedestal com um microfone.

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores – disse ele, em seu ar arrogante, com sua voz sendo ouvida por todo o terreno – apresento agora uma música escrita para minha namorada, como forma de presente de aniversário. Espero que apreciem e, se não gostarem, quem se importa? O presente é para ela, não para vocês.

Gina riu, enquanto suas amigas gargalhavam. Os outros convidados estavam chocados demais para terem alguma reação. Olhando em volta, Gina viu que Hermione e Fleur prestavam atenção, enquanto os outros só... Olhavam, sem saber o que esperar.

A música começou, o teclado sendo tocado. Quando a voz de Draco começou a ressoar, os olhos dos presentes se arregalaram ainda mais e alguns ficaram boquiabertos.

_I'd walk a __thousand miles to you_

(_**Eu andaria milhares de milhas para você**_)

_If I had no other way_

(_**Se não houvesse outra forma**_)

_And tell you how I feel_

(_**E te dizer como meu sinto**_)

_If I could find the words to say_

(_**Se eu conseguir encontrar as palavras para dizer**_)

Draco dizia tudo olhando diretamente para Gina, segurando o microfone com uma mão, gesticulando com a outra quando podia.

_I'd build you up a temple_

(_**Eu lhe construiria um templo**_)

_Keep you safe inside_

(_**Para manter você segura dentro**_)

_When everything's upon you_

(_**Quando tudo estiver em cima de você**_)

_It will be you place to hide_

(_**Será o seu lugar para se esconder**_)

_And now with you I know_

(_**E agora, com você eu sei**_)

_Sometimes the very thing you run from_

(_**Algumas vezes, aquilo do que você mais foge**_)

_Is that thing you need the most_

(_**É aquilo que você mais precisa**_)

Segurando o microfone com as duas mãos, cantou o refrão, suas emoções sendo sentidas por Gina em cada palavra cantada.

_You know I'd die for you_

(_**Você sabe que eu morreria por você**_)

_These words I swear are true_

(_**Essas palavras que juro são verdade**_)

_Just when I'd given up_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha desistido**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

_There's nothing I won't do_

(_**Não há nada que eu não farei**_)

_I'd steal all the stars for you_

(_**Eu roubaria todas as estrelas para você**_)

_Just when I'd had enough_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha o suficiente**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

_Of love_

(_**Do amor**_)

Olhou em volta, vendo sua mãe com lágrimas nos olhos, assim como Narcisa. As duas pareciam ser muito emocionais. Luna se balançava ao ritmo da música sorrindo, como se não se importasse com quem estava cantando.

_I crossed all seven oceans_

(_**Eu cruzei todos os sete oceanos**_)

_And I fought a hundred wars_

(_**E lutei centenas de guerras**_)

_But through the sea of faces_

(_**Mas através do mar de faces**_)

_It was fate that brought me yours_

(_**Foi o destino que me trouxe a sua**_)

_I built these walls around me _

(_**Eu construí essas paredes ao meu redor**_)

_My heart safe inside_

(_**Meu coração seguro dentro**_)

_But your wave crashed upon me_

(_**Mas sua onda caiu em cima de mim**_)

_What was lost you helped me find_

(_**O que estava perdido, você me ajudou a achar**_)

_Once bittersweet and lonely_

(_**Uma vez amargo e solitário**_)

_Now I feel alive_

(_**Agora eu me sinto vivo**_)

Seus irmãos estavam parados, chocados demais para se mexer, apenas observando, assim como seus amigos de Hogwarts. Seu pai observava tudo com um sorriso doce nos lábios, contente que sua filha tinha, sim, feito uma boa escolha.

_You know I'd die for you_

(_**Você sabe que eu morreria por você**_)

_These words I swear are true_

(_**Essas palavras que juro são verdade**_)

_Just when I'd given up_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha desistido**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

_There's nothing I won't do_

(_**Não há nada que eu não farei**_)

_I'd steal all the stars for you_

(_**Eu roubaria todas as estrelas para você**_)

_Just when I'd had enough_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha o suficiente**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

Suas amigas a empurraram em direção ao palco, e ela foi andando sorrindo, com lágrimas de felicidade em seu rosto.

_I've opened my eyes_

(_**Eu abri os meus olhos**_)

_Let __me in your light_

(_**Deixe-me na sua luz**_)

_I've run out of time_

(_**Eu fico sem o tempo**_)

_You keep me hanging on_

(_**Você me mantém aprisionado**_)

_You keep me hanging on_

(_**Você me mantém aprisionado**_)

Parou bem em frente a ele, que olhava para baixo para continuar encarando-a, já que o palco improvisado era encima de uma das mesas. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas o sorriso não deixava seu rosto, enquanto ouvia os versos.

_You know I'd die for you_

(_**Você sabe que eu morreria por você**_)

_These words I swear are true_

(_**Essas palavras que juro são verdade**_)

_Just when I'd given up_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha desistido**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

_There's nothing I won't do_

(_**Não há nada que eu não farei**_)

_I'd steal all the stars for you_

(_**Eu roubaria todas as estrelas para você**_)

_Just when I'd had enough_

(_**Bem quando eu tinha o suficiente**_)

_You showed me the meaning of love_

(_**Você me mostrou o significado do amor**_)

_Of love_

(_**Do amor**_)

Ele se agachou, colocando seu olhar quase na altura do dela, antes de dizer a última frase da música.

_Of love_

(_**Do amor**_)

Colocando o microfone de lado, inclinou-se, encostando levemente seu lábios nos dela. Mas Gina não queria só isso. Puxou-o pelo colarinho para aprofundar o beijo, causando o desequilíbrio do loiro e o fazendo cair por cima dela.

As pessoas exclamaram aproximando-se, preocupados que eles tivessem se machucado. Mas os dois riam; Draco havia caído apoiando-se com os braços ao redor de Gina, evitando machucá-la. Enquanto riam, Gina o abraçou, finalmente o beijando-o. Não se importava que sua família inteira estivesse olhando, só queria que o loiro soubesse o quanto o amava. E se ele era capaz de fazer uma declaração na frente de tanta gente, por que ela não? Afastando suas bocas, disse bem alto:

- Eu te amo!

E Draco respondeu baixo, olhando em seus olhos, para que só ela ouvisse, mas quem estava próximo podia ler em seus lábios:

- Eu também te amo.

Narcisa e Molly, que olhavam a cena emocionadas, olharam uma para a outra, sorrindo.

- Seu filho é incrível – Moly conseguiu dizer, recebendo um sinal negativo de Narcisa.

- Não. Os _nossos_ filhos são incríveis – disse a loira, voltando a olhar o casal.

E aquela noite foi a mais perfeita de todas para Gina. Suas amigas aproximaram-se, ajudando-os a levantar-se, enquanto Blaise ligava a caixa de som com músicas para animar a festa. Ela foi puxada por suas amigas, que iam dançando e a giravam junto. Blaise e Draco juntaram-se, e os dois casais ficaram dançando com as amigas, que logo puxaram dois rapazes da banda para acompanhá-las. Luna puxou Neville, realizando uma dança estranha, fazendo com que a ruiva risse ao ver os amigos.

Colin, que passava por perto, deu um aceno para o casal, comentando:

- Bela voz, Malfoy.

O loiro assentiu, e Gina poderia gritar de felicidade por seus amigos estarem aceitando seu namorado, independente de quem ele fosse.

Sentados em uma mesa mais afastada, estava Gui, Fleur e Carlinhos.

- Só um homem muito apaixonado pode cantar desse jeito – disse Fleur, que havia se emocionado com os versos cantados.

Os dois irmãos se olharam, e soltaram um suspiro juntos. Era uma batalha perdida, afinal. Quando Draco afastou-se das pessoas, indo pegar uma bebida, Carlinhos aproximou-se e estendeu a mão.

Olhando desconfiado, Draco colocou seu copo na mesa e estendeu a mão também.

O aperto do irmão era forte, mas nada que o loiro não aguentasse.

- Se magoar minha irmão de alguma forma, eu o matarei. – disse Carlinhos, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Com um olhar confiante, Draco só respondeu:

- Anotado.

Gui também se aproximou, estendendo a mão.

- Bem vindo à família Weasley, Malfoy. – falou, enquanto apertava sua mão.

Os gêmeos apareceram logo em seguida, repetindo o gesto. Porém, deram risadinhas ao final do aperto. Com cara de tédio, Draco retirou uma película de plástico da mão que utilizou no aperto, fazendo os dois o olharem incrédulos.

- Sua irmã me avisou dos seus truques – disse ele, de forma arrogante.

- Estraga prazeres – falou Jorge, dando as costas e afastando-se.

- Ela sempre estraga nossas brincadeiras! – completou Fred, seguindo o irmão. Gui e Carlinhos, que ainda estavam próximos, gargalharam ao ver a cena.

- Ao menos ele já aprendeu a lidar com a família – falou Gui, olhando para o loiro se afastar com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Narcisa estava conversando com um dos integrantes da banda, e Draco aproximou-se.

- Mãe, o que a senhora está fazendo?

- Oh, nada querido, só vendo algumas possibilidades – falou, dando um aceno para o rapaz, que se afastava – já que eu não tenho muito o que fazer, pensei em ser empresária de vocês.

- Mãe – Draco falou, olhando nos olhos dela – nós não vamos seguir carreira musical, tá? Faço isso apenas pela Gina.

Narcisa continuou sorrindo, enquanto dava um tapinha no ombro de Draco.

- Veremos – disse ela, afastando-se e indo falar com Molly.

Draco soltou o ar. Sua mãe conseguia ser mais teimosa do que ele. Olhou em volta e viu Gina acenando, e logo esqueceu-se de tudo ao abraçá-la.

Harry estava parado distante, encostado em uma das mesas com uma bebida nas mãos. Rony aproximou-se, encostando do seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio, antes do ruivo comentar:

- É... Você perdeu para um par de músicas melosas.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu sei. – ele assentiu – e eu não consigo cantar nem no chuveiro, logo, não tenho chances.

Seu amigo deu-lhe um leve soco no braço.

- As coisas vão se acertar pra você, cara.

Harry só sorriu de volta, sabendo que seus amigos lhe desejavam o melhor.

A festa de Gina chegava ao final. Se antes dela os Weasley tinham suas dúvidas em relação a Draco, agora pareciam estar convencidos de que Gina estava feliz ao lado dele. Aceitando a derrota, seus irmãos brincavam com ela como antes de conhecer o loiro. Seus pais estavam felizes em ver sua filha sorrindo daquela forma, e até mesmo seus amigos pararam de olhar desconfiados para o loiro. Aceitaram que ele era o motivo dela estar feliz, que não importava o sobrenome Malfoy, pois o loiro que ali viam em nada tinha haver com o que conheceram em Hogwarts.

As velas foram sopradas, os presentes abertos e o bolo cortado. Gina estava tão contente que tinha certeza que suas bochechas doeriam dia seguinte, de tanto que sorria. Draco não saía de seu lado, e ela o arrastava junto a cada passo que dava. Aos poucos, seus amigos foram se despedindo. Maya e Cady passariam a noite, mas Gwen iria com Blaise, prometendo voltar dia seguinte.

O jardim já estava vazio, e Draco passeava com Gina no meio da bagunça que havia ficado após a festa. Uma lua azul brilhava no céu, cintilante.

- Obrigada – disse Gina, parando e o abraçando – foi o melhor aniversário de todos, graças a você.

- Minha função é fazê-la feliz – disse ele, acariciando suas costas – e se eu não conseguir cumprir isso, seus irmãos podem manter as ameaças de morte.

Gina deu um risinho e o olhou, perdendo-se nos seus olhos cor de chumbo, tão prateados com o luar.

- Nunca vou me separar de você.

- Nem eu de você.

- Você pode... – ela parou, dando um sorriso tímido – pode cantar aquela música de novo? Só pra mim?

Assentindo com um sorriso no rosto, Draco cantou a música novamente, sussurrando a letra em seu ouvido e fazendo com que Gina esquecesse do mundo à sua volta. Os dois dançaram lentamente, mal mexendo seus corpos, guardando aquele momento em suas mentes.

Ficaram ali por um bom tempo depois de todos irem dormir, antes de se despedirem e Gina voltar para um quarto abarrotado com Maya e Cady dormindo esparramadas nos colchões improvisados no chão.

Ainda sorrindo, deitou-se, sabendo que manteria aquele sorriso durante toda a noite.

****fim do capítulo 9****

* * *

**N/A:** Aeeew! Mais um capítulo! Fiz esse bem grande, o que acharam?

Estou atualizando com pressa, desculpe por não dizer muito! Prometo q em breve trarei mais explicações!

Bjinhos!


	11. Capítulo 10

_N/A: Oh my God, nem acredito que estou escrevendo a última NA desta fanfic! Sim, este é o ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Como sempre, tem música para acompanhar, e já se encontra em meu profile daqui do site. Não deixem de ler a NA após o capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Pelo resto de nossas vidas**

Tempos felizes passam depressa. Os últimos dias de Gina no Reino Unido foram ainda mais divertidos do que poderia imaginar. Maya, Cady e Gwen fizeram Gina passear com elas por vários lugares, incluindo Hogwarts. Após pedir permissão à diretora McGonagall, Gina passeou um dia com elas pelo castelo, indo depois para o povoado de Hogsmeade.

- Caramba, eu me sinto no século passado! – Maya exclamou.

Gina só ria, vendo a reação das amigas. Draco e Blaise estavam juntos delas, obviamente, e adoravam contar histórias de quando os dois estudavam ali. Gina também contava as suas e, quando finalmente retornaram para a Toca, já estavam exaustos do dia que tiveram.

- Só mais um dia – Gina falou, abraçando Draco na porta de sua casa – e terei que retornar.

- Arrependida da sua decisão?

- Não – sacudiu a cabeça – mas vou sentir saudades daqui. Foi bom ter recordações com minhas novas amigas onde fui criada, mas sentirei mais falta de minha família.

- Quer dizer que não vai sentir de mim? – ele fingiu-se de ofendido.

- Você estará comigo lá, não vale.

- Mas não te verei diariamente – ele parecia indignado.

- Sim, mas ainda terei a chance de vê-lo – ela colocou um ponto final.

Ouviram um barulho na cozinha, e a Sra. Weasley apareceu na porta.

- Boa noite, querido, vai ficar para o jantar? –a matriarca parecia genuinamente feliz de ver o rapaz.

- Olá Sra. Weasley. Hum, hoje não, minha mãe quer que eu ajude a organizar os arquivos da empresa antes de partir.

- Você voltará com a Gina, não é? – ela tinha um olhar gentil no rosto.

- Sim. Preciso começar meu curso de verão, e ainda tenho que estudar para a prova da Academia.

A senhora assentiu, despedindo-se deles.

- Vou sentir ciúmes – Gina comentou – você estudava em um colégio masculino, e agora irá para uma academia onde terá garotas inteligentes e bonitas.

- Gina, nenhuma garota gênio é bonita. Veja a Granger, por exemplo – ele levou um tapa da namorada que, apesar disso, ria – estou falando sério. E mesmo que haja, meu coração já pertence a uma certa ruiva ciumenta.

A garota deu a língua para ele, num gesto infantil.

- Eu prezo o que é meu – ela respondeu.

- Se você sabe que eu sou seu, não precisa se preocupar – ele passou a mão por seu rosto – e como acha que ficarei, tendo uma namorada famosa?

- Não é certo ainda, Draco. Eu posso não conseguir – uma sombra de preocupação passou por seus olhos.

- Mesmo se não conseguir, o que eu acho improvável, você precisa tentar. No final, poderá dizer a si mesma que tentou o seu melhor.

A ruiva assentiu. O que seria de sua vida sem Draco? O abraçou forte.

- Queria te ver diariamente, como antes! Por que você não repetiu de ano? – recebeu um olhar incrédulo – certo, eu não queria que você repetisse, mas ao menos assim eu continuaria a te ver!

- Hum, já que é assim, posso pensar em uma solução – ela a olhou confusa – mas só te informarei quando tudo estiver certo.

- Como assim?

Ele a beijou, se despedindo.

- Só te conto depois. Tchau!

- Draco!

Antes que pudesse perguntar mais, ele aparatou; agora que tinha permissão para visitar Gina, podia fazer a aparatação dentro do terreno, e não nos limites externos. Gina sacudiu a cabeça; ele não tomava jeito! Sempre a deixava curiosa por algo; apesar de adorar surpresas, a ruiva se remoía por dentro para descobrir o que era.

Entrou em casa, já encontrando seus irmãos na sala. Eles estavam passando ali todas as noites para falar com ela, a fim de matarem a saudade. Podia notar o olhar de Maya em cima de seu irmão Carlinhos; sabia que o irmão mais velho não daria atenção, apesar de sua amiga quase se jogar em cima dele.

- Ah, Gina, o que posso fazer? Ele tem aquele estilo ogro que eu adoro – o olhar de sua amiga brilhou, falando sobre Carlinhos.

- Mas ele não dará bola, Maya – Gina tentou explicar – só não quero que se machuque.

A amiga ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, observando de longe.

- Ah, tudo bem. Ainda tem os gêmeos, não é? – ela falou, em tom de consolação, apontando para a dupla à distância e fazendo Gina rir.

- Não se anime, o da direita já está no meu alvo – Cady falou se aproximando.

- Garotas, meus irmãos não são mercadorias! – Gina tentou parecer ofendida, mas não conseguiu controlar o sorriso.

- A culpa é sua por ter nos apresentado a eles, Gi – Maya falou séria – ninguém mandou ter tantos irmãos bonitos. Ruivos são difíceis de encontrar por aí, sabia?

- Hum, fico imaginando se todos os pelos deles são ruivos – Cady falou de forma maliciosa.

- Garotas! – Gina exclamou, mas começou a gargalhar. Suas amigas eram umas pervertidas, mas que sempre a divertiam.

Aquela noite foi divertida, assim como a seguinte. Da mesma forma que um jantar foi feito para recepcioná-la, um outro foi feito para sua despedida. Parecia novamente seu aniversário, com todos os amigos presentes; Gina se divertiu muito aquela noite, com um sentimento de saudosismo. Sentiria muita falta de todos ali, mas nada substituiria a felicidade que tinha com Draco e com suas amigas. E a sensação de voar pelo campo... Ah, como queria voltar a treinar! Não via a hora de entrar novamente no campo de quadribol de Northshore.

Seus irmãos brincaram com ela aquela noite, suas amigas procuraram ficar um tanto distante, para que Gina aproveitasse o momento em família. Mas era impossível para Draco ficar longe dela; estava sempre perto, sempre com o olhar preso nela.

- Em um primeiro momento, achei que você havia enfeitiçado minha irmã, Malfoy – Gui aproximou-se dele, após observar seu olhar por algum tempo – mas acho que foi o contrário. Ela quem enfeitiçou você.

O loiro assentiu, um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Não tenho com discordar, Guilherme.

- Vai mesmo manter as formalidades? Já é praticamente da família. Ou melhor – um olhar desafiador apareceu em seu rosto – ainda fará parte da família, não é mesmo?

- Você ainda duvida disso? – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha – ainda duvida que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado de sua irmã?

- Não estou duvidando, estou te desafiando a _não_ fazer isso – Draco soltou um risinho com a fala do ruivo – não conseguirá fugir da fúria dos Weasley se a magoar.

- Ameaça anotada, junto com todas as outras – o loiro respondeu – eu não vou abandoná-la, a menos que ela não me queira ao lado. E acho que vocês já tentaram convencê-la disso, não?

- Com certeza – Gui assentiu – mas ela é teimosa e nunca dá ouvidos. Fazer o quê!

Os dois riram, e Draco sentia-se feliz, vendo sua namorada sendo perseguida pelos gêmeos, que queriam testar nela uma de suas novas invenções. Estava se dando melhor com os Weasley; Artur e Molly o aceitaram de coração, e os outros irmãos começaram a aceitá-lo genuinamente, apesar de ter algumas reservas.

- Se me der licença – Draco colocou seu copo de lado – estou indo bancar o herói e resgatá-la das mãos dos gêmeos.

O loiro correu até onde a ruiva estava e, no caminho, pegou um barbante. Com destreza, aproximou-se dos gêmeos e lançou entre os pés deles, fazendo-os tropeçar e ir de cara no chão. Gina parou de correr e começou a gargalhar, dobrando-se de rir.

- Mas quem...? – Jorge levantou o rosto, vendo Draco passar.

- Desculpem, rapazes, mas vocês me fizeram prometer que não a colocaria em perigo – Draco falou, abraçando Gina – só a estou mantendo salva, como vocês pediram.

- Malfoy, você é um homem morto! – Fred gritou, levantando-se.

- Opa, briga em família! – Carlinhos aproximou-se, sorrindo. Ele já havia aceitado Draco, e parecia divertir-se em infernizá-lo tanto quanto os gêmeos.

- Quais serão as armas utilizadas? – Draco perguntou, colocando Gina nas suas costas. No mesmo instante, um bolinho caramelado passou a centímetros de seu rosto. Todos olharam para quem lançou, e Gui estava parado com outro na mão.

- Guerra de comida! – o ruivo gritou, e logo todos começaram a correr e lançar o que tinham na frente. Molly e Artur Weasley tentaram impedir, mas acabaram por deixar. Maya e Cady conjuravam tortas e lançavam no ar; Blaise e Gwen entraram na briga e logo todos estavam lançando comida, não apenas a família Weasley. Gina não parava de rir; era muito cômico ver todos sujos. Draco impedia que qualquer coisa a atingisse, sendo acertado diversas vezes.

- Você me protegeu de todos! – ela exclamou para Draco, vendo que a comida já havia acabado, e todos estavam sujos.

- Bom, ninguém pode encostar em você além de mim – ele aproximou-se, como se fosse abraçá-la, e acertou um muffin com _mashmellow_ em sua cabeça – só eu tenho esse direito.

- Seu...! – ela começou a correr atrás dele, que só ria e ia metros à frente.

- Corra por sua vida, Malfoy! – Carlinhos gritou – ela é perigosa!

Seus irmãos começaram a gritar incentivos, rindo da cena. Já distantes do jardim principal, ele parou abruptamente, virando-se para ela, que trombou com ele e fez os dois caírem e rolarem no chão. Rindo, ela virou o bolinho que estava em sua mão na cabeça dele.

- Estamos quites! – declarou, mas ele puxou-a para perto.

- Quase.

E a beijou, enquanto rolava com ela pela grama. Foram interrompidos por um jato de água, e logo levantaram-se, vendo que agora as mangueiras eram a nova arma sendo utilizada. Quando a noite finalmente acabou, o quintal estava destruído, todos estavam lameados, mas tinham as bochechas doendo de tanto rir. Seus amigos de Hogwarts se despediram, agradecendo por toda aquela diversão, e Molly colocou toda a família que ficou para ajudar na limpeza. Eles fizeram tudo contentes e, mesmo que quisessem continuar a guerra durante a limpeza, Molly interrompia, ou aquilo não ia acabar nunca.

Aquela noite ficou marcada na mente de Gina, talvez até mais que seu aniversário. No dia seguinte, quando todos se despediram no porto, nenhuma lágrima escorreu, pois apesar da saudade, não ficaria triste. Desta vez, não havia nenhuma ameaça de morte pairando sobre sua família; todos estavam bem, cada um tinha uma boa vida. Ela logo os reencontraria, e guardaria a saudade para quando os visse novamente.

- Cuide de nossa irmã, Malfoy – Carlinhos se despediu dele com um aperto de mão – ou nós cuidamos de você.

- Sabe, eu poderia escrever um livro com todas as ameaças que vocês me fazem – o loiro comentou, enquanto apertava a mão de Percy.

- Ah, filho! – Narcisa o abraçou com força, e os irmãos Weasley seguraram um risinho – vou sentir sua falta! Mas não se preocupe, logo estarei indo para lá para servir de empresária da banda.

- Mãe, não vamos discutir isso novamente – o loiro fechou a expressão.

- Ah, vai Draco, podemos ser famosos! –Blaise apareceu, colocando a mão do ombro do amigo – isso até ajudaria a divulgar nossa empresa, não acha?

Lançando um olhar raivoso para o amigo, estava a ponto de responder algo, mas Gina apareceu ao seu lado.

- Seria bom, não acha? Afinal, se eu vou ser uma artilheira famosa, preciso estar com alguém à altura.

Ela saiu, dando-lhe um sorrisinho malicioso, e deixando-o em choque.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?

Mas não obteve resposta, pois as risadas dos irmãos Weasley superavam qualquer som. Todos embarcaram ao som do apito, e acenaram da proa para os que ficaram.

- Sua família é bem legal, Gi – Maya comentou – pena que não consegui nada com nenhum dos seus irmãos.

- Bah, eles são muito respeitosos – Cady comentou, fazendo a ruiva rir.

O cruzeiro foi divertido, e desta vez, não houve nenhum contratempo durante a viagem. Se divertiram por todo o caminho até a chegada no colégio, onde se despediram na porta.

- Ah, já estou com saudades suas – Gina falou chorosa, olhando para seu namorado enquanto Gwen e Blaise davam um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Maya e Cady haviam entrado na frente, pois disseram que iam ter ânsia de vômito se assistissem a cena.

- Não se preocupe, em breve nos veremos – Draco colocou a franja dela para trás da orelha – já estou providenciando minha moradia por aqui.

- Mesmo?

- Sim, mas por enquanto, ficarei em um hotel – ele a abraçou – mas logo a verei. O tempo passará voando, você vai ver.

- Espero que sim – trocaram um beijo apaixonado, e logo ela entrou na instituição. Mal teve tempo de colocar as malas no quarto, pois Maya já estava vestida com o uniforme de quadribol, gritando para todas as integrantes do time que as queriam no campo em cinco minutos.

O primeiro treino foi só diversão, pois as outras alunas estavam com saudades delas e queriam saber como era o Reino Unido. O primeiro jogo seria em duas semanas, e as aulas começariam depois; passaram os dias treinando, e Gina trocava cartas com Draco diariamente. Era uma tortura; queria tanto vê-lo pessoalmente! Mas os treinos eram importantes e, mesmo que pudesse sair durante a semana, já que as aulas ainda não haviam começado, havia combinado que só o veria no sábado.

E quando este dia chegou, ele a encontrou no portão do colégio, levando-a para conhecer sua nova casa. Ficava nos limites da cidade, e era muito linda; parecia um bangalô em estilo moderno, muito bem decorado por dentro.

- Nada de muito luxo? – Gina perguntou, após uma volta pelos cômodos da casa.

- Bom, não vi necessidade de morar numa mansão enorme. Afinal, somos só nós dois.

- Nós dois? A casa é sua – ela o olhou confusa.

- Sim, mas um dia você poderá morar comigo também – ele a beijou e, antes que ela pensasse em outras coisas, começou a desabotoar sua blusa – por que não aproveitamos o dia para matar a saudade?

E passaram o resto da tarde no bangalô, trocando carinhos e juras de amor. Com o pique renovado, Gina treinava diariamente, desejando poder descansar nos ombros de Draco, mas sabendo que aquilo não era possível.

As coisas também avançavam para Draco. Seu curso de férias de administração de empresas era curto, mas ajudava muito. Seus NIEM's chegaram, e ele havia conseguido notas máximas em tudo o que precisava; enquanto Gina estava treinando, ele se matava de estudar para conseguir entrar na Academia de Poções. No dia do exame, que seria feito por uma banca de renomados professores, Gina esperou do lado de fora da instituição, e mal acreditou quando viu seu namorado correr em sua direção, a abraçando em girando com ela.

- Consegui! – ele gritou, enquanto ela ria de felicidade em seus braços.

Tudo estava perfeito, e Gina tinha medo de que algo estragasse. No domingo à noite, quando ainda estava deitada na cama com ele, perguntou algo que a atormentava a algum tempo.

- Draco... A associação que você fazia parte... – sentiu seu namorado tensionar ao seu lado – você não teve problemas em sair...?

Ele ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, e a abraçou com força.

- Eles ficaram um pouco teimosos a princípio, mas digamos que eu tinha as palavras certas pra convencê-los.

- O que você fez?

- Os chantageei – a ruiva o encarou com os olhos arregalados – eu tinha muito material guardado para expô-los ao público, caso me obrigassem a ficar, ou mesmo tentassem machucar qualquer pessoa próxima de mim. Então, eles concordaram pela minha liberação.

- E nunca mais vão procurá-lo?

- Espero que não – ele brincou com uma mecha do cabelo dela – pode ser que eventualmente me procurem para ver se eu não quero voltar, mas já sabendo qual será minha resposta.

Gina ficou em silêncio alguns momentos, pensativa.

- E se você se tornar famoso, seja como artista ou como empresário? Eles não podem usar algo contra você?

- Meu amor, não tente entender como funciona a chantagem, você é inocente demais para isso – ela fez uma expressão indignada – e quem disse que eu vou virar músico?

- Bom, sua mãe quer isso. E no fundo eu sei que você também quer.

- Ah, quer dizer que você agora adivinha o que é melhor para mim, é? – ele colocou-se em cima dela – vou me lembrar disso, Srta. Weasley.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado, detestando ter que se separar mais uma vez.

- As aulas voltam amanhã – o tom de voz da ruiva estava chorosa –terei que te ver só nos fins de semana, e com toque de recolher!

- Hum, então vamos aproveitar bem a nossa noite hoje – e voltaram a se beijar, aproveitando cada segundo que tinham juntos.

O primeiro dia de aula de Gina foi entusiástico, já que o time havia ganho a primeira partida da temporada nacional. As matérias estavam mais puxadas, já que ainda teriam os NIEM's.

- Precisamos mesmo realizar esses exames? – Maya exclamou, depois de ver um folheto sobre o que teriam que estudar – quer dizer, nós seremos jogadoras famosas, não precisaremos disso!

- Mas nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer no futuro – Gwen comentou, de forma sábia – podemos mudar de carreira, ou mesmo nos aposentar.

Ela estava certa. Mas Gina sentia falta de Draco explicando-lhe a matéria, como no ano anterior. Já estavam no meio da semana, completamente atoladas de lições para fazerem. Levantou-se, pegando seu material da mesa.

- Aonde vai? – perguntou Cady.

- Procurar inspiração para estudar – a ruiva respondeu, já saindo do cômodo – de repente, se eu estudar na colina, consigo captar a inteligência de Draco que ficou por lá.

- Bom plano – Maya comentou, voltando a se inclinar sobre o seu livro.

Subiu a colina com seus livros lentamente, aproveitando a temperatura gostosa que estava lá. Sentou-se encostada na árvore, relembrando cada bom momento que teve ali. Ah, como sentia saudades do loiro! Contava cada minuto para o fim de semana, só para poder revê-lo.

Abriu um livro, tentando se concentrar, mas seus pensamentos estavam em seu namorado. Quando estava a ponto de desistir, ouviu uma voz familiar.

- Finalmente apareceu – Draco surgiu na colina, com um sorriso convencido no rosto – estava achando que este lugar não significava nada para você.

Gina o encarou estupefata, tentando entender.

- O que...?

- Bom, eu lhe disse que daria um jeito de te ver – ele parecia convencido – então, após o meu ingresso na Academia de Poções, perguntei ao diretor de Southshore se ele estaria disposto a aceitar um monitor de poções, afinal, muitos alunos têm problemas com essa matéria. Ele aceitou de bom grado um gênio como eu.

A ruiva continuou o encarando de boca aberta, e Draco já estava estranhando sua falta de reação.

- Não está contente em me ver...? – ele ficou receoso.

- Ora, seu... – ela levantou-se e pulou em cima dele, fazendo-os rolar colina abaixo, tal como no ano anterior. Quando pararam, ela começou a estapeá-lo.

- Gi, para! – ele segurou suas mão, impedindo-a de continuar.

- Por que você não me contou antes? – ela estava com raiva – eu que nem idiota, morrendo de saudades de você, e você nem se importou de me contar!

- Eu te disse que só falaria quando tudo estivesse acertado – ele a olhou incrédulo –imaginei que estaria te contando na própria segunda, mas você não apareceu aqui. Fiquei esperando pelo dia em que sentiria minha falta e viria na nossa colina matar a saudade.

- Nossa colina? Desde quando essa colina é nossa?

- Desde que nós a fizemos nossa – o sorriso dele ficou gentil e, lentamente, acariciou seu rosto, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Ela correspondeu, e logo já estavam em posições comprometedoras.

- Draco, eu preciso que você me ajude com os estudos – ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto arfava com os beijos no seu pescoço.

- Posso até ajudar, mas já que eu sou um monitor, precisarei de um pagamento pelos meus serviços – ele mordiscou sua orelha – disposta a pagar, Srta. Weasley?

Ele não precisava perguntar uma segunda vez para obter resposta. Depois daquela tarde, Gina voltava lá todos os dias, sempre o vendo. Suas amigas ficaram abismadas que ela ainda conseguisse encontrar Draco, mas felizes por ver a ruiva em êxtase. E assim, os dias iam passando; diversos treinos de quadribol, muitas vitórias nos jogos que participavam. Draco se empenhava cada vez mais em seus estudos na Academia e, mesmo perdendo um tempo precioso de estudos sendo monitor de poções em Southshore, ele fazia isso feliz, para ter a chance de ver Gina todo dia. Suas aulas eram intercaladas com ensaios da banda; sua mãe o convencera a tentar essa carreira, e agora estavam preparando seu primeiro disco promocional, a fim de tentarem divulgação nas mídias.

* * *

_**10 meses depois**_

- _E __a __artilheira __Weasley __marca __mais __um __gol __espetacular, __senhoras __e __senhores! __Da __onde __surgiu __essa __menina?_

Jogo final da Liga latina. O placar estava quase em um empate, e Gina e suas amigas faziam de tudo para ter mais pontos de vantagem, caso não capturassem o pomo; mas estava bem difícil, pois o time com quem estavam jogando também era muito bom. Elas não tinham com o que se preocupar, para falar a verdade; o time inteiro de Northshore já estava contratado para jogar na liga mundial, sendo patrocinado por diversas empresas, dentre elas, a Malfoy-Zabini Limitada. Era lógico que seu namorado não deixaria de patrocinar, não?

A empresa foi um sucesso. Antes mesmo de terminar seu curso, Draco e Blaise fundaram a companhia, abrindo filiais pelo mundo e dominando o mercado com invenções nunca antes pensadas por outras pessoas. Draco havia descoberto a cura para inúmeras doenças através de suas poções, e já ganhara prêmios de diversos governos, estando para ganhar um prêmio Nobel pela integração da população bruxa com a trouxa. Sim, pois suas invenções foram levadas aos governos dos trouxas em formas de medicamentos, e para este mundo, ele era apenas um cientista. Mas para os bruxos, ele era um gênio. Acabou que Hermione também se dedicou à essa área, e era a coordenadora da filial do Reino Unido. Os feitiços de Blaise dominaram o mercado; ele criou dezenas, incluindo objetos mágicos que facilitavam a vida dos bruxos, inspirado em tudo que os trouxas já criaram, como o telefone, que agora era feito magicamente e haviam transformado as corujas em algo do passado. Eles agora lucravam tanto dinheiro que Draco e Blaise eram considerados os jovens mais bem sucedidos de todos os tempos.

E a fama deles não parava por ali; a banda "Serpentes Musicais" fazia um sucesso cavalar, ganhando fãs no mundo inteiro; com o nome inspirado no orgulho sonserino, Draco conquistou milhões de fãs com sua voz rouca e suas músicas, todas escritas com sua namorada como inspiração.

O relacionamento deles estava mais forte do que nunca, mesmo com a distância tendo aumentado. No meio do segundo semestre, Gina passou meses fora, pois depois que ganharam o circuito nacional e começaram a Liga Latina, jogavam em diversos países. Draco se viu obrigado a largar a função de monitor para se dedicar à sua empresa, viajando pelo mundo para abrir as filiais, e passando dias enfiado em um laboratório, onde inventava dezenas de poções.

Mas nunca deixavam de se falar, ou mesmo de se ver. Ele sempre arranjava uma forma de encaixar as cidades onde Gina jogava em sua agenda, de modo que também tivesse que passar por lá. Geralmente, colocava um show de sua banda na cidade, fazendo com que o público que fosse para o jogo também assistisse ao seu show, ou vice-versa. E ele sempre estava lá para assisti-la jogar.

Gina estava triste; pela primeira vez, Draco não conseguiu ir em um de seus jogos, e logo aquele, que era a final, extremamente importante. Mesmo que o time já estivesse garantido na copa mundial de quadribol, como sendo o time formado não só por mulheres, como também pelas jogadoras mais novas de todos os tempos, era crucial que ganhassem, ou perderiam a moral como boas jogadoras. Queriam aquela taça, haviam se esforçado muito para aquilo! Todos os treinos, fosse dia, noite, com chuva ou com sol... Tanto esforço! Se matavam de estudar para não se atrasarem no colégio, e as garotas do time tiveram que realizar os exames de NIEM's em outra cidade, pois não tinham como voltar para Northshore para a realização.

E o agravante: era o dia de sua formatura! Sim, todo o time era formado de setimanistas, e sairiam de Northshore. Era para estarem no colégio na cerimônia de formatura, mas estavam jogando a final. Queria que tivessem tempo de retornar, mas como sairiam do México para lá? Ao menos, que ganhassem aquele jogo, para que valesse a pena. Mas sem Draco lá, dando-lhe incentivo moral, sentia-se sozinha. Nem mesmo sua família pode comparecer!

Pediram um intervalo do jogo e, enquanto estava no vestiário tomando água, Maya colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Concentre-se no jogo, Gi. Sei que queria estar em outro lugar, mas precisamos ganhar!

Sua amiga estava certa. Voltaram mais motivadas do que nunca para ganhar aquela taça. Conseguiram marcar vários gols, e Gwen defendeu muitos outros. Depois de mais duas horas de partida, o pomo foi encontrado.

-_E __a __apanhadora __de __Northshore __conseguiu __o __pomo!_ – o narrador gritou, extasiado – _senhoras __e __senhores, __temos __uma __vitória __de __330 __a __260! __E __A __TAÇA __VAI __PARA __AS __GAROTAS __DE __NORTHSHORE!_

A multidão foi à loucura; Gina não sabia para onde olhar. O time inteiro se abraçava e derramava lágrimas de felicidade.

- CONSEGUIMOS! – Maya gritava – NÓS GANHAMOS!

Era muita felicidade para Gina, e ela queria compartilhar com pessoas queridas, mas não podia. Não desanimou; aquele era um momento único em sua vida, que ela nunca esqueceria. Mesmo que não ganhassem a copa mundial, elas fizeram grandes conquistas ainda como estudantes, e aquilo fazia todo o esforço valer a pena.

Quando a taça foi entregue nas mãos de Maya, que passou para cada uma das integrantes, parando em sua mão, Gina imaginou que nunca poderia ficar mais feliz. Mas se enganou.

- Boa noite! – uma voz de uma senhora soou ao fundo – err, esse microfone está ligado?

Elas olharam para um palco montado no campo, e uma senhora tentava falar.

- É a diretora Wardoof! – Cady exclamou – o que ela está fazendo aqui?

- Então, boa noite à todos! – a diretora continuou – fico feliz em dizer que nunca tive mais orgulho de minhas estudantes antes, como estou tendo neste instante. Elas provaram que as mulheres podem alcançar muito sucesso, pois só precisam de determinação.

A torcida urrou, e o time inteiro deu pulos incluindo Gina.

- Pois bem, hoje é o dia em que as perderei – a diretora tinha uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto, mas mantinha o sorriso – hoje elas estão se formando e não mais serão alunas de Northshore. Todas têm um futuro brilhante pela frente, e terei sempre muito orgulho de dizer que foram alunas de minha instituição.

- Nós também, Diretora! – Maya gritou – temos muito orgulho de ter estudado em Northshore!

As outras integrantes do time urraram. Gina sentia-se extremamente agradecida à diretora; ela havia concedido sua bolsa, ela havia deixado que continuasse a estudar lá.

- Por isso, como forma de prestigiar essas incríveis alunas – a diretora continuou – nós, membros do corpo docente e discente de Northshore viemos até o México para realizar a formatura delas, como forma de parabenizá-las por suas vitórias!

Todas as garotas do time ficaram boquiabertas enquanto viam, pelo lado oposto do campo, dezenas de alunas de Northshore entrando, seguidas pelas professoras. Outras setimanistas, que não estavam no time, trajavam becas e levavam outras nas mãos.

- Ah meu Merlin! – Cady gritou, rindo de orelha a orelha.

Elas foram abraçadas por dezenas de alunas, e foram arrastadas para os vestiários, onde deveriam se trocar rapidamente.

- Peço aos presentes que esperem mais alguns minutos antes de darmos início à formatura – a diretora pediu ao microfone, e ouviu um urro como resposta.

A mídia em peso estava presente, e todos adoraram a cerimônia surpresa. Gina era vestida rapidamente, assim como todo o time. Garotas as maquiavam e endireitavam seus cabelos, para que ficassem arrumadas.

Como queria que sua família estivesse ali! O que diriam quando soubessem que também perderam sua formatura? Ah, e Draco! Por que logo naquele jogo ele não pôde comparecer? E quando entrou naquele campo novamente, desta vez trajando uma beca verde e laranja, não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Todas as garotas do time deram os braços e caminham conjuntamente até à frente do palco, onde a diretora chamou uma a uma.

- A capitã deste time maravilhoso, Maya Randall!

E os presentes urravam e aplaudiam, enquanto ela recebia seu diploma das mãos da diretora e a abraçava. Quando chegou a vez de Gina, ela estranhou que Gwen tivesse sido chamada primeiro; seu sobrenome era Whitney, que vinha depois de Weasley. A ruiva foi deixada por último, e fez-se um silêncio antes de seu nome ser chamado.

- Esta mocinha – a diretora começou, emocionada – apareceu em meu colégio perdida. Sua família estava lutando na guerra de seu país de origem, e ela havia sido mandada para Northshore para que tivesse uma vida normal, longe das batalhas. Ela parecia bem tímida no início – as alunas riram – mas logo se mostrou ao que veio. Há uma frase em nosso colégio que diz que: todos os laços criados em Northshore durarão por toda a vida. Eu tenho certeza que essa senhorita descobriu que essa frase é verdadeira.

Gina estava levando cafuné das suas amigas, enquanto a diretora falava.

- Chamo ao palco senhorita Virginia Weasley!

No meio de muitos aplausos, Gina subiu, sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Recebendo seu diploma, abraçou a diretora.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Wardoof – a garota tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Oh, sua noite ainda não acabou! – ela pareceu agitada, e voltou ao microfone – ainda temos mais uma surpresa para os presentes!

Confusa, Gina olhou para a diretora e, depois, para as alunas à sua frente, que começaram a abrir caminho para alguém passar: Draco.

Abrindo a boca de susto, a multidão gritando, Gina não sabia o que falar. Ele andava lentamente entre o corredor de alunas, trajando um belíssimo smoking preto, um sorriso orgulhoso na face. Subiu ao palco, parando em frente à namorada e sua voz, já amplificada por um feitiço foi ouvida por todo o estádio, que havia ficado em silêncio.

- Virgínia Weasley. Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por este momento – ele abriu o sorriso, e Gina ainda estava em choque o olhando. Lentamente, pegou suas mãos nas suas – eu ansiava pelo dia em que se formasse, pois isso significava uma coisa: que você poderia ser minha.

O silêncio tomava o ar, e Gina prendeu a respiração. O que seu namorado estava fazendo ali? Ele havia dito que não conseguiria ir ao jogo, e agora estava vestido com traje de gala na sua frente, parecendo mais nervoso do que de costume.

- Este dia finalmente chegou – ele continuou – e desde a primeira vez que conversamos de verdade, sem trocar ofensas, eu me apaixonei por você. Podemos dizer que foi amor à segunda vista.

Alguns risos foram ouvidos, mas logo cessaram.

- Eu sei que quero passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, e acredito que você também queira passar ao meu – ele então ajoelhou-se, e exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas em todo o estádio – por isso, só me resta uma pergunta. Aceita se casar comigo?

Ele abriu uma caixinha na frente de Gina, onde havia um par de alianças de ouro, e a garota só conseguia olhar tudo boquiaberta. Ficou assim por um bom tempo, sem conseguir se mover.

- Acho que ela entrou em choque, senhoras e senhores – Draco falou, sacudindo a cabeça – se não sabe o que responder, acho que eles podem ajudar.

Ele levantou os braços e Gina olhou em volta; por todo o estádio, pessoas seguravam placas escritas "DIGA SIM!" e começaram a gritar a frase, como uma torcida organizada. Olhou para suas amigas e, não só elas, mas todas as estudantes e professoras de Northshore também seguravam uma placa com os mesmos dizeres. Até mesmo a diretora Wardoof, logo atrás dela, segurava uma placa com os dizeres. Olhou novamente para a arquibancada, e notou um conglomerado de ruivos: toda sua família estava ali, todos segurando placas "Diga sim, Gina!". Seus amigos de Hogwarts, e Harry, Hermione, Fleur, Narcisa Malfoy! Para onde olhava, havia gritos e placas de incentivo, além de pessoas segurando fogos de artifício portáteis, iluminando todo o estádio.

Ela olhou novamente para Draco, estupefata, sem saber o que fazer.

- Diga sim, Srta. Weasley, e me fará o homem mais feliz de toda a terra – ele falou, levantando-se e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Sim... – ela sussurrou.

- O que? Desculpe, não ouvi – ele comentou, brincando.

- Sim, Draco Malfoy, eu aceito me casar com você! – a ruiva gritou, podendo ser ouvida por todos ali. E não esperou mais um segundo antes de pular nos braços do loiro e o beijar, ouvindo urros da plateia e muitos aplausos. O estádio parecia que ia cair no chão com tanto barulho; mas nada daquilo parecia existir para Gina. Ela estava nos braços de Draco, e era isso que importava. E não sairia mais dali.

- Então, vamos ao casamento! – Draco falou, separando-se dela. A ruiva o olhou confusa, mas não teve chance de perguntar, pois foi arrastada novamente pelo vestiário por suas amigas.

- O que vocês estão...?

- Não têm tempo para perguntas! – Maya exclamou, abrindo um armário magicamente ampliado e tirando um vestido de noiva de dentro – precisamos te arrumar!

Assustada, Gina deixou-se ser vestida; sua mãe, Hermione e Fleur apareceram e logo a estavam ajudando.

- Eu não acredito que vocês sabiam! – ela exclamou, enquanto Cady fazia seu cabelo. Durante a temporada, havia deixado-o crescer, e agora sua amiga o prendia em um coque solto.

- Malfoy achou que essa seria uma boa forma de te pedir em casamento – Hermione comentou, enquanto endireitava a cauda do vestido da noiva – você tem que concordar, foi uma forma estilosa de fazer o pedido.

- E não teria graça se você soubesse – Maya comentou, rindo – você precisava ver sua cara!

- Ela vai ver – Gwen comentou, enquanto colocava um vestido social verde igual ao de Hermione – todos os jornais publicarão.

- Ai meu Merlin, não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo! – Gina exclamou, gargalhando – eu estou mesmo me casando?

- Está! – todas no vestiário gritaram juntas, e começaram a rir. A ruiva reparou então que Cady, Gwen, Maya e Hermione estavam com vestidos verdes iguais.

- Nós seremos suas damas de honra – Maya explicou.

Mais alguns minutos arrumando, e Gina estava pronta. Respirando fundo, posicionou-se na porta do vestiário.

- Conte dez segundos depois que entrarmos e depois entre atrás – Hermione ordenou.

Gina tentava manter-se em pé, pois suas pernas bambeavam. Ela ia se casar com Draco. Ali, naquele instante! Era loucura demais! Há vinte minutos, estava o amaldiçoando por não ter ido assistir ao jogo; não só a ele, mas toda sua família. Mas todos estavam lá, só esperando o momento oportuno de aparecer! O loiro havia planejado tudo; cada placa, cada detalhe da comemoração... Não duvidava que ele tivesse pago as passagens de todos para que estivessem ali.

Inspirou o ar mais uma vez, contando mentalmente depois que Gwen, a última da fila, entrou. Ela então ouviu a música mudar; era uma versão da marcha nupcial feita pela banda Serpentes Musicais, com Blaise na guitarra fazendo um solo enquanto ela caminhava; todos seus amigos e família estavam no campo, e milhares de pessoas estavam assistindo da plateia. Um juiz estava parado à sua frente em um tablado, e Draco a esperava pacientemente com um sorriso no rosto.

Era ele que desejava para toda sua vida. Não importava se não conseguisse mais nada, contanto que o tivesse ao seu lado. Quando estendeu sua mão e ele a segurou, sabia que nunca mais se separariam.

Após uma cerimônia histórica, nunca vista antes, eles eram agora marido e mulher. Ela, uma artilheira famosa e com futuro promissor; ele, o empresário mais rico e novo do mundo, além de ser um artista famoso.

Ela, uma garota vinda de uma família simples e sempre inocente. Ele, com um passado obscuro, que mudou sua vida graças à ela. Ela era ruiva, com genes Weasley poderosos; ele, loiro, podendo ser dito o mesmo dos genes dos Malfoy.

Ele dependia dela. Ela dependia dele. E eles ficariam juntos não importa o que acontecesse.

Quando finalmente se beijaram, com dezenas de fotos sendo tiradas, sabiam que o mundo nunca esqueceria os dois. Nunca esqueceriam o amor de ambos, o legado deles para os futuros casais.

Uma festa foi dada ali, no meio do campo. Dezenas de elfos-domésticos trajando uniformes surgiram carregando bandejas, e serviam não só quem estava no campo, mas também na arquibancada. Seu _marido_ – era tão estranho pensar nele assim! – não havia economizado no casamento; queria que aquela cerimônia nunca fosse esquecida.

E no meio da comemoração, ele arrastou-a para o palco, onde pediu atenção.

- Esta é mais uma música escrita para esta incrível garota em meus braços, que agora eu posso chamar de esposa – ele falou com a voz magicamente amplificada – uma música que simboliza nossas vidas e o que ela significa para mim.

A banda então começou a tocar os acordes e, olhando para Gina, ele começou a cantar.

_I'm here, just walking on a wire_

(_**Eu **__**estou **__**aqui, **__**andando **__**numa **__**corda-bamba**_)

_I'm tripping on my words_

(_**Tropeçando **__**nas **__**minhas **__**palavras**_)

_I'm burning with desire_

(_**Eu **__**estou **__**ardendo **__**de **__**desejo**_)

_Cause now there's you_

(_**Porque **__**agora **__**há **__**você**_)

_You've given me a name_

(_**Você **__**me **__**deu **__**um **__**nome**_)

_A story with an ending_

(_**Uma **__**história **__**com **__**um **__**final**_)

_That I would never change_

(_**Que **__**eu **__**nunca **__**mudaria**_)

Ele começou a girá-la pelo palco, enquanto cantava. As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da ruiva, pois aquele definitivamente era o momento mais feliz de sua vida.

_And if you ever need me_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**alguma **__**vez **__**precisar **__**de **__**mim**_)

_I'll be there for you_

(_**Eu **__**estarei **__**lá **__**para **__**você**_)

_And if you stop believing_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**deixar **__**de **__**acreditar**_)

_Just know we'll make it through_

(_**Só **__**saiba **__**que **__**nós **__**superaremos **__**isso**_)

_And when you're down and broken_

(_**E **__**quando **__**você **__**estiver **__**triste **__**e **__**desiludida**_)

_Well I'll be by your side_

(_**Bem, **__**eu **__**estarei **__**ao **__**seu **__**lado**_)

_Cause I know that today_

(_**Porque **__**eu **__**sei **__**que **__**hoje**_)

_Is the first day of the rest of our lives_

(_**É **__**o **__**primeiro **__**dia **__**do **__**restante **__**de **__**nossas **__**vidas**_)

Ele a puxou para perto, movendo seus corpos ao ritmo, enquanto voltava a cantar.

_So take all that's left of me_

(_**Então **__**pegue **__**tudo **__**o **__**que **__**sobrou **__**de **__**mim**_)

_My heart into your hands_

(_**Meu **__**coração **__**em **__**suas **__**mãos**_)

_Your hands are all I need_

(_**Suas **__**mãos **__**são **__**tudo **__**o **__**que **__**eu **__**preciso**_)

_And now I'm feeling high_

(_**E **__**agora **__**eu **__**estou **__**me **__**sentindo **__**drogado**_)

_Cause your love is like a drug_

(_**Porque **__**seu **__**amor **__**é **__**como **__**uma **__**droga**_)

_You've given all you can_

(_**Você **__**me **__**dá **__**tudo **__**o **__**que **__**tem**_)

_But I cannot get enough_

(_**Mas **__**eu **__**nunca **__**estou **__**satisfeito**_)

_And if you ever need me_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**alguma **__**vez **__**precisar **__**de **__**mim**_)

_I'll be there for you_

(_**Eu **__**estarei **__**lá **__**para **__**você**_)

_And if you stop believing_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**deixar **__**de **__**acreditar**_)

_Just know we'll make it through_

(_**Só **__**saiba **__**que **__**nós **__**superaremos **__**isso**_)

_And when you're down and broken_

(_**E **__**quando **__**você **__**estiver **__**triste **__**e **__**desiludida**_)

_Well I'll be by your side_

(_**Bem, **__**eu **__**estarei **__**ao **__**seu **__**lado**_)

_Cause I know that today_

(_**Porque **__**eu **__**sei **__**que **__**hoje**_)

_Is the first day of the rest of our lives_

(_**É **__**o **__**primeiro **__**dia **__**do **__**restante **__**de **__**nossas **__**vidas**_)

Ele olhava dentro dos seus olhos enquanto cantava, pois aquela música era apenas para ela.

_And I'm giving it all_

(_**E **__**eu **__**estou **__**fazendo **__**de **__**tudo**_)

_I'm giving it all to you_

(_**Eu **__**estou **__**fazendo **__**de **__**tudo **__**por **__**você**_)

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

(_**Não **__**há **__**nada **__**que **__**eu **__**não **__**faria**_)

_So I'm giving it all_

(_**Então **__**estou **__**fazendo **__**de **__**tudo**_)

_I'm giving it all to you_

(_**Eu **__**estou **__**fazendo **__**de **__**tudo **__**por **__**você**_)

_And if you ever need me_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**alguma **__**vez **__**precisar **__**de **__**mim**_)

_I'll be there for you_

(_**Eu **__**estarei **__**lá **__**para **__**você**_)

_And if you stop believing_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**deixar **__**de **__**acreditar**_)

_Just know we'll make it through_

(_**Só **__**saiba **__**que **__**nós **__**superaremos **__**isso**_)

_And when you're down and broken_

(_**E **__**quando **__**você **__**estiver **__**triste **__**e **__**desiludida**_)

_Well I'll be by your side_

(_**Bem, **__**eu **__**estarei **__**ao **__**seu **__**lado**_)

_Cause I know that today_

(_**Porque **__**eu **__**sei **__**que **__**hoje**_)

_Yeah, today_

(_**Sim, **__**hoje**_)

Ele voltou a girar Gina enquanto dançava, e ela só ria de felicidade.

_If you ever need me_

(_**E **__**se **__**você **__**alguma **__**vez **__**precisar **__**de **__**mim**_)

_I'll be there for you_

(_**Eu **__**estarei **__**lá **__**para **__**você**_)

_Just hold on to that feeling_

(**_S_**_**ó **__**se **__**agarre **__**nesse **__**sentimento**_)

_There's nothing we can't do_

(_**Não **__**há **__**nada **__**que **__**não **__**possamos **__**fazer**_)

_And when you're down and broken_

(_**E **__**quando **__**você **__**estiver **__**triste **__**e **__**desiludida**_)

_Well I'll be by your side_

(_**Bem, **__**eu **__**estarei **__**ao **__**seu **__**lado**_)

_Cause I know that today_

(_**Porque **__**eu **__**sei **__**que **__**hoje**_**)**

_Is the first day_

_(**É ****o ****primeiro ****dia**)_

_of the rest of our lives_

(_**Do **__**restante **__**de **__**nossas **__**vidas**_**)**

_Of the rest of our lives_

(_**Do **__**restante **__**de **__**nossas **__**vidas**_)

Ele segurou uma de suas mãos, enquanto cantava os últimos versos, acariciando seu rosto.

_So take my hand_

(_**Então **__**segure **__**a **__**minha **__**mão**_)

_I'll lead us on_

(_**Eu **__**vou **__**nos **__**conduzir**_)

_Through stormy seas_

(_**Através **__**de **__**mares **__**tempestuosos**_)

_And rivers strong_

(_**E **__**rios **__**agitados**_)

_In all that's dark_

(_**Em **__**tudo **__**que **__**é **__**escuro**_)

_Our colors bright_

(_**Nossas **__**cores **__**brilham**_)

_So now I say_

(_**Então **__**agora **__**eu **__**digo**_)

_To you goodnight_

(_**A **__**você **__**boa **__**noite**_)

_I say goodnight_

(_**Eu **__**digo **__**boa **__**noite**_)

Com um beijo de tirar o fôlego após a "valsa dos noivos", foram aplaudidos por todos ali, pois não havia ninguém que não estivesse curtindo aquela comemoração. Haviam ganho o campeonato, havia tido a cerimônia de formatura, e para Gina, havia tido um casamento maravilhoso. Pouco antes de os noivos se retirarem, Gina foi subiu em sua vassoura e voou até os aros do gol, onde, daquela altura, jogou o buquê. Foi uma confusão de mulheres se estapeando, mas a garota vitoriosa foi... Gwen.

- Meus parabéns, camarada! – Draco batia nos ombros de Blaise, que olhava em choque a cena – agora vai ter que casar!

O moreno virou o copo de uísque em sua mão em um gole só.

- Graças a Merlin, achei que ia ser eu – Rony falou, com a mão no coração.

- Não deixe Hermione ouvir isso, meu amigo – Harry comentou, dando tapinhas nas costas do ruivo.

Sorrindo como nunca antes, Gina abraçou sua amiga, desejando-lhe felicidades.

- É pressão demais para mim – comentou Gwen, após ser parabenizada pela noiva – não sei se estou pronta ou mesmo se o Blaise é o cara certo.

- Quem sabe? – Gina comentou, olhando para Draco, que também a encarava – ele pode ser o cara com quem passará o resto da sua vida, não?

No meio de muitos gritos de felicidade e uma chuva de grãos de arroz, Draco e Gina entraram em uma carruagem encantada, que os levaria voando pelo céu até o lugar onde passariam a lua-de-mel.

- Para onde vamos? – a ruiva perguntou, tão logo partiram dali.

O loiro sorriu, puxando-a para perto.

- Para onde o destino nos levar.

Beijando-se, eles sabiam que a promessa era verdadeira; eles ficariam juntos pelo resto de suas vidas, compartilhando suas felicidades, conquistas e frustações. Mas não se importavam: contando que estivessem juntos, superariam qualquer coisa. Pois eles pertenciam um ao outro, afinal.

****Fim de "Qualquer um pode amar"****

* * *

**N/A:** Gente, nem acredito que finalizei uma fic!

Caramba, eu tô estupefata até agora! O primeiro cap desta fic foi publicado em junho de 2007, e só agora eu finalizei, quatro anos depois!

No meio de tantas confusões em minha vida, com tantos atrasos para as atualizações... Eu finalmente consegui finalizar! Estou tão orgulhosa!

Mas, me digam, o que acharam? Desta vez, **faço ****questão ****de ****reviews ****de ****cada ****leitora**, afinal, _nunca __mais __receberei __nenhuma __nesta __fic_. Quero muito saber o que acharam não só deste capítulo, mas da fanfic como um todo. Ficou bom? Gostaram da surpresa do casamento deles? Eu já tinha essa cena em mente há muuuito tempo, queria muito escrever!

Nna verdade, a primeira música que pensei em colocar na fanfic foi essa, "_Rest __of __our __lives_", do Alex Band. Acabei fazendo a fic inteira de songfic, colocando inúmeras músicas dele como sendo nosso amado Draco cantando. Acho que não resisti, e acabou virando um tributo a um dos meus cantores favoritos!

Espero realmente que tenham gostado. Não podia imaginar que a fic renderia tanto! Quando comecei a escrever, era para ter sido algo rápido, já que eu estava toda enrolada com as outras. E durou tanto tempo! Certo, já era para estar finalizada há anos atrás, mas eu prometi que daria um final, e cá está!

Mal posso esperar para ler os comentários de vocês! Se emocionaram? Acharam o final fraco, sem emoção? Comentem! É bom saber a impressão de minhas leitoras, principalmente em relação à fic como um todo.

Estarei na espera de suas reviews, até porque meu aniversário é daqui a uma semana (dia 28!), e quero de presente muitas reviews para comemorar a finalização de uma de minhas fics!

Sentirei saudades; adorava pensar _nessa_ Gina; sim, porque cada Gina é diferente nas minhas fics, e essa daqui era muito especial, assim como _este_ Draco. As cenas dos dois eram tão doces que me transformavam em diabética enquanto eu escrevia, juro! Acho que já vomitei arco-íris tantas vezes, relendo as cenas deles... Principalmente com esse final!

Milhões de beijos para vocês, leitoras que sempre me acompanharam por todo esse tempo!

Abraços,

**(¯`·._.·[** Princesa Chi **]·._.·´¯)**


End file.
